NinjaSitting
by CrystalJam
Summary: The Ninja have done something so dangerous that Sensei Wu believes they need a refresher course on how to take care of themselves, this being in the form of four girls, ex-villains to be exact! So will they help them in changing their ways or will they be trapped within the world they so want out of? WARNING: Violence, Swearing and Mentions of Sex. You were warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To NinjaSitting once again! I'm going to try and remake it to where it will be tolerable for Fanfiction as well as good enough to read, I apologize for surprising you all like this but I will try to make this juicy enough, the uncensored version will be else where.**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Want A Job?**

We join Nya as she walks around in Ninjago, happy that the guys weren't on patrol right now. As for why she was in the city, she was here for Sensei Wu. He had asked her to put in an ad for a Babysitter, as for why, Sensei Wu had explained that it was for the Ninja's own good. She didn't blame them, the move they tried to use almost got them and other people hurt! Lord Garmadon might have gotten away but making sure the boy were ok was far more important! As a sibling, she was sure he was worried about his brother and merely wanted to make sure Lloyd was taken care of properly. She then thought if Sensei had any children, his attention to Lloyd made sense if not. Was he even married? He gave the impression that he wasn't but then why was he getting letters from the mail man, he'd get a letter or two. A Penpal or a long time friend who was out of town?

She looked at her reflection and sighed: Nya stood at a sweet 5 feet and 3 inches. She had a very warm coffee skin tone, all natural too. Her dark black hair cut into a bob, smooth and free of frizz. her eyes were a deep brown color, seeming almost red depending on the light. She was wearing her usual red and gold dress that came to her thighs with red and gold flats, even though Kai told her to wear a longer dress. She giggled, he was so overprotective of her. She knew he hated the idea that guys were hitting on his sister, he especially hated it when Jay hit on her. It was part of the reason they didn't tell him until Lloyd told him, little jerk. She and Jay couldn't punch him when he was 12, once he was doused in Tomorrow's tea, he was 9 years skipped ahead. This made him 21 years old exactly. The exact age as the rest of the Ninja, including her. Which meant they gave him their birthday punches nice and early...She saw a few boys approach her, asking her out and the such. She put up her hands and told them she was already dating, a girl called out to her. "Nya!" Nya turned and giggled, seeing her saving grace.

Standing at the same height as Nya, her light brown locks were free and down to her back. Her big blue eyes bright as usual, they were really pretty.h Her skin was pretty pale compared to hers, almost sugar white. She was wearing a red and gold dress with flats, it looked quite similar to Nya's dress. Her angel of the hour was named Vanessa Johnson, a girl of Italian-American decent. She was often called Sugar due to her love of all things sweet and her white skin tone. She and Vanessa walked off, leaving the boys defeated in getting a double date.

"Nice dress." Nya complimented. Vanessa giggled, "Thanks, I loved yours so much I had to have it. Turns out they're all gone so I had to find one similar." Vanessa expressed. Nya made friends with this girl a while back, she found out that she was a college student to become a writer/actor. She was the biggest sweetheart, always helping her out with Jay. She found out that they were old friends, it made her a bit jealous but Vanessa assured her that Jay was like a brother to her and it never got beyond that. Vanessa was told that Nya was looking for sitters, she thought about it. "Well, we had a bunch of red-heads come in the bar, asking for a job. " She answered. "I see, hope the girl that called might be one of them. I'm so tired of picking up after the guys by myself, you know?" Nya fake complained. She knew the boys picked up after themselves, Sensei Wu's orders as he stated that Nya wasn't their maid. Vanessa walked off to her job after reach the Cafe, Nya sighed. She walked her all the way here instead of going right to work, she was so nice!

* * *

We turn our attention to another girl, she was carefully sipping her cup of coffee. Nya looked at the booths and noticed her instantly, surprised: She looked like she could stand at 5 feet and 4 inches, she WAS sitting at the moment. She was wearing a dark black dress with dark black tights, black boots up to her knees. Her bright red hair pulled to the left side of her head. Her sky blue eyes stared into her cup, seemingly lost in thought. Her light skin tone gave the impression that she had been an indoor person, the way she dressed gave a mature air to her. Her last feature was her three golden earrings, suitable to the outfit. "So sophisticated..." Nya mentally noted.

Cherise looked up at her as she approached, she threw a surprised look back at her. This was miss Nya? She was so young! But a young mother now a days was common place, it didn't stop her from being stunned though! But from her chat on the phone and right now, her 5 boys sounded impossible! She couldnt help but be impressed by her, a single mom taking care of 5 boys was quite a task...Nya looked at the resume and decided to get to the elephant in the room, her old occupation.

Ex-Villain.

Cherise sighed softly, she WOULD ask this question. Half truth and half lie...The Truth: She wanted out since it lost it's charm over time. The Lie: Many friends were either dead or in jail and she as well as her sisters didn't want to end up like that. Nya giggled and calmed down, she was so relieved! She seemed so genuine! Wait...Sisters? She then learned that in hiring Cherise, she was also hiring her sisters. Four girls...Nya smiled brightly, could this be any better!? Four helpers and they were ALL girls! The boys wouldn't fight over them and one could date Kai, get him off her and Jay's backs! Nya and Cherise then got up and shook hands, each woman happy about how it all turned out. She then went home, ready to tell her sisters the good news.

And stop Tiffany from trying to go home...

* * *

At the apartment, Cherise walked in to find her sister home early. Lily was bar-tending while Kyra was a cashier, she herself was a delivery girl. This left Tiffany as a waitress, busing tables and the such. The sister at home and sitting on the couch was Tiffany: She was the same height, had the same hair color, skin tone and eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail in the middle of her head, her ears had only two large silver hoops in them. Her outfit was a tight halter top and a snug skirt that was just at high thigh with high heels, all black. Her blue uniform was next to her, Cherise glared at her, why was she home so early? Tiffany merely gave a saucy look to said sister, feeling a question coming on. So what if she clocked out early? Tiffany hated that job, acting so polite and doting was more Kyra's thing then hers! She wasn't even allowed the pleasure of experimenting on them, lest Cherise kicks her ass, literally!

"Cher, give it up and let's just go home. We don't have to do this goodie two shoe crap." Tiffany sighed.

"Tiff, Dad only wants his empire...He doesn't care about us!" Cherise scolded.

"Being so sickeningly sweet and not even experimenting is SUCH a waste of time...!" Tiffany yelled.

Cherise shook her head at her, Tiffany was just scared. All she knew how to be was a villain, why fix it if it's not broke? Because it was, their Dad only wanted them to expand his empire in the villain circles, he didn't love them. She'd see that soon enough, why else would she take them all with her? Why else would Tiffany follow along if she didn't have an idea? Kyra and Lily came back, sighing in exhaustion. She and Tiffany look at Kyra and Lily:

Same complexion, eyes and hair color but her hair was tied into a braid. She was currently wearing her uniform and not her shiny black blouse with her shiny black skirt, the only thing she had from that outfit was her black thigh highs. She returned to her bright smile, no sign of sweat or fatigue was found once she did. No wonder she was hired, she remained composed and cheery no matter what. Her two silver chandelier earrings jangled together like a small bell, a small personal alarm of sorts...All the same but her red hair was neatly packed into a bun, Her bar tending outfit was steps above her usual Conservative outfit of a black sweater and a black long skirt with flats. The outfit she wore was a low cut shiny black blouse with a short skirt with high heels. Her usual round glasses absent, wearing normal contacts. Her silver long earrings swaying with her movements, like a pendulum.

Lily blushed, she HATED this outfit. It showed so much of her body but Tiffany made her wear it, Tiffany's reasons were that she'd make more by showing off the goods. Lily was sure she was still bitter about her having such big breasts, this was her way of getting back at her. Kyra giggled at her, finding the outfit impressive. Lily had the body to rock it but chose not to! "Aww, Lily! You look super sexy like this! No wonder you get tipped so much!" She laughed. Lily rolled her eyes, despite her outcry of humiliation, she was their bread winner. Now if only the men and women tipping her didn't slip their tips into her cleavage...She wasn't a hooker! One fool almost tried to molest her, the bouncer was kind enough to help her out.

"I know this is tough but this is what we have to be good, no seducing, no domination, no poisonings and no stealing." Cherise sighed. Tiffany rolled her eyes, kill joy. "We can't just simply walk away, Cher. You'll see it soon enough, just wait..." Tiffany growled. Cherise and Lily went to bed, Kyra went to watch TV and Tiffany went to make a light snack. She checked the messages, hearing Aretta, Crunch, her Mom and Dad all telling them their fools and to just come back home. That would solve everything, no more dirty dishes...No more nonsense...She then heard a caller tell them they were hired, show up 10 sharp. She then deleted all the messages, she wouldn't give into Cherise's demands without a fight. Baby-sitting, no way! Not again! Wasn't the last time enough?! All those spoiled little craps...They drove her mad, especially Lloyd Garamadon! That blond little shit and his pranks were insane!

Kyra continued to smile, holding the remote. She knew Tiffany was trying to get them back to villainy, it was something they knew.

Unfortunately, she wanted to to see how far they could get.

* * *

 **Well, what do you all think? It's so tame now...I still wonder how far I can actually go, just so I know the limit...Is making out still ok?**

 **This time around, I wanted to give the girls some careers that suited their past professions. I never really dove into them so maybe now I can actually give them all some decent PERSONALITIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks Like our boys aren't too happy about having sitters, especially when their the same age as them! To make matters worse, Lloyd seems to recognize them! The same can't be said for the girls, they are reeling at seeing the kid they use to watch now their age! Wonder how they'll deal with each other.**

 **To those who remember the old story, a lot will be changed around so everything fits together better. Heck, I might even throw a complete curve ball at ya! Here goes nothing!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Know Thy Sitter**

Down in Ninjago, our four girls walk towards the location. Tiffany threw a sour look to Kyra, whom just smiled at her. Tiffany snarled, how dare she smile so innocently! She snitched on her this morning, bringing up the fact that the answering machine was wiped clean! Lily just shook her head at Tiffany, she knew better then to try and do that. Tiffany wanted to go home and continue her old job, even though Cherise told them why they shouldn't. The approached the street to met Nya at, seeing nothing. The haughty girl groaned and flung her ponytail behind her, so it was a trick! "And we were punked, there's no one here!" Tiffany barked. Cherise hushed her and looked around, were they early? All then looked around, Tiffany tapping her foot all the while. Her tapping grew more steady, showing that her patience was wearing thin. They were far too old for these kinds of games! "Are you sure this is the right street, Cherise?" Lily asked. Cherise nodded, "Has to be, no other streets are near here. I would know more but SOMEONE deleted the message..." She brought up as she glared at Tiffany. Said girl just turned her nose upward right while closing her eyes, avoiding any sense of guilt. They can't fight nature, they'd all see that soon enough. "We're villainesses, why fight it?" Tiffany asked out loud. Cherise and Tiffany glared at the other, the girl tightened her eyes and gave a more serious look toward they're leader. This only made Cherise turn away from her, "Because its the only fight we get that let's US decide what to do." Cherise reminded. All their achievements and accomplishments were but an extension of their Father's influence, working with his shadow really. Kyra merely looked up and saw something amazing, she pointed up with a grand smile. "Look at the size of that ship!" She said. Tiffany rolled her eyes, Kyra's playing with clouds again! Honestly, when was she going to ditch that cutesy front she was holding? It just annoyed her! Tiffany and the other girls then noticed the dark shadow looming over them all, even the street was cloaked into the shade!

Cherise merely took off her backpack, grateful for her taking her grappling hook with her. "Man, these babysitter gigs never get old, do they?" Cherise wondered out loud as she got ready. She swung as she let the rope get long her and long in it's loop, tossing it expertly skyward. All watched as said rope straightened rapidly, signaling that it was hooked onto the side of the large air ship. She tugged to make sure it was on, nodding once sure. Kyra and Lily walked over to it, Tiffany crossing her arms. She wasn't NOT climbing! The four eyed sister merely stared and cleared her throat gently, getting Tiffany's attention. While Tiffany didn't listen to Cherise, she WOULD listen to Lily. She feared Lily, as for why was due to being part of her old profession. Despite the shy nerd look she had...

She didn't ask so much as she demanded you to do as she said, she MAKE you so something against your will...

She them walked over and began to climb with them, Cherise taking lead as she was more skilled. Hooks and rope climbing were trademarks of her own old profession, as old as gimp masks and sacks of money. The rope gave way, she hissed. Shit, someone cut the rope. All the girls panicked, only Cherise snapped out of it and dug into the baga again, throwing what was in her hand. A second hook, threaded with rope soared to the side and latched on. "Grab and swing, girls!" Cherise yelled. All four girls got calm enough to move towards the rope and grab it, all pushing forward with momentum. Cherise took out her dagger, whoever did that was gonna be sorry! Once our quadruplets landed on the ship, they were greeted with the Ninja themselves, all clad in their respective colors. The green one held the rope but then tossed it, grabbing his weapon, this told the girls that he was the one that cut the first rope. Each girl had a weapon but Lily, whom merely hung behind them with her hands up. While her sisters had obvious weapons, hers was a bit more obscure. What did she have? Hand to hand? No, nothing like that. She had her mind, her opponents didn't know that though.

"Stop!"

Sensei Wu walked out and went between them with Nya, whom ran next to him. Good thing they got here, a fight was about to start! "Please lay down your weapons, I will explain everything!" Wu assured. The girls and the ninja put the weapons down, the Ninja removed their hoods, stunning the girls. The green ninja looked at all of them in suspicion, they looked familiar to him somehow. He then looked at Cherise, as if confirming his thoughts. The blond boy then blushed, recognizing her immediately. "Cherise?!" he asked. Cherise looked at him confusingly, how the hell did he know her name? "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Lloyd then sighed, remembering that he wasn't 12 anymore. Of course Cherise and her sister didn't remember him...Technically, they didn't meet the 21 year old Lloyd in front of them until now! "Cherise, it's me! Lloyd!" he stated while pointing at his face. Cherise blinked but looked at his face with care, noting his bright greens and blond locks. Her and her sisters all grew into a state of high confusion and shock, how the heck did Lloyd age out so fast?! "Lloyd?!" Cherise asked in shock.

* * *

Later on, the girls looked at Lloyd. Lloyd of course was annoyed, why were his old babysitters here?! Cherise sighed finally and laughed, blushing a bit. He was cute before but as an adult, he got even cuter. He was very lucky, not many got out of the war known as puberty without war scars! He must of had a trail of girls in his wake! "Nice to see you finally listened to me about drinking all your milk!" Cherise laughed. Lloyd chuckled nervously while blushing, Cherise was still so pretty. He started noticing more things about his old crush, especially her body. He was still learning about his new age, including the hormones that went with it! Lily smiled a bit, looks like his crush on Cherise didn't go away. It really was adorable, his little puppy crush. But now, he was a man so he might not be so shy anymore.

And considering his Family's reputation, Cherise better watch out for him...

Kyra held her head to think about it, getting dizzy with the logic not adding up..."Lloyd...Not a kid...our age...Ooo, cookies..." She said in her daze. She fainted backwards, Kai catching her. Tiffany saw this and just sighed, surely he wasn't fooled by he cutesy act...Lloyd surely wasn't as he knew better. Annoying as hell but he was a very perceptive little welp, he was quick to catch on to her drugging his milk anytime they couldn't put him to bed. "I had made projections on how you would look but I gotta say...This result is far better then those..." Tiffany sighed with a smirk. The blond glared at her, still mad on all her drugging. And never mind Kyra, she seemed sweet but she really wasn't...Hopefully Kai wasn't falling for it..."Babysitters?! Sensei Wu, we're 21 years old! We don't need baby sitters, we can handle anything!" Cole argued. "Uncle Wu, out of all the people to ask, why are you using my old sitters?!" Lloyd roared.

Sensei Wu hadn't moved at all, unflinching at Cole and Lloyd's tones. Kai and Jay began yelling as well, Nya and Zane looked nervously at Sensei Wu. The quadruplets looked at the elder as well, this was Lord Garmadon's younger brother. He might be a citizen but he was far from ordinary, rarely did families of Villains escape the shadow of evil. This was his sparring partner and the one of the very few who COULD take Lord Garmadon down, he simply chose not to out of love for his elder brother. Despite his frail looks and pure white kimono and hakama...Despite the pure aura he generated from his body, Sensei Wu was downright terrifying. Sensei Wu's merely turned his cup several times, taking a long sip before putting it down. Tiffany wondered about this small slip in manners, many never dared to slurp their tea since it was rude but perhaps this was his way of dissipating his anger? He then opened his green eyes, cementing the fact that he was related to Lloyd and Lord Gamadon. he faced all four Ninja, all stood side by side quickly.

"I understand that all of you are angry with me for doing this however, I will explain why I felt I had to resort to this: After doing something so dangerous, I felt that all of you need extra care, reeducation in taking care of yourselves, each other and everyone else around you. Especially you, Lloyd. Excluding what Tomorrow's tea has done to you, your still but a child in the body of an adult. I simply do not want to lose anyone of you...Even if Shen isn't in his right mind now, I know he would be devastated if something happened to you, Lloyd." Wu explained.

Nya smiled sweetly, she thought so. he was such a caring uncle! Tiffany was stunned by the calm explanation, she had thought he would yell. Perhaps he wanted to but felt it wasn't appropriate? Seemed to be the case, she watched him as he picked up his tea and drank it quietly this time.

* * *

In the Living room, our group then learned about Lloyd's old sitter...Farther gaining insight into a part of the boy's past they dared not ask, his days in Darkley School For Boys...The School for Villains. All but Sensei were then told there existed a girl school for Villainesses... St Rachael or what it was called in certain circles, St. Lucifer. All but Zane felt a chill in the room, all had heard rumors about the schools but dismissed them since Lloyd's School turned a new leaf. This made Lloyd chuckle a bit, as if that meant anything...Both Schools went through reform several times and none had succeeded, this one only stuck because it was the most convincing. Cherise and her sister then showed off their portfolios...They had photos and several degrees, showing off that they were at the top of their game. Cherise was a Thief, Lily was a Seductress, Kyra was a Dungeon Master and Tiffany was an Herbalist. Earning not only the degree but the rare Demon Class Degree and the Crystal Star Exam passing grade. The blond boy of course explained what those two things were as he understood them: They were tougher classes above the ones normal students took, pass them and the world was yours. The Crystal Star exam was an exam were if you passed it, it was your get out of jail free card of sorts. Meaning that you could graduate early and had the school's full support in financial means. It was the absolutely best start anyone could get in both schools, thus it was very hard to get it.

They all nodded, that was the child friendly explanation anyway...Sensei Wu didn't bother to correct Lloyd, they didn't need to know about the REAL story, not yet...He knew about both those things and knew what they were really...Graduation was the least of the students worries during both those...

"My sister and me are just tired of doing what Father told us to do so we ran away, we want to go good as we'll eventually die if we continue on in our old professions." Cherise explained. Lloyd ad the other nodded, getting that. "We'll disrupt as little as possible of what you do but we need to keep an eye out on you, deal?" She added. Cole reluctantly gripped her hand, he didn't want them here but he understood Sensei's worries of them. Cherise took her hand back and the girls left, confirming that they'd start tomorrow...

* * *

The next day, our girls were out and around Ninjago. They were tailing the boys as they started their morning patrol, they remained out of their sight while the boys were their sight all the time. Many didn't question these girls as they were quite lovely, they acted in a way that avoided suspicion. At least to most it did...

A few however...Were quick to put two and two together...One of them was Little Sugar, she recognized those girls immediately...

The Daughters of The Richard and Emily Jones...Just what were those girls thinking?! We're they trying to get this city leveled?!

* * *

 **As we can see, Vanessa knows a lot more then just acting. She even knows who our girls are and who their parents are, why is this a problem though?**

 **Anyone who read the old stories knows exactly WHY this is trouble...**

 **Ugh, I'm still struggling on keeping this relatively tame! I'm still not sure how far I can go but I'll find something...I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to analyze our Quad of girls, one by one. I see I failed to really give them dimensions, depth...A REAL personality. Think of this as a cementing of said personality and why they go to the corresponding boy Ninja. Also this is a means to fix the guys' personalities too, they seem too basic before and even too similar to the other.**

 **Our first subject is the darling Miss Lily, my biggest offense to this one was that she and Zane were the most ignored. I just lumped her as the "Shy Nerd" and that's cruel, considering her career. Again, if anyone remembers the old version, I had one reason on why she was paired with Zane and it was the only one. I can't be the only one that finds that irritating!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: The following contains a rape attempt, you've been warned!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ever Flowing**

At Sherwood Bar, we find Lily in the bathroom as she put on her uniform. She blushed as she changed into her under wire bra, seeing her breasts stand more proudly. Weren't they attention gathering enough? She wanted the more subtle approach...Unfortunately, she quickly understood the bar owner and his personal preferences about said bar. While he seemed decent enough, his actual personality was what Lily personally label as a "Chauvinistic and sexist pig." As for why she called him that was due to his hiring process was a sham, he gave you the job if you were pretty enough. If you were ugly, he put you in the kitchen. And if it was just that then she wouldn't be so bothered but when she looked at the kitchen staff, she got bothered. That was just it, most of the girls in the back deemed "Ugly" weren't ugly at all and seemed to be flat chested or had smaller breasts...The cute Asian girl was a resent addition, her black hair and brown eyes were quite lovely but their boss didn't see her looks as he saw her cup size...Mizune was her name she believed, she looked to her left and saw another bartender, Rochelle.

Miss Rochelle was quite pretty, deep brown complexion, brown eyes and natural blond hair. But let's just say those weren't the reasons she got to bar-tend, the reasons were up top. Like Lily, Rochelle was considerably busty. And next to the milky white Lily, the contrast was all the more eye-catching. Her boyfriend must have hated her working here, she had seen him at least once. "You look really uncomfortable." Lily snapped out of it, seeing Rochelle looking at her in the mirror. Rochelle did her make-up and put on a red wig, nothing extreme as she felt her breasts were all the patrons cared about. "I suppose I am but this helps pay the bills, I'm my sisters' bread winner..." She expressed. Rochelle smiled in pity for her, understanding the humiliation of being eye-candy. They heard a knock, recognizing it and groaning to themselves. "Hey, Hey, Hey! I hope you two are ready in there or do I have to come in there?" Both glared at the door and got dressed, before he really DID come in! He would always knock but what he was doing was looking for an excuse to come inside and see his employees naked, the pervert...

Lily and Rochelle came out, seeing that owner smiling at them with drool at the side of his mouth. If he could be anymore transparent, he'd be making glass jealous! These girls were absolutely beautiful, just where were they hiding!? Since he hired Lily and Rochelle, customers had been pouring in! He loved this outfit on her more then that god awful sweater and long skirt, she shouldn't hide away such treasures. The black girl eyed the Owner, worried about that nasty look in his eyes. It wasn't a secret that the owner had a thing for red heads, it was the only reason he hired Rochelle and Mizune. Both girls wore wigs and he didn't seem to notice, which was fine. Said Owner was particular thirsty for Lily, it was only a matter of time before he pounced her.

"Now get out there, time is money!" he shooed. Lily and Rochelle walked out there. He started at Lily's rear, the things he'd love to do to that rear...

Both girls began mixing drinks, internally screaming as they felt the patrons borrowing holes into their breasts as they bounce up and down. Lily felt another hand put a money into her breasts, the young girl giggled and wink at her. Another phone number...At 2 AM, the bar closed. Only two people were outside waiting, the owner glared at them. He HATED this kid and his friend, Rochelle and Mizune's boyfriends. An Asian boy and a Black boy, college acting students. Why he hated them was because they warned him to keep his hands off of their girls, as if he was interested in some pubescent Asian tart and some burnt black bitch! The one he wanted was the cute white angel with blue eyes...If she wanted a good bonus, she'd sleep with him...The silver haired boy looked at the owner while scowling, he didn't trust that pervert. A lot of college girls didn't like working here because the owner was so sexist and couldn't keep his hands to himself, he always seemed to get off so no charges stuck. Not this time since Randy's Dad was watching for his name, he'd make sure he'd get charged. Mizune and Rochelle got out, getting in the car.

The Owner went back in, Randy got a bad feeling. "Ataru, get in there and make sure Lily's ok...I don't trust that sleaze ball..." Randy asked him. Ataru nodded at the blue eyed boy, "Good, me neither." he sighed. Ataru got out and went in with care, making sure the owner wasn't aware.

* * *

Lily was just getting changed, she heard the door close. "Mizune, Rochelle?" She asked. The owner smiled, what a cute back she had...So much pretty white skin..."You were taking too long again, had to make sure you were ok." he lied. Lily turned her head and threw a glare at him, he better get out! "Get out or I'll call the cops!" Lily yelled. The owner laughed, go ahead. he'd get off again, those stupid brats wanted it and were just mad he didn't pay them what they wanted. "Your so young to be working so hard, don't you think you could something easier?" He asked. Lily watched him as he got closer, stiffening up once she felt his hands on her shoulders. "Sleep with me tonight and I'll make sure things will be easier on you...I can marry you if you get knocked up..." he assured. Lily internally growled, so he not only wanted a good time but a bride as well? Humph, such scum. To call him a pig was to insult actual pigs. Her blue eyes began to shift, her eyes dilated and became more demonic looking.

The owner froze in place and felt his eyes close, his eyes shut on their own! She then got away and began dressing again, waiting until her sweater was on. She then reopened his eyes, facing him in her usual attire without her glasses on. There was a reason she had to wear glasses all the time, poor eyesight was just part of it. Seducers and Seductresses like herself learned how to seduce targets by just looking at them, certain gazes allowed one to manipulate not only mentally but also physically. Lily took the Succubus classes and gain the strongest gaze, the Eye of the Succubi. This look was so powerful that even unused, users would accidentally seduce a target. To prevent this, said class wore special glasses made of shadow sand. Contacts were made so no one had to stick to just glasses, Tiffany forgot this. And thanks to that, the owner's lust for her manifested to this extent, though she suspected even without her gaze's aura, he would have done this anyway.

"Enough, Mr. Hale. I don't know who your friends with in the police department but I assure you that they will not help you out of this. I only took the job for the pay but since I'm working elsewhere, I see no point in keeping up this little farce. As such, I will be getting that little bonus you boosted about as compensation for what you were about to do to me. Now you can try and tell the courts about this but I doubt they'll hear you out since you've preyed on other girls and they don't look kindly to rapists...Just wait until Jailer Tudabone gets to you, they say that it's a trip to absolute hell..." Lily sighed as she went into his pockets and took the money he had in his wallet.

She put it back and walked over to the door, taking her glasses and putting them back on. She then ran out and screamed with him chasing after her, only to run into Ataru. The owner stopped and saw the situation: She had run into Ataru while screaming and crying, leading to that he tried something. He then looked at her again, seeing a very evil smile aimed at him. Ataru read the ques and growled, that son of a bitch! He cracked his fists as the owner tried to tell him about Lily, the Asian boy seemed deaf to his words as he got closer.

Proving Lily's words as true... **POW!**

* * *

The next day, Nya turned off the news. They arrested Mr. Hale for trying to rape one of his employees, he confessed to getting off on the other charges. The officer that got him off was also arrested, good! Nya was relieved that those jerks were in jail now, less to worry about. Lloyd turned it back on and saw it was Lily who Mr. Hale tried to have his way with. While many gave they're condolences, she assured them that she was glad he was stopped. Only Tiffany knew the truth of the matter, despite her mild manner...

Lily was quite the manipulator, while this man may have tried to have his way, it was Lily's way all the way. She even allowed him to get close enough to put his hands on her, which was game over the moment he did that. They had DNA, a witness and the perfect victim: a shy and conservative girl. Mr. Chrispian Tudabone was head Jailer and had a special kind of hate towards rapists and child molesters, rumors talked about him purposely sending them cell-mates whom were not only convicted murderers but were devoted fathers and husbands like himself. While he seemed a like a beacon of good, he was anything but. He was one of Lord Garmadon's school mates in Darkley's walls, if that told you anything...This man was not all he seemed...And SHE had it all planned out.

Zane of course was surprised, was it him or did Lily...Smile when she heard Mr. Hale was going to see the head Jailer personally? Her smile seemed so...Dark, as if she was hiding something. "I know he did something terrible but why are you smiling like that , Lily?" he asked. Lily quickly looked down, shit...He caught her and now she had to fix it, "I just heard so many rumors about him and I'm just happy that he's been caught and won't do it again." She lied. Zane didn't seem to buy it but left it be, she had a right to be upset so for her to want something bad to happen to Mr. Hale was understandable. At least now, he couldn't hurt any more girls. Lily only sighed, the Ice ninja was quite wise.

Not many picked up things so quickly...

* * *

 **To answer the question, Yes, Chrispian Tudabone is Brad Tudabone's Father in these stories. He, Hugh Grant (Gene's Father), Richard Jones all graduated in the same year in Darkley with Shen Garamdon (his actual name in this story), each were the cream of the crop.**

 **Back to Lily, as we can see, she's not totally innocent. Seems like Kyra might not be the only one lying about themselves here...They ARE quadruplets after all. She was a seductress so for her turn things into her favor is very easy, her mental powers allow her to even make someone close their eyes and stop them in their tracks.**

 **Didn't think it was fair to make Kyra the only two faced one in the group, Zane picks up on her little act and Lily likes that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next girl, Cherise. She was second most ignored...Yes, she's mature but what else is there to her?** **Why does Lloyd fit with her? Why did he have such a puppy crush on her? Why does he still? Hormones set to the side for a moment...I never stated that, have I?**

 **Well, until now...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Coffee Candy**

 _"You'll never get her, little brat. Why don't you stick to girls your age?"_

 **POW!**

Lloyd was punching a sandbag, imaging the jerk who said that in front of him! What he wouldn't give to go back in time and punch out of Ashton Michael! Just who was Ashton Michael? Cherise's boyfriend at the time, a thief himself. God, how he use to hate him, that hatred he STILL had as an adult! How could someone so fat be a Thief anyway! He seemed to have a special hate for him, despite picking on Gene and Brad too. He knew why Count Fatass did this, his way of getting back at his Brother, Gene's Sister and Brad's Brother. Now what did they do? Well, his big brother Havoc Garmadon had a reputation as a lady killer to tag along with his Darkley Warfare-Class degree and Teaching degree...No girl was safe when he was on the hunt. This included Ashton's big sister, whom was promised to a man if she kept her purity. This royally screwed Ashton's Dad Paul and his Diamond sells, whom was ready to shove his foot in his Dad's butt! As for Gene, Monica Grant refused to go out with Ashton and publicly humiliated him. And then there was Soka Tudabone, whom also slept with his sister after getting engaged again. To Mr. Tudabone's defense, Count Fassass's sister was a slut anyway. But it seemed like he and Cherise weren't a thing anymore, he was relieved...How did he get a crush on her? Her Red hair, her blue eyes...Now he was noticing her body so much more as days went on, the shapes and curves...How she would take off and run flawlessly, free run without fail...She was taking charge and composed in all her decisions...But there was also her kindness, where she would hug him and treat him better then Tiffany and Kyra did. It was why he couldn't get why she dated that jerk! Ashton was ALWAYS cheating on her with other girls, it drove him crazy! Cheating fat bastard...

Cole and Jay would tease him endlessly about it, this was easy to fix though. All he had to do was tell Jay about Nya and Cole being alone, that got Jay to try and kick Cole's ass and Kai would join in to protect his sister. It sure was funny to watch the nerd beating on the meat head, Lloyd didn't think Jay had it in him! At least Zane and Nya weren't laughing at him, Kai even made fun of him! He just couldn't help it, he still really liked her. "Lloyd?" he turned red quickly, recognizing the voice. He tried fix himself and wiping the sweat off quickly, sliding the door open. Cherise gave him water, "You better keep hydrated, Green Ninja or not." She warned him. He nodded and gulped it down, getting her to giggle. "I got something for you, I don't know if you still like coffee but...Here you go!" he finished. Cherise saw the clear bag of light brown marbles, candy? Cherise didn't really care for sweets, finding them too sweet. One she DID like was coffee, she didn't mind them if they had coffee in them. Coffee flavored candy? Aww, he remembered that? She took the bag and smiled at him, "Thanks, Lloyd." She said when she hugged him. He then noticed that she seemed odd today, more sad. Just then a ring from Cherise's phone chimed, she opened it and then shut it closed with an angry face. Ashton, did her Father seriously get Ashton to try and get her home? Joke's on him then, she and Ashton broke after graduation. As for why, all Ashton wanted was sex and when he couldn't get it, he got it from other girls. No one gets their cake and eat it too with her! Lloyd recognized that face, "It's him, isn't it?" he asked. Cherise blinked, that sounded rather bitter. Well, Lloyd did have a big crush on her so for him to hate Ashton made sense, that and Ashton gave Lloyd a hard time.

"He just doesn't get it, unlike the other girls in St. Rachael, I don't condone cheating. Their mine and mine alone." She groaned. The blond nodded, making sense. She shook her head and then held Lloyd's shoulder, "If he thought Havoc was trouble, I'd pay money to see what he'd do when he sees you!" She laughed. She then walked off, leaving Lloyd to smile as he enjoyed her compliments.

* * *

Behind the wall, Jay and the other boys were spying on him. Jay was enjoying a candy bar and smiled brightly, he was rooting for him! Cole and Kai wouldn't be here if they didn't root for Lloyd. It was just so adorable, his first crush come back and the crush was gong strong! Zane was confused but as the boys explained, a first love was something that lasts forever. It sounded so wonderful as well as confusing, he couldn't think of the right words for it. Lily then closed her book, scaring them. How long had she been in here?! She threw out a sigh as well as a bored look, how naive of Cherise.

She was still treating Lloyd as a child, despite him being the same age as her right now...

If his elder brother Havoc was any clue, she shouldn't be acting so familiar with him. It gives the wrong impression to a man, many misunderstandings. "Cherise really should treat him as a man or he'll show her that he is one." She said out loud. All were confused, only Jay getting what she meant immediately. It took Cole and Kai a bit longer but Zane didn't seem to understand what she meant, this surprised her. She went closer to him and began fixing his hoodie, why was to show him what she meant. "There is a difference between boys and men: Boys are timid and too shy to act, Men on the other hand...Aren't afraid to take what they want, be it a trinket or a woman." Lily explained. After she unzipped his hoodie, Zane looked at her in confusion. She returned the look, most would reach out for her hand. This one didn't, such control he had. "Even so, Lloyd would never do something like that. If what you say is true then doesn't that mean he would be too scared?" Zane asked. The red head adjusted her glasses, this was true..."All I'm concerned about is that Cherise is far too comfortable around him, it's really misleading." Lily sad before leaving.

"You don't think Lloyd would force himself on her, do you?" Jay asked in worry. Cole got nervous, they had to talk to Lloyd. A just in case, 12 or 21...He needed to understand the difference between consent and non consent, just so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Zane then zipped up his hoodie, why did he get the feeling she was trying to seduce him? He felt a soft pressure on him when she looked at him, his sixth sense told him to look away and he looked at her hands.

* * *

Later on that night, Cherise finished her route and bumped into someone, freezing when she saw them. His blond hair, his golden eyes...Ashton?! Ashton smiled, her surprised look was priceless. All his workouts paid off, now he looked the very image of a runner. The ideal body type for a Thief...He was hired by Richard to bring Cherise back, if he did, Cherise would be his bride. Break up with him, huh? Go good, huh? Maybe she needed to be reminded of what she was turning her back on, as well as WHOM.

"Ashton, if your here to take me home, forget it!" Cherise yelled.

"How can I when your old man offered your hand in marriage to me? I thought he'd never do that but I guess he's that desperate to get you back." Ashton laughed.

Cherise felt her blood run cold, her Father did what?! Offered her hand to Ashton...What was he thinking!? No, she wouldn't be stuck in a loveless marriage, never! Ashton then held her by her waist, smiling. "Come on, you don't miss being a thief...or me?" He asked. She put her hand on his chest and pushed, she didn't want him back and she meant it! All this did was make him laugh, kissing her. She fussed and tried pushing him away, get off! She finally had it and slapped him, earning a glare from him. "Let me go or I'll scream!" Cherise warned him. Ashton sighed, as if that scared him...He went to kiss her again, she pushed his face away and screamed before he held her mouth closed, she bit down on his hand and got him to yell. He smacked her across the face, "You bitch!" he roared. She went to scream again but had Ashton covering her mouth, he was about to pick her up and take her back to Jones Manor.

The keyword being "About".

He dodged a katana swung at him, Cherise was then pulled over to her rescuer. It turned out to be Lloyd, surprising both Cherise and Ashton. Who the hell was this and why was he so protective over Cherise? He looked so familiar, he looked like that brat Cherise use to babysit. Lloyd heard her scream and ran over, seeing some guy forcing himself on Cherise! He looked at his eyes and hair, getting even angrier. It was that bastard Ashton!

"Well, well...Count Fatass...Finally putting down the fork, are we?" Lloyd taunted.

"Wait, your that brat, how the hell are you older?!" Ashton asked.

Lloyd looked at Cherise and then back at him, smirking. "Oh, just doing as you said...Sticking to girls MY age." he empathized.

Ashton was about to fight him until the other Ninja arrived, he chose to run away. Lloyd asked if Cherise was ok, seeing Tiffany run over. She asked what happened since she saw Lloyd running into that alleyway from the diner, getting angry once she was told Ashton went for Cherise. That fat bastard again?! And he was offered Cherise's hand in marriage, their father's permission...She shook her head and went back to end her shift, Cherise telling her not to. Lloyd offered to walk her home, she took it again. Would this become a habit? He hadn't let go of her hand yet, her hand started to hurt. "Lloyd, you can let go now..." She reminded him. Lloyd saw this and let go reluctantly, he didn't know his grip was so strong now. "Sorry, anytime I see that jerk, I just lose it." He sighed. He walked her home and was about to kiss her, only to stop himself. After what just happened, he shouldn't even think about it! "Night, Cherise...See you tomorrow." he said awkwardly. Cherise smiled at the small slip up, he was still just a boy after all. But he DID save her so maybe she could humor him, "Lloyd, Thank you." She said before kissing his cheek. Lloyd blushed heavily, relishing in being kissed by his first crush. "Anytime, Cherise..." He said dreamily.

* * *

 **Isn't that just adorable? I'm actually proud of this chapter, I'm giving Lloyd the one thing most guys wish they could do: beat thier crush's asshole boyfriend at the same age. Cherise sure is spoiling Lloyd here, she won't regret that I hope. Lily sure thinks it's a problem, is she right to worry though?**

 **Senior fans, you all know the answer to THAT question already...**


	5. Chapter 5

**And up to the plate is Kyra Jones, one of the popular girls in the Quad. In the original, Kyra's quite the deceiver. That's not gonna change but what will change is some of the mystery on her.**

 **What lies beyond this smile? Why is Kai the one she is drawn to?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ever Tempered**

Kyra continued to smile and be chipper at her job, her boss sighed. Kyra was the best kind of worker, it was a shame she was leaving. But she had a better gig so that was understandable. Kyra was then hit on by some boys, the two of them flirted with her while ordering. Kyra flirted back but brushed them off, stating that she was working right now. She was so cute...She was perfect, why weren't there more girls like her? She then glared at them with her eyes turning cold, fools...All men she met were fools...Fools whom all thought they were in control when the truth was that they weren't...All seemingly confident and yet she was sure they'd break once she got to them, a mere touch was all it took. Were the Men of Ninjago even Men anymore? She then picked up her eyes and smiled cheerfully, appearing as the ever ball of energy. The only other person to get this was Ataru Yogan, she did find him cute with his long black hair and brown eyes. While he appeared ever the kind host, he was outright laughing at the dumb bimbos fawning over him underneath his passive smile.

After work, Ataru offered to walk her to her sister's job at the diner. "Ninjago has gotten so dangerous for girls nowadays, the Ninja's patrols have made the city so much safer." Ataru commented. She got his comment as a soft warning to her, that walking alone from here was a bad idea. He was also tell her the Ninja would be in the area soon, she smiled at this. "Why, thank you Ataru. Do you spoil Mizune like this too?" She teased. Ataru laughed at this, "I was raised to be the perfect gentlemen to ALL women. Mizune just gets a little bit more then others..." he admitted. Kyra decided to ask a question, curious "Ataru, are you Chinese or Japanese?" She asked. Ataru smirked, "Both, actually. Dad's Japanese and Mom's Chinese, the language barrier in my family is ridiculous!" He answered. The redhead giggled, how delightful! So he knew English, Japanese AND Chinese, no wonder he didn't look like the typical asian man! He walked her to Tiffany's job, only to be stopped by a gang of men. Kyra and Ataru sighed, so much for a easy stroll...Ataru rolled his eyes, honestly...These men were utter fools, couldn't they see that Cashier Kyra wasn't the REAL Kyra? Even HE could see that and he was pretty dense, these guys were denser then concrete! "Beat it, loser...We're interested in the girl." One barked at him, Ataru merely sighed and took a fighting stance. He was raised as a Gentlemen so he'd fight for Kyra's behalf, even if she was stronger then she looked. The men went to Kyra, one picked up her chin. Her eyes were still closed, Ataru remained poised. It was like watching a cat ready to pounce, she'd scratch him at any second now. "How about we have a good time, babe? Right here, right now?" The guy flirted. Kyra giggled again, he really was a dummy, wasn't he?

"Sure." the guy went in for a kiss but was met with a violent smack to his cheek, he screamed in pain. They all looked at her and grew terrified, seeing Kyra's smile turn from sweet to menacing. "What's the matter? I thought you all wanted a good time, right here, right now..." She asked. She wielded her whip and flicked at them, the wall behind them crumbled and the bricks fell down. Ataru didn't bat an eye at this, what did one expect a woman who graduated from hell? Judging from her whip, he guess right that she was a Dungeon Master. Dungeon Masters were those would were not only strong but much like Seducers, always in control. In all situations, no matter how grim they seemed. Kyra wielded her whip with a graceful smile, showing comfort in whipping others. Ataru jumped back and let her continue, it was rude to jump in if assistance wasn't needed. Kyra stopped and sighed in boredom, looking disappointed. Her smile was then formed into a soft frown, her brows down. "Well, that was a waste of time...I should have let you fight, Ataru..." She groaned. Ataru laughed again, she was right. "True, I could have ended it so much faster." He laughed. She brought up her usual smile as Kai and Cole approached them and asked what happened, Ataru explained that they were walking along and they were stopped by these guys, he beat them up so they wouldn't hurt Kyra. Kyra nodded, appreciating Ataru lying for her. To the Ninja, she was a sweet girl so she wanted to maintain the image a bit longer. Kai saw blood on her hands and freaked, was she ok? Ataru took out a handkerchief and wipe the blood off her hands, groaning that he usual avoided making a mess. He was such a good actor, he had a bright future in acting. Ataru bowed at both the Red Ninja and Black Ninja, he was joined by Mizune.

She waved at Kyra and Tiffany, who she hadn't seen since this morning. It was really busy since she and Tiffany both worked here, mostly men! Ataru put his arm around her, "Ataru, you really shouldn't make such a mess, your Dad has to fix them up." Mizune sighed. Ataru shrugged, "They should have kept their hands to themselves, this is a piece of cake for Dad." He groaned as he walked off with her. Kai and Cole took over and walked both girls home, much to Tiffany's insistence that they were fine.

* * *

The Next day, Kai was still bothered by what happened. While he's grateful to her co-worker for helping her, why did he get the idea that it wasn't what actually happened? If Ataru DID help her, why was his hands clean? While it was possible that he cleaned them off, why was Kyra's hands coated in blood for? Both she and Ataru were looked after, the police stated that Ataru had the blood splatter and bruises consistent to his story. Case closed but why did he get the feeling that Kyra wasn't all sweet as sugar? His thoughts were haulted once Kyra gave him a bottle of water, putting it on his cheek to shock him. He jumped and she giggled, she sat down with him and began to ask him questions.

His last name, age and everything else, Kai was all too happy to tell her. Tiffany rolled her eyes, he was actually falling for this fake Kyra. Well, she couldn't really fault him. Many were drawn to this sweet persona, few knew and accepted her as she was in truth. While Kyra was the the sweet one, she hid alot of herself away. Much like a cat, if she liked you, she liked you. If she hated you, she hated you. She wouldn't just tell you, you had to guess. And judging by this interaction, Kyra liked Kai. Why else would she go the extra mile in being so sickeningly sweet? It was a soft but big tell in her Quadruple sister, The more she lied, the more she liked you. Not that she blamed her, the boy was Kyra's Type. Naturally tanned, brown hair all spiked, brown eyes that could almost pass off for red, appropriate since he was the Ninja of Fire. The fact he was toned up made him more of Kyra's type, all the more she wanted to lie. He stood at about 5 feet and 7 inches, at least an inch shorter then the Black Ninja. She left her alone for now, she wouldn't blow the whistle on Kyra. Let the Ninja find out what he was in for in perusing her, she wasn't the average girl. Wooing Kyra would take more then just flowers, letters and candy, as she hated those. Lily saw her wondering around, going back to her typing. She didn't have time to inquire on who she was stalking at the moment, she had to get this all written down.

"Writing more smut, Four-eyes? If only Zane knew how much of a freak you actually are..." Tiffany said as she leaned in to read. Lily continued to write, "How odd that I'm the freak meanwhile your planning to drug everyone aboard the Bounty and study them." Lily answered lazily. Tiffany shrugged, this was Cherise's fault. Had she let her experiment on her customers, she wouldn't have to resort to this. The bespectacled sister looked at her, amazing. Tiffany was truly amazing. How she simply refused to take blame for anything she does, including drugging others. She would always say it was they're fault or someone else's fault, she never apologized. "And If Cherise just let me experiment on the customers, I wouldn't have to do this." She said faultlessly. She walked off, commenting that the character sounded alot like Zane.

Lily merely blushed lightly, so what if he did? She had a thing for blond, blue eyed men, Tiffany knew this!

* * *

Later that night, Kyra walked home alone, getting stopped by a few girls. "Hey, bitch! I don't know how but you beat up my brother, your gonna pay!" She barked. Oh, so he had little girls fighting for him now? He really needed to learn to handle things on his own instead of relying on his baby sister to fight for him...She turned around and showed off a more demon like expression. "How cute...Your going to treat me?" She asked while her tone turned slightly menacing. The girls then freaked out, was this woman a demon?! She then walked closer to them and they screamed, she let out a scream herself.

As for why...Well, The girl needed an alibi...The ninja were on patrol in this area.

Meanwhile, Kai ran off towards the street, he heard so many screams! He continued to run, skidding to a stop. He had his Katana in hand, ready to fight. "Who's there?!" Kai yelled. He then grew shocked, he couldn't believe what he saw...A bunch of girls were beaten down, Kyra was in the middle. She looked terrifying, her smile looked so evil..."K-Kyra?" He asked. Kyra then snapped out of it, looking at him in surprise. Ataru wasn't hereto cover her, he definitely saw it. But Kyra wasn't fazed, she merely looked around, looking at her hands and screamed. Kai went to her and asked her what happened, Kyra told him in a whisper that she didn't remember anything, only that these girls were going to beat her up. He looked at the damage, Kyra was very strong...What did they teach her at St. Rachael? Whatever it was, it made her do this...

He held her, she smiled a bit. He was so cute, did he want to help her? It was far too late for that but she would humor him at least.

Kai of course glared at her in suspicion, he wasn't sure but something told him to be careful...

But why did he find it so hard to trust Kyra?

* * *

 **Wow, Kai's pretty smart not to trust Kyra outright. I made her even nastier...Good, just shows how fucked up St. Rachael and Darkley is and that's a good thing. Because quite frankly, it is. I felt bad making him so submissive without a reason, now I have one.** **Hope Kai keeps those wits about him, he'll need them.**

 **I don't know if anyone will like her being so much more dark but oh well...**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now the last and most popular Quadruplet, Tiffany Jones. In the original, she has the hardest time changing her ways. Again, I kept this as it's perfect for her. I'll try to make Cole a bit nicer but I like that he gives Tiffany the most realistic reactions anyone would have with what she does to him, no-one likes getting drugged!**

 **She not just a bitch but she's a MEGA bitch.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ever Toxic**

Tiffany hummed as opened her drawer, smiling as she looked inside it. New test subjects...She just loved beginning a new study, they were always fun in the beginning. How many did she have before? 99...99 subjects, boys, girls, women, men...Such an accomplishment! Now she would study her 100th subject, she hovered her fingers over the books in Order: Silver was Sensei Wu's Book, Black was Cole's Book, Red was Kai's Book, Blue was Jay's book White was Zane's book and Red with Gold Pattern was Nya's book. She stopped on Nya's book, only to move it. No, she needed a male subject or it's be imbalanced. She stopped on Sensei Wu's book but then moved her finger again. She wanted to save him for later, after she studied Lloyd...She was then stuck on the four Ninja and their books, which one would she choose? She started at the black one and giggled, of course! She picked it up and held it closer, smirking in a devilish tone.

The Black Ninja, the Ninja of the Earth...She flipped it open and began writing, name, age, occupation and filling out many other things such as star signs, foods, drinks...Cherise, Lily and Kyra all looked into her room and grew worried, she had her book out...Anytime those things were out, it was bad time. All panicked when they saw the color, The Earth Ninja her target. Lily sighed and pushed her glasses with care, not letting her hear do so. She had a feeling he'd go first, being that Cole was Tiffany's type. While she had many subjects, a great deal of them were muscular. As a writer, she knew why she went after this type: She loved bringing down powerful people, the stronger, the better. Considering she was an Herbalist, this feeling was understood. Unlike Thieves, Dungeon Masters, Seductress and Warfare classes, the Herbalist class was the weakest class. However, it only lacked in physical power. Mental power on the other hand was on par with Seductress classes, to create complicated mixes require a lot of knowledge. And Tiffany was one of the smartest in her field, creating many at what Teachers called "An inhuman pace".

Beauty, speed, power...There's ALWAYS a Mix for that. That was what she told her back in high school, a bit into her sister' psyche really. Due to this, she view people as subjects and not people. She, Kyra and Tiffany were that screwed up mentally...Kyra and her viewed others like playthings, toys. Cherise was the only one that seemed close to "normal" but she wondered how many slip ups she had, how many marks had she taken from?

"I thought I told you girls that it's impossible for us to walk away from this life, once in, you can't get out..." Tiffany said out loud as she walked out and ate a roll.

* * *

On The Bounty, Cole was lifting weights. Why was due to upkeep his muscles, he didn't want them to deflate on him! Especially since they're were more girls on the ship, all of them cute! Nya was cute too but he wouldn't steal her away from Jay, he respected boundaries. He had a lot of girls sending their love confessions through mail, he felt bad for the mail carrier. It was nothing new, even back in elementary school, he had girls chasing after him. He had his Dad to blame for his good looks, and his Father from the photos of Grandpa! His eyes came from Mom. He continued his reps, Tiffany walked in and leaned on the door frame as she gazed at him. She began writing down as she watched, blind yet aware of what she wrote.

Standing at 5 feet and 8 inches...Long, thick, messy black hair... Thick black brows...Crystal blue eyes...Tanned skin...Complete with Muscles just about everywhere...

She blushed a bit, she had quite the subject...She was a bit of a sucker for beef cakes and this boy was a beef WEDDING cake, she then slammed her book closed. She did this on purpose, just to let Cole know she was here. He then placed the barbell down with a loud clank, alerting Tiffany to it's grand weight. He got up and wiped his brow, "Can I help you?" He asked. Tiffany smirked and held a bottle of water to him, "You've been at it for hours, can't keep all those muscles if you don't hydrate." She teased. He carefully looked this one up and down, which sister was this again? They all wear the same color, have the same hair and eyes, be more distinct! He then stopped at her legs, seeing them in black stockings. Ah, this was Tiffany then. The one with the legs, noted. He smiled softly and nodded, she walked over and gave it to him. "Thanks." He sighed. He then guzzled it down, realizing how thirsty he actually was. Tiffany merely handed him a jug of water, she had feeling she'd need this. He again downed it, uncaring if some went down to his chest. Tiffany studied him again, blushing even more. He looked even better close up, every scar and hard line. Cole saw her staring and smirked, she was checking him out. "Like what you see, Jones?" He flirted. She shrugged, "Hard not to, I love handmade things...Like hard bods, for example." She said while putting a hand on his chest.

Her hand was really soft, it made him shutter a bit from how cold it was. She merely walked over and grabbed a chair, taking out the book and sat down. Cole of course fixed himself so he was facing at her, he had a clear shot at her panties. Blue stripped, not bad. He continued his reps, taking small peeks at her legs. She would shift them every so often, she smiled. Ah, so he was an Ass man? Good, easier to tease. She then walked over to him and bent over, smiling at him. "Careful, you don't want to over strain your body..." She warned. He managed to not drool at the view she gave him: a closer look at her legs and panties. Damn, they looked so soft and plump...These panties hugged her just right, none of it was wrong. "Oh, I'm straining..." He flirted. He resisted the urge to grab her ass and squeeze it, why was easy. He was raised to be a good boy and grabbing someone's ass was a big no-no, even if this one looked pretty good. He got up and felt dizzy all of a sudden, Tiffany put her hand on him. "You ok?" She asked. Cole couldn't answer as he felt a coldness at his backside and fainted, she made sure to catch his head. She smiled and hummed as she took him to his room.

Cherise saw this and got worried, looks like she drugged him. "Tiffany, don't hurt him." She warned. Cole was the leader so if something was wrong with him, Tiffany was in deep shit. She turned her nose at her, "And if you just let me drug customers, we wouldn't be at this dreadful impasse." She sighed. Cherise just shook her head, letting her take him in the Ninja's room. She couldn't let her leave him in the hall, too suspicious. Tiffany kept feinting responsibly, someone was gonna make her take it.

Hopefully, it'll be the Black Ninja...She sure as hell couldn't!

* * *

Later that night, Cole woke up and saw Tiffany next to him. She changed his towel for a wet one, he turned to her. "What happened?" He asked groggily. Tiffany giggled, "I told you to be careful about Straining yourself, I had to drag you here." Tiffany lied. Cole smiled at her but then began to think about it, something was wrong. He looked down and saw his black boxers, blushing and looking at her. She didn't undress him, did she?! How much did she see?! He heard her giggled a bit, blushing. "You didn't see it, did you?" he asked as he got up. She shook her head, "I only saw you down to the boxers, I didn't feel right stripping you down." She sighed. That was the truth, she wanted to take it slow with this subject...He sighed in relief...Cole though about it again and then got angry, she drugged him!

"You bitch, you drugged me! That water jug, there was something in it, wasn't there!?" Cole asked in an accusing tone.

"What proof do you have of that?" She asked in a cocky tone.

"Nothing yet...I knew you and your sisters couldn't be trusted! I don't care how hot you are, I'm not letting some bitch drug me and get away with it!" Cole barked.

"So your alright with letting your fellow ninja know that their leader was incapacitated by a meek woman? Your masculinity's pretty solid then." She teased.

Cole growled, she wouldn't dare! Tiffany bent over to him and smirked, he wouldn't say a word as doing so would embarrass him to no end, he had alot of pride in those muscles so he'd never admit it. She held his face and her looks grew quite menacing and dark, letting out a dark giggle this time. Cole freaked out, the face she was making was scaring him...Tiffany touched her nose with his nose, making Cole blush even more. "Your my 100th subject, Black Ninja. I plan to study and experiment on every last bit of you, I'll drug you as much as I please in the meantime." She laughed. Cole got even more pissed, grabbing her shirt in his fist. "The hell you will, every time you drug me, I'll smack you!" he threatened. Tiffany laughed at this, so what? He didn't scare her, it wouldn't stop her. She then felt her head pulled down, her lips smashed into his. It wasn't quite the smack she expected...Cole didn't want to hit a girl so he settled for this, she wouldn't say anything either or he'd blow the whistle on her. If I'm going down, I'll take you with me...That's what this little kiss seemed to tell her, he then let go of her and smirked back.

Tiffany growled, bastard! Threaten her, huh? Fine...She had a way of getting what she wants, she STILL wasn't scared of him.

But she would just leave before he got anymore ideas...Cole put on the rest of his clothes and went down to eat, getting made that Tiffany was cooking this time.

She better leave the others alone or he'd REALLY let her have it!

* * *

 **Decided to give Cole more of a reason to be a jerk, you would be too if a girl was doing things without your permission!**

 **How's it all look? Probably lame...Sorry if this is such a dry hump compared what it was before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's see how our Nindroid handles falling in love with a seductress. How are the guys gonna keep him away from Tiffany, who wants to experiment on him as well as the others?**

 **I really need to state this because it happened in the old story too: This story was originally created during the early days of season one, I fell out of it once I found out Zane was a robot...I got use to the ideas over time so please don't correct me on their actual names, ages or anything else.**

 **If it bother you so much, then don't read it.**

 **This also includes Misako, I made Meilin before she was introduced. I guessed on a career that would help her son and husband, since a lot of the battle talks about the past. What's better then an Archaeologist?**

 **That all being said, let's keep going.**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Writer's Understanding**

We find Lily typing once again, placing her chin on her hands. She was stumped, how on earth would she write this? A Challenge was given to her, write in first person about falling in love. It can be any character, any gender but it must convey the feeling of love completely. While she thought it easy at first, she lost her place about a sentence in.

The Character she chose was Sinclair, a Character she created a while back. She was what all men and women desired: Tall, gorgeous and classy but underneath was a very seductive black widow. Sinclair murdered these men for their riches after she had them in her bed, all couldn't resister her charm and they fell for her. Beautiful dark blue hair with golden eyes and wrapped in pale white skin, her figure was deep in it's curves and she only wore everything that would show it all off. All in order to draw in her targets. Out of all Characters she had created, she held a great love for this one. As for why was because she was her first character, the first one she made back when she was 12. Sinclair was from a Series dubbed "Black Waters." She had killed about 49 men and women, many ways had had they're fortunes. Out of all her roster, for her to fall in love would be the greatest irony.

Only there was a bit a problem...Lily didn't know what love was...

She tilted her head, that's a bit dramatic but considering that she really didn't express it, made her come to this conclusion...Oh, she knew how to fake being in love but feeling it for real? She then thought about her attractions to blond and blue-eyed men...WHY did she like those men? She didn't remember any men that made her really turn her head...Cherise walked into her room to bring her dinner, just a sandwich as Tiffany was having one of her fits. She saw her in deep thought, she waved a hand at her. Lily jolted up right and looked at Cherise, "Grilled Tuna Sandwich with seaweed, your favorite fish. Would have had sushi but Tiffany's on strike again." Cherise sighed. Cherise was a decent cook but she just couldn't do sushi, she always made them sloppy or just a mess in general. Lily had weakness for sushi of all types but she did like fish prepared other ways too. Such as this lovely sandwich, she took a nibble and smiled. It tasted good, "Thank you, I had forgotten to eat earlier..." She admitted. The lead sister smiled at that, Lily and her writing. While a lot of it was smut, she devoted everything she had into them. And it paid off, earning the attention of The Black Wing Club. The elite part of the Writing Club, if you were chosen, your career as a writer was set for life.

Lily was bringing extra money in this way, accepting the challenges on the web boards. Was that why she was so lost in her own head? She read the challenge, surprised. This was giving her a hard time? She was under the impression that Lily knew what love was, how hard was this? "I don't really remember if I ever fell in love." Lily sighed. Cherise gave a shocked look, Lily never fell in love? She held her shoulders, "Lily, everyone can love. Don't let what those nasty old hags said get to you now. Ex-Seductresses can too!" Cherise told her. She hugged her, loving her support. "Thank you but I keep drawing a blank so I must have never had one." Lily answered.

* * *

Cherise walked out, finding Tiffany leaning on the wall next to the door. Cherise didn't even jump, of course she would spy on Lily. "Done throwing a tantrum?" She asked. Tiffany turned her nose, what tantrum? "I'll cook if you let me experiment on Lloyd..." Tiffany asked. This got Cherise to get angry, no way! "No, besides I made sandwiches. Your not getting Lloyd or anyone else, it's bad enough you have Cole!" She groaned. Tiffany just shrugged,she really shouldn't hold back on being attracted to Lloyd, since he was legal now. To find him attractive at the same age was a given, a big step above that lard ass turned ass hat! Cherise sighed sadly, feeling bad for Lily. So she never once felt love for a boy? Tiffany opened one eye and looked at her sister, what was that look for? Cherise paced for a bit, "Lily's never had a crush? Then how does she like blondes with blue eyes?" She asked out loud. Tiffany pushed herself off the wall and put her hands behind her head with her elbow upward, really? Cherise didn't remember anything at all? Jeez, she was so dense! Many girls develop preferences from their fathers or they're first crush, that's why they were very important as they shaped your dating history. Lily was no exception, her preference came from her childhood. She fell in love with a boy but it came with a hitch...

The boy was dying...

They're romance only lasted for a year, to which she always came to see him and talk to him. She was there the day he died as well, Lily was ridden with grief. She wouldn't eat, sleep or drink, she would just utter his name over and over while crying. Tiffany of course had enough of seeing her like this and heard the head maid muse about using something to make her forget about the boy. She forced her sister to take it and once she did, she was back to normal. Since then, Tiffany noticed that in giving her that amnesia pill, Lily hadn't fallen love with anyone else. It was something that worried her but it was better then having her die out of grief!

"She has. I'm going to insist that you don't tell her that." Tiffany admitted.

"...Tiffany, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO? " Cherise strained between her teeth.

"Saved her life, that's what. Dying of a broken heart is sorry way to go..." Tiffany groaned as she walked passed her.

Cherise just watched her leave, still in shock. Her first love almost killed her?! Who did she fall in love with to make that happen, was the boy perhaps...Dying and actually did Die? And yet...Tiffany made her forget to help her? She just didn't understand that girl...Just when you think she's against you, she's with you.

God, why couldn't she be honest?!

* * *

Later on that Day, Zane began checking all his programs and made sure there were no glitches or bugs. He walked into the living room and saw a flower in a glass, seeing Jay write a note. He looked so happy, blushing on both cheeks. What was it like to actually love? He understood loving a Father or brothers but what about what Jay and Nya had? That was so much more different..."Hello, Jay." Zane greeted. Jay jolted but then relaxed once he saw Zane, waving at him. "Hi, Zane. What's up?" Jay asked. He looked at the note and chuckled, Jay blushed even more. "Think Nya will like it?" He asked. Zane nodded, no doubt she'd love whatever he wrote. Zane was worried about the flower though, didn't Nya have an allergy to perfume? Jay explained that it was fake, Zane sighed in relief and patted his shoulder. He was so considerate!

"What is love, Jay? What is it to love another person I mean...?" Zane asked. Jay stopped in place and looked at him in surprise, only to realize why he asked. Right, Zane was a Nindroid...Dr. Julien didn't get to tell him about it from the sound of it, making it really sad. He told him it was like feeling really warm and happy all at the same time, you feel like there were nuts and bots in your stomach! That made Zane worry and make sure Jay didn't swallow any nuts or bolt, only for Jay to quickly say it was an expression. Just kissing Nya gave him a shock every time, like a constant lighting strike to his body! Zane ran a search about kissing, finding what Jay said to be true. "Sorry for being so shocked before, I just see you staring at Lily all the time so I thought you knew..." Jay admitted. Zane thought about it, had he? Zane left Jay to walk out of the room, Lily coming in to grab a cup of water. She put ice cubes in it and slid it over to him, Zane caught it without fail. He nodded at her, his hydration levels were a tad low.

He then looked at Lily, she seemed melancholy this time. "Lily, are you ok? You seem troubled." he asked. Lily snapped out of her daze and looked at Zane, nodding. "Oh, yes. Sorry if I worried you, Zane." she answered. He got the feeling she was lying but he didn't want to pry, it was rude. "If something is bothering you, you can talk to me." He offered. Lily smiled gently at that, such a kind man. But this kind of matter was rather embarrassing, a women not knowing what love was...They both saw a Kiwi and made a grab for it, touching the other's hand. Lily was stunned by how cold Zane's hands were, even if he was the Ninja of Ice! Zane was thrown off by how soft her hand was, it was also warm. It was only natural for them to look their hands and then at each other, both noticing the other's face. Lily' face was untouched for the most part, her lips being touched with lip gloss. Her glasses were so large, almost unnecessarily so. He felt the urge to remove them but fought it, that was rude. Zane retracted his hand, Lily cleared her throat as she blushed. He was quite attractive, his eyes were so bright...Ice blue she would say.

"Would you like to split it?" She asked. Zane nodded, sharing it would solve this. He grew to love certain fruits, Kiwis were a recent favorite. He was able to eat them peel and all until Lloyd showed him how to peel it, it was so much more pleasant! So tart and refreshing..."Did you know you can actually freeze these? Once they're peeled and cut of course..." Lily brought up. Zane perked up at that, really? He did a soft search and smiled at finding the recipe, "By storing it on trays and wrapped, right?" he asked. She nodded, he was quite smart. Not many knew that off hand, using they're phones for it. Lily began peeling, Zane asked if he could help but she insisted on peeling and cutting. Odd, was it them or did this seem somehow familiar? Now how could that be, none remember a scenario like this happening until now! Once all divided, the two ate the slices. She noticed how Zane just place one on his tongue and took it in his mouth, the move was quite delicate. No noise came form him, she giggled before nibbling hers. Zane watched her do so, noticing it. Such an odd habit but perhaps since he was around boys then girls, maybe he just got use to seeing others stuff their face.

Tiffany walked in and saw this, making lunch. As she gathered the mushrooms and rice, she noticed the blushes on their faces. Was Lily perhaps...Falling in love with Zane? Shit, this was good as it told her the amnesia pill didn't erase her ability to love another boy but she had a feeling Zane was hiding something. Something was just not quite right about him, Ninja of Ice or not...She wanted to study him but he seemed to be able to dodge her with ease, knowing exactly when she'd strike in fact. And it infuriated her! No man could escape her study, she'd make sure of it! But first, she made the mushroom rice. She continued to watch them as they shared the Kiwi, remembering what she use to do for the dying boy...She used to peel and cut up fruit for him and he would share it with her. Tiffany then began to look at Zane with scrutiny...Something seemed familiar to him, that was odd...How could she say he was familiar if they've never met before? As soon as she finished making it, Cole was behind her and growled. It was his turn to cook, she might poison someone! "I was suppose to cook today." Cole stated. Tiffany put her hand on her cheek and looked away, "That was today? So sorry, Cole-baby but I think your fellow Ninja need a break from your cooking, taking too much toxins isn't good for you." She teased. Cole growled, there was nothing wrong with his cooking! And it wasn't toxic! Lily looked to Zane, only to nod that it was indeed toxic.

Brothers are honest and Cole honestly couldn't cook, he appreciated him trying anyway though. Wait, Cole-baby? Zane chuckled as Lily giggled, Tiffany gave him a nickname? That was new, she never gave her guinea pigs cute nicknames like that. Was this perhaps a tell that her smart mouth sister was actually falling for him? Looks like it was finally happening for Tiffany, she found a man that actually made her CARE! Cole looked at Zane, telling him he was cooking tomorrow night. Tiffany quickly stated she was cooking again, only making him more mad. "You aren't bossing me out of THIS kitchen, Peaches!" He growled. Tiffany just smirked, "I can and I have, Cole-baby." she teased again. They continued to argue into the next room, leaving Zane and Lily to both apologize for the other's behavior. Lily shook her head, Tiffany certainly inherited Father's mouth. Cole seemed to have quite the temper but that seemed to be a specialty of her sister, knowing exactly how to piss someone off. She took delight in it and that was dangerous, Cole seemed patient but he also seemed the type to hit you if you pissed him off enough. They heard a smack, sounds like Tiffany didn't like what he had to say. This was followed by another smack with a squeal, did Cole hit her just now? Lily laughed at that, "You bastard, you can't smack my ass!" She screeched. "I can and I have, Peaches." he retorted. Lily face planted onto her hands, snickering. Someone actually did the thing she always wanted to happen to Tiffany, someone finally spanked her like the spoiled brat she was! Zane laughed at that, only to apologize for doing so. It was rude to laugh at other's misfortunes, even if she angered Cole.

Lily and he got up before those two could hit each other even worse, Sensei Wu wouldn't like it if it continued!

* * *

Later that night, Lily stated to type. Now what would Sinclair fall in love with? She noticed that she killed with many white haired men with yellow eyes...She thought about it, WHY did Sinclair kill this type of man? A few fans asked the same question, adding if she had a real reason. She then felt an idea come to her, of course! Sinclair killed these men because they reminded her of something that was taken away from her, someone. A young boy she fell in love with in her childhood...A Dying boy with white hair and honey golden eyes...She would visit him everyday until the day he died, it broke her heart and forever damaged Sinclair's views on love. She smiled as soon as she wrote the last sentence:

 _"Ever since Charles died, my ability to love died with him. I guess my job was a perfect fit, since I seemed to have a knack of killing men by just being near them..."_

She sighed deeply, she finally had the book that would end "The Dark Waters Series". The very boy that died that day, she would find out that he never died...He lived and became a Detective, looking to bring Sinclair to justice. The two would then battle between themselves, would Sinclair seduce Charles and kill him or would she fall back in love with him? As for Charles, would he do his duty and arrest Sinclair or surrender to his love for her?

Outside her door, Tiffany got worried. She looked at her diary, the one she kept when they were kids. She saw the name of the Dying boy and immediately began to get a chill down her spine, reading over and over to see if she was wrong. But...Tiffany never made mistakes with names..."It can't be...For this to be right, that means what Lily saw wasn't him dying! But then...You can't fake that kind of grief..." She thought. She threw the book away from her and growled, what the hell were the odds in finding a boy with the exact same name AND blond hair with blue eyes!?

The dying boy who Lily fell in love with was named Zane Julien...

* * *

 **Believe** **it or not folks, I had this idea for the first story but I felt it wasn't good enough so I didn't do it. Now that the stories can't be too detailed on sex, I think it'll fit right in. I'm sure I'm not the only one who had this idea, what idea?**

 **Well, I don't want to spoil it for all of you by explaining it. You'll just have to read it to get it!**

 **Cherise had a boyfriend, Lily had a first love, Tiffany and Kyra...Well, they never had one. They're late bloomers unfortunately...Or are they?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think Cherise should see what kind of Man the boy she babysat turned into, it'll be up to Lloyd what kind of man though.** **Unlike the other boys, he actually went to Darkley from K to 7th grade, since he was 12 before aging out via tea.**

 **Guess who we get to see, that's right. He's back, Ladies and Gentlemen...Lloyd's Older Brother Havoc Garmadon.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Were-Ninja To Thief**

At Ninjago's Acting School, some girls and boys were staring and blushing as someone walked by. This someone was the Voice Acting Teacher, one of the two of course. Many paid attention to his blond locks, cut short and spiked. His deep green eyes were looking ahead as he left campus, clad in his black dress shirt and slacks. This was the first son of Shen and Meilin. His rich tan was from his Father though, in his current state, no one knew Lord Garmadon was actually human once. Suppose he and Lloyd served as clues to that, considering they were his children. Havoc chuckled softly, thinking back on everything. They're family was pretty messed up, not that he helped it any.

Right, once he turned 18...Just graduated, his Dad and Uncle fought over the golden weapons. Uncle Wu was reluctantly the winner, killing one's own brother was hell. Mom of course lost it and beat the crap out of him, Uncle Wu of course let her do so. He was confused on why but then understood, it his way of punishing himself for taking his elder brother's life. Mom then left on a journey to find a way to save him, leaving him with a 5 year old Lloyd. Needless to say, he was more then pissed at both parents. How do you tell a kid that his Uncle killed his Dad, that his Mom left in order to keep from killing his Father for the sake of Ninjago when he gets older? The answer Havoc came to was easy...

You don't.

Lloyd wasn't a dumb kid so he grew to resent Havoc for not telling him anything that was happening, which was fine. Havoc couldn't come up with a good way to explain anything to him, it sounded so crazy! And it was, as crazy as it was real. Havoc loved his kid brother but what he needed wasn't a big brother, he needed his Mom and Dad. Now from the letters he got from said Uncle, Lloyd was 21 years old. Heh, they use to be 13 years apart. Now they were 4 years apart, Havoc was 25 years old. As for why the huge gap, Dad spent some time in the Psyche Ward. Shen cracked up here and there, finally losing it when Havoc was about 4 and hadn't seen him until he was 12 years old. It took a long time for Havoc to get why Shen was like this, finding out a snake bite did this. The darkness growing in him continued, it consumed him slowly as he aged. His time at Darkley didn't help either, Havoc was sure it made it worse. Only the Sinful Six, his Mother, His Aunt, Uncle Wu and Old Lady Nabiki knew what hell Darkley was back in 1975. He always asked his Dad about it, only getting told he was too young to understand. What the hell was he suppose to tell Lloyd then God damn it?!

Havoc punched a wall and snarled, he wasn't sure what to tell him now! He sighed, shake it off...He had to tell him something, anything to give him some clarity!

* * *

On the bounty, Havoc walked aboard and hugged his Uncle. Sensei Wu hugged Havoc tightly, missing him. Things were so awkward between them for so long, how does an Uncle engage with his nephews after killing their father? Havoc shook his head, he was was angry before but he began to understand after a while. Sensei Wu felt dreadful, he really hoped it didn't have to come to that but what could he do? He taught Wu to defend himself as their Father taught him, no one would guess he'd have to defend against said Elder Brother...Havoc wondered how long his Uncle took to "come back", killing a stranger takes the sanity right out of you but someone you know? Your sibling? As stable as his Uncle Wu was, he was sure Uncle Wu cracked up. Sensei Wu kept writing letters to them so it seemed like he was able to hold himself together long enough to reach out to his Nephews. Havoc forced himself to write back as he still loved his Uncle, he also felt Lloyd needed to know someone other then his brother was here.

Lloyd walked in, surprised. "Havoc?!" Lloyd asked. Havoc and Sensei Wu looked at Lloyd, Havoc walked over and put a hand on his head. He stopped looking so stunned and pulled him into a hug, Lloyd hugged him back. "Damn it, Lloyd...Your blond version of Dad." Havoc laughed. Lloyd pulled away, shaking his head. "How?" he asked. Havoc laughed, right...He didn't see much of Dad, he only saw him in the obsidian black skin...Havoc showed him a picture, about when he was a baby. Lloyd saw his Dad and was taken aback by it. Shen in the photo had dark brown hair, green eyes and the rich tan Hovoc had. He also saw his Mom, Meilin. Meilin was blond with sunset eyes, she had a tanned complexion. He kept looking at it, then looked at Havoc. Havoc nodded and showed him to a mirror, "Believe it now?" He asked. Lloyd nodded sadly, "Where's Mom?" He asked Havoc. Havoc sighed, better start from the top...He explained what happened, only for Sensei Wu to stop him and take over, wanting to tell him what happened. Lloyd learn his Dad was bitten by the Great Devour and the evil in him continued to grow, telling him of the struggle between the golden weapons and the result. Havoc told him why Meilin left, Lloyd got mad. Why the hell wasn't she here?! "If she really loved me, she'd be here!" He barked. Sensei Wu and Havoc didn't flinch, both expected Lloyd to be mad.

Sensei Wu hugged Lloyd tightly before letting go, he made him suffer so much. "I know you are angry but try to understand-" Sensei Wu began. Lloyd balled up his fists, "How can I understand someone who not here!?" Lloyd yelled before running off. Sensei Wu sighed, perhaps he was asking too much of him. Havoc just put his hand on his head, closing one eye. "Nobody said growing up was easy, Uncle Wu. If they did, they're full of shit." Havoc sighed. Sensei Wu gave him a stern look, Havoc needed to watch his mouth. "Havoc Mortimer Garamadon, language! Your a Teacher for heaven sake!" he scolded. Havoc groaned, he quickly forgot his Uncle hated swearing. It not only reminded him of his brother but it bothered him as Havoc was smarter then to use such foul language! Lloyd was already saying them so frequently, he started saying it to his own Father at age 2! Needless to say, Lloyd NEVER said "Fuck You, Daddy." to Shen again...

* * *

In Town, Cherise was drinking some coffee. She and the girls were off today, she was ordering out since she wanted to lay off Tiffany tonight. She cooked all week for them almost without complaining, ALMOST! That was good, now if only she could get her to stop studying Cole...Maybe it was too late for that. What to eat this time? Kyra could eat anything, Lily preferred seafood while Tiffany was fussy with food...Cherise herself would eat anything if all her sisters could eat them, she loved eating rich foods but couldn't eat big meals. She had to eat six small meals, this worked well with her night time jogs. She wondered why she felt so loaded after eating a big meal, Tiffany of course stated in her know it all tone that the reason she couldn't handle it was that she has the natural runner body: It couldn't handle processed sugar, oils or anything else that was pretty much fake. Much like a runner, less was more. Said pain in the ass even gave her a list of foods and drinks to add in her recovery periods! As saucy as she was, she knew her stuff. Ok, so something that suited all of them...Cherise was getting tired of Chinese food...

She was then pulled into an alley, not again! She tried to scream, only getting silenced by a kiss. She then took out her knife, ready to gut whoever was kissing her. The attacker knocked it out of her hand and grabbed her hands so she couldn't pull out anymore knives...He pulled away, smirking.

"Miss me, Cher?"Ashton purred.

"Not you again!" Cherise yelled.

She kicked him in the balls, making him tend to them with his hands as he writhed in pain. She readied a scream until Ashton covered her mouth, only for her to slip under him! Not this time! She screamed again before grabbing more knives, throwing them at him. One finally got him in the leg, bull's eye! "No means no, Ashton! If I have to cripple you to get away from you, so be it!" She stated. Ashton pulled it out and glared at her, how dare she stab him! She use to mean the world to him and she now would stab him in the leg!? "That hurts, you know!" Ashton barked. She giggled, why should he be surprised? She looked at him while folding her arms, giving a cold smile to him. "Does it now? Compared to the pain I felt when you broke my heart, it's nothing."Cherise said as she used her thumb to point at her heart. Ashton growled as he gripped the knife, she was really willing to stab him?!

 _" I'd take a knife for you, Ash.", "You've already stolen my heart, can I steal yours?", "As long as I have you, I have all I really want...", "I'll always love you, Ash!"_

The Cherise he remembered, whom use to smile so brightly seemed to be shadowed by this cruel creature in front of him, whose smile was far from welcoming. Cherise continued to look at Ashton, she didn't feel any love for him. Not anymore she didn't..."You'd stab me, Cherise?" He asked in shock. Her smile turned more wicked, her eyes seeming more like a cat they way they slanted closer. "What? Never thought I'd stab you? The old me wouldn't have but who I am now certainly would...I'll make you regret chasing after me, you'll wish you were dead..." She uttered without flinching. Ashton threw the knife, only for Cherise to catch it and throw it back. She hit his other leg, his speed was now knocked down to zero. Hard to run when your legs are bleeding like that! Ashton was about to attack her again until he stopped, feeling someone behind him. It felt like something was hunting him...And it was about to strike him down. What was the cause of this paralyzing feeling? Who was causing him to freeze at his feet, making him feel so...threatened? He looked instinctively to his left and saw Lloyd again, at least he thought it was Lloyd...But if this was him, why did he have such a dark look in his eyes, and just why did it scare the hell out of him?!

The red haired ex thief was also frozen, fighting to blink and breath. This pressure on her body, the chills...Each Class had it's own look, it's own powerful gaze and it's own boon. One class she grew to fear growing up, the one her Mother and Father warned her to be wary of. The Warfare Class and the Were-Animal Class. More powerful then the Dungeon Masters but harder to control as the transformations happened at random and ran the risk of the owner "forgetting" they were human. The gaze was called The Were-Animal's Stare, said look was able to cause anyone to freeze in place in fear...If the wielder was strong enough, even those with their back turned couldn't escape it...But wait, Lloyd wasn't a student...How did he get such an advanced technique?! Cherise began to sweat, continuing to look at Lloyd. Lloyd had Ashton from behind, wielding two Katanas. Said Katanas were held in a way that mimicked scissors, Ashton's neck kissed both blades so finely that if Lloyd or he moved ever so slightly, his throat would be slit...To her eyes, it was as if watching a Tiger. It's jaws wrapped around it's prey and ready to snap it's jaw shut, going for the kill...But this was Lloyd, he was the chosen Green Ninja...Chosen don't kill...right?! "Touch her again and you die..." That's what the look seemed to tell him, he blinked and Ashton jumped out of the hold, landing on a rooftop. He felt his neck, seeing the blood on his hand. That little bastard cut him! He was about to fight him but struggled, he was losing too much blood...He had to get out of here, he ran off.

Lloyd ran over to Cherise, asking if she was ok? He saw her cheek bleed, he began fixing it. He wasn't like Tiffany so it would only be temporary, he was gentle as he was clumsy. Cherise teared up as he placed the iodine on it, he then put a bandage on it. He knew it stung so he did one thing that helped him when she gave him a bandage, he took her cheek and kissed the bandage. This cause Cherise to blush heavily, Lloyd blushed the same shade with a child like smile. "Does it feel any better, Cherise?" he asked innocently. Cherise felt her face just explode as filled with the same color as her hair! Don't look at her like that with such a sweet smile! Don't speak so sweet and innocently!

Don't make her feel like a teenage girl again!

* * *

 **What's the matter, Cherise? Don't be so childish! I decided to play with this concept a little bit more, what concept? Now, it no fun if I tell it to you. This one is pretty easy to guess so it shouldn't be too hard, I hope.**

 **And thanks for the suggestions folks, I've got a site so don't worry, I'll put it up once I've got something on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why does Kyra act like this? Why is her views of people so dim?**

 **Who broke her? Did Richard do that? Nope...**

 **I'll admit...this was pretty cliche but it fits her character...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Chained Soul**

At the Apartment, Kyra pulled out one of her chains and looked at it, a gift. It was broken, this one was special. Why? Well, it was how she learned how men worked. Her Father spoiled her views on her ideal man, she wanted one who was as sweet and warm as him. His hugs were always especially warm, his long bread was always tickling the top of her head and her cheeks! She would often see him and their Mother kissing, both looking so happy before, during and after. She wanted a relationship like that, a boy like that...

And back in middle school, she thought she had. Toji Yamada was a handsome young man with facial hair and part of the swordsmanship club in Darkley, the black sword sect. Toji Yamada reach out to her, via letters. One she received told her to meet him in the club after practice, she thought he was going to confess to her. She thought she would get the love she so wanted, Toji would be the one. She willingly opened the club doors and jumped out to him, ready to embrace him

She had never been more wrong...All that embraced her was frosty metal chains...

Toji had chained her to a pole and had his club behind him. When asked why he did this, Toji laughed at this. Her heart began to break as she heard him speak that the only reason he responded was because she was easier then other girls, he then told her that the only thing she was good for was being their slave. Talking that he and the club would rape her until they graduated, only then would he marry her after knocking her up. After that Kyra felt something snap inside of her, it wasn't her heart or the chains on her wrists...She smiled with her eyes closed, snapping the chains with ease. She beat these boys to a bloody pulp, she then proceeded to beat the girl who sent her to him in the same manner.

This broken chain reminded her that there was only one of her Father and that he was part of a breed that had been long extinct. She wouldn't let her guard down again, no one could be trusted other then family...Even now, that was going away. She folded it and put it back, getting ready to go follow the Ninja.

The usual start of their babysitting duties...

* * *

Later on that day, she watched Kai and Cole spar. She watched Kai as he aggressively went after Cole, much like a wolf chasing down it's prey. Kai was yet another example of someone similar to her Father, sensing a similar energy. His brown eyes were so fierce, just like her Father's bright yellow eyes. He and his sister Nya shared a samurai aura, one that demanded respect. Another similarity to her Father, if shown disrespect, he was quick to correct you. Just as Kai was with Cole for throwing out his hair gel, revenge for getting rid of his conditioner. She and Tiffany giggled over the entire thing, it was just so cute and silly. Cole was very vain man, getting upset over conditioner being thrown away. Said sassy girl commented that Kai was doing Cole a favor, adding that it was making his hair greasy. Kai looked over to Kyra and waved, she waved back. He walked over, she came over to help get the sweat off of him. Cole rolled his eyes, why did he get that bitchy sister? he looked at Tiffany, catching her bending over. Damn it...Why did she have the perfect ass? He just didn't want a needle in HIS ass! Kyra of course asked Kai if he had a type of girl, Kai sweated. Here we go, she'd ask this question...What should he say, he wanted to say that cheerful girls were his type but he felt that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Call it a hunch but Kyra didn't seem all that...up front with him, despite her being so sweet and doting right now. He DID like a bubbly girl but he hated it when girls acted like that, as if they didn't trust him enough to be themselves. Many girls confessed to him via mail but most of them were trying too hard, competing to the point of stalking him.

Which freaked him out...She went to his head, putting her fingers in his hair. She giggled at feeling the soft, brown hair run through her digits. Despite it's spiky looks, it was very soft. Kai of course blushed, never really having a girl so close and playing with his hair. "Your hair is super soft! I thought it be rough and spiky!" She beamed. Kai awkwardly smiled. "Thanks, I guess?" He answered shyly. She then pulled away and faked being sorry, noticing his shyness. "Sorry, Kai-kun! I couldn't help myself, i just had to feel it!"She half lied. Kai saw her braid and went to it, picking it up and playing with the ends. This surprised her, not expecting him to come closer, he then ran his index fingers to guide the rest of her curls behind her ears. The tips of his fingers were just as warm as the rest of him, the action itself was gentle. Tiffany looked at Kyra, seeing her smile. it was her usual fake smile, no, this one looked genuine. Had Kai actually...found a kink in Kyra's armor? "Sorry, I got carried away..." he apologized while taking his hands away. Kyra regained her usual smile with her eyes closed again, Kai noticed the change. Her smile before was so cute, this one was cute too but it seemed more natural. Kyra was forcing herself...Now he was worried, why would she fake that? She didn't expect him to do such a intimate and soft gesture, Kai was more gentle then he looked. She liked that, maybe a little too much. She ALMOST dropped her gaurd, just from that little hair placement! "I do like cheerful and pretty girls but I think they're prettier when the smiles are real." He answered. The herbalist giggled, good answer. Let's see Kyra counter THAT answer, looks like she couldn't fake the Red Ninja out with her bullshit smile...

Kyra was actually surprised by that answer, her smile turned into one of shock. He...He could tell her smile was fake? No man other then Crunch, Aretta and her family could tell she was lying...Kai was the first to actually catch her. Damn, she was really getting sloppy...If the red Ninja caught her so easily, she returned to her smile. She had to play it off, for if she didn't.

She'd lose the right to call herself a Mistress...

* * *

 **More insight of just how Richard treats his daughters, Kyra uses it as her guide to find a** **husband in the future. But she learned the hard way that many boys in Darkley don't have Richard's moral code of conduct, Kyra can't trust anyone since a girl had lured her into such a situation. As for why, she wanted to teach Kyra a lesson, she was jealous of her attracting so many boys with her smile.**

 **Kai's a big brother so he's able to cute little things, like moving hair out of a girl's face. Just like Richard...Kai's similarities to Richard are what draw her in, the only difference is that it's romantic. She's starting to trust him enough to give him one of her real smiles...Weather she admits it or not.**

 **Edit:** **Damn it, this isn't chapter 8 too! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**And last but not least, Tiffany. What's her deal? Why does she never accept blame or apologize?**

 **Something happened to her too and yeah, it's pretty cliche but for this Mega bitch, I'd go deep into that cheese...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Poisoned Peaches**

Tiffany looked at her year book, only to bite her lip bitterly. It was completely clean, not a smudge nor scratch was on it. And that seemed to bug her, it just reminded her of what she had in terms of friends.

That being none...

No one dared to make friends with her, either jealous of her or just afraid of her. Tiffany could only roll her eyes, they all played off that she was the bad guy while they pretended they were innocent. She was seen as the weaker sister since she took Herbalogy, which wasn't wrong. Everyone compared her to each sister while the adults did the same, what was so wrong with her?!

 _"Ugh, why can't you be mature like Cherise!?" "Why aren't you as smart as Lily?" "At least try to pretend to be as sweet as Kyra!" "Are you really their 4th sister?"_

Why couldn't she be this or that, act this or that, or have this or that the way any of her sisters did? Tiffany of course swallowed it down and studied, earning more hate from her classmates. Even more hatred from boys, not that she paid it any mind. Of course she did want a boyfriend, an impossibility with those horn dog Darkley students...They were so use to having sex up front that they were incapable of forming anything close to a relationship that involved more intimacy then just cuddling afterwards. But it didn't stop her from developing a crush, she fell in love with a Were- Animal student. Brown hair...purple eyes...toned body...A dazzling smile, every bit the dangerous Darkley boy that mothers warn their daughters to stay away from. Even her own Mother warned her, though she married one. Tiffany finally gathered enough courage to confess to him, in letter and again in person. She thought at the time that he loved her too...

She honestly was never so stupid nor so foolish then she was at this moment, looking back on it now...

Her crush not only rejected her but told her that he wanted her sister Lily and only came because he thought it was from her, not her "flat as hell" sister. He then explained that since she was an herbalist, she could make herself more "busty" otherwise no guy was ever going want her. She did slap him for not just breaking her heart but for insulting her. She did get over him and moved onto a new crush or rather didn't since he also had brown hair and purple eyes, she confessed again and felt it would be different. Once again, she was rejected and told that he thought it was Kyra and not that "cranky" sister of hers. And then she repeated the tragedy a third time, falling for a third boy and confessing to him. Only to be rejected again, the boy wanted Cherise and not her "childish" sister. She confessed to about 25 boys...All rejecting her, insulting her and comparing her to her sisters. Of course her Father and nanny told her that those boys were just stupid and blind, always assuring her that she was special in her own way.

She saw a girl next to her in the picture, she was the only other Herbalist with top grade. Her rival, Neo Wellson. She was always 2nd, no one took the spot from her. At the end of the book, she closed it but then opened it once she felt something catch her eye. She saw four comments, who wrote these? Seeing the names and smiling a bit, recognizing them. Neo Wellson wrote in her yearbook and so did her personas, her unqiue form of M.P.D.

She put the book away and sighed, suppose her rival was the only one willing to accept her as she was...

* * *

"But Sensei!"

"No buts, Cole. You are to stay in bed until you are better."

On the bounty, Cole had gotten sick. He had done his best to hide it, failing at the end of the training by falling over. He got up and got to his feet, wobbling. "Sensei, I can handle it!" Cole stubbornly stated. He wobbled backward onto Jay, who caught him. "Seems like someone's down with the sickness!" Jay sighed. Cole wobbly stood up and swung, only to fall down again. "Shut up, Jay!" Cole growled. Cherise sighed, couldn't he just accept he was sicker then a dog and go to bed? Kyra could have carried him off to bed but she just didn't want to, not wanting Tiffany to throw a fit about touching her guinea pig. Lily just shook her head, he had points for persistence but lost them due to stupidity...Tiffany walked in and went over to Cole. So stubborn, even though he was stumbling, he insisted he was fine. That's what you get when you overwork your body, even the toughest of immune systems would cave in. She bent down in front of him, making sure he had a clear view of her panties. She found delight in Cole sneaking a peak so she decided to take it up a step and wear a different one every day. Today's panties were white, along with her usual black thigh high stockings, it was quite the contrast. Cole of course took a look before looking up at her. She had her arms resting on her legs, looking rather annoyed at him.

"Cole-baby, exactly what are you going to defend against while laying there?" She asked.

"The dust bunnies, now beat it, Peaches." Cole answered.

Tiffany looked to Sensei Wu, "I agree with you, Sensei Wu. Cole-Baby needs to put into bed immediately, what little strength he has already been spent." She sighed. She then looked to Zane and nodded, he got the silent gesture a a means to pick him up and take him to his room. The white Ninja did so and tucked him in like a good brother, Tiffany then looked at Cherise. She had him alone, she could experiment on him while they were gone! "Oh, honestly! I can't experiment on Cole-baby now, he's not at 100%!" She barked. This surprised her, Tiffany never really cared if her targets were well or not. Was Tiffany actually giving a shit? "I don't believe this, you actually CARE about him?" Cherise asked in a stunned manner. The haughty sister turned her nose, yeah right. "No, I care about my results. I can't get good ones if he's sick..." She answered. The lead sister rolled her eyes, of course. God, Tiffany needed to stop treating people like toys...Unlike toys, the Earth Ninja could fight back! Sure, all he was doing was pretty much slapping her butt whenever she slapped him but he could beat her up if she goes too far.

They all left her and Cole alone, many worried about his safety.

* * *

Cole was freaking out, he was left along with Tiffany! Well, he wouldn't let her experiment on him, sick or not! He was nobody's guinea pig! He watched her walk in and threw his PJs and boxers onto the bed, leaving again. He was confused, did she want him to change? She walked in and sat down, sighing. "Well? Want me to change you?" She asked. Cole blushed and shook his head, she wasn't going to watch him get dressed! "I'm not changing in front of you, get out!" He barked. Tiffany just flicked her ponytail behind her, "Oh, please. I have no interest in seeing you naked, Cole-baby." She sighed. Cole growled, that's not the point! "If you don't then get the fuck out!" he barked again. Tiffany just sat there with her eyes closed, opening one while smirking. Cole gave up and began changing, taking off the Gi. Tiffany giggled, he was so shy...How cute, who would think this confident man was so modest? Once he got to his shorts, he glared at her. Couldn't she at least look away, he didn't want her to see him naked! She just closed her eyes, she'd humor him for now. Cole was still uncomfortable with a girl seeing him change but changed, Tiffany opened her eyes as soon as she heard him slipping them on.

Once done changing, she felt his head. She wasn't happy with that so she moved his hair and kissed it. Lips were far more sensitive, able to feel the temperature better then her hand. "We better break that fever, your body's fighting too hard." She mused. Huh, fighting too hard? She went out and came back with a towel and cold water, after soaking the cloth, she put it on his head. He sighed at cold relief sitting his head, he eyed her. He watched her as she left, closing the door. He quickly got up, he had to get the hell out of here! He then opened the door and ran out, only to trip. Tiffany was in the kitchen and sighed, she better get him back to bed. His body was fighting the infection so whatever strength he had was going to fight it, thus why he was so weak. She saw him and then bent down to his face, cupping his chin.

"Cole-baby, your body's way too weak for you to even stand. You won't get any better if you keep trying to run away." Tiffany sighed.

"Can you blame me? I'm stuck with a nutcase who'll experiment on me, I'm not a pin cushion!" he barked.

"Oh, please. I'm not a damn fool, I can't experiment on you now!" She retorted.

Cole glared at her, she only cared about her research! He just stayed there, not moving. "You won't because I won't let you, Peaches..." He warned. She ignored him and dragged him off back to his bed, he began to fight, only for her to continue to drag him. She got him back in it and tucked him in, looking at his eyes and such while putting the cloth back on his head, "Stay there or I'll paralyze ya." She hissed. She got out her press and took out her ingredients from her bag, Cole watched her do so. What was she making over there? She then went out, coming back with a bowl of soup. He refused and she growled, so stubborn! "The medicine I have for you won't take correctly if you don't eat first!" She hissed. He still refused, "How do I know you won't paralyze me?!" He asked. Tiffany just shrugged, "Then your just going to have to trust me, Cole-baby..." She answered. Cole laughed at that, trust?! How can he trust her when she stated he was her 100th subject?! God knows what she did to the other 99! Tiffany blushed in anger, damn him! Fine, if he wouldn't take it...She'd make him! Cole looked back at her and grew surprised at her kissing him, feeling something going into his throat. Was she feeding him the soup? He drank it, she pulled away. He then thought about it, wait if she dosed the soup then she'd-! She then smirked, resting her forehead on his with the cloth between. He got a good look at her sky blue eyes, he blushed again.

"I told you: Your number 100, Cole-baby. I refuse to experiment on a sick man, I find no pleasure in it. " She expressed.

He looked at her in surprise, she didn't experiment on sick people? So she had a soul after all! He let her continue to feed him this way, then felt the pill being pushed in. "Swallow." She ordered. He did so, feeling her close his eyes. He allowed his eyes to cave into this sudden sleepiness, She smirked again while giggling. One part sleep aid, One part medical booster and one part paralyzer. Hey, he started it by running away.

* * *

 **(A Week Later...)**

Lily pulled out a thermometer and looked at it, sighing. Tiffany was tucked into her bed, pouting. "Whatever Cole had, you have it now, Tiffany." She sighed. Tiffany growled, damn him! It wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so damn stubborn! Cole came in with a bowl and smirked, he volunteered to look after her. She blushed heavily, he made her do so many things! Things that embarrassed her...She never did any of those things for a man! Cole chuckled, finding her look of frustration to be adorable. She refused to eat his cooking, "Would you like me to feed it to you our usual way, Peaches?" he asked in a flirty tone. She growled heavily, she refused to eat that garbage soup he made, who could fail that bad?!

"GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Haha, Tiffany's being fed Cole's bad cooking! Tiffany has developed a bit of an inferiority complex since everyone kept telling her about how she wasn't as good as her sisters in some shape or form, including by the men she pursued. Cole is doing one thing that the others haven't, gotten her to care about them. Like it or not, she's showing off that sweeter side of her. And Cole wants more of it...**

 **Edit:** **Somebody REALLY needs to learn how to count! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Want to look in the Mind of the Man who wants his daughters back?**

 **The man who use to go to school with Shen?**

 **No? Too bad, you will now.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Fire Wolf Demon-Richard Jones**

Somewhere in Ninjago, we come before a large building. It was gated with black, thick iron bars...Seemingly keeping out everyone but as any of the staff were to tell anyone, it was the exact opposite. The fence was created to keep everyone inside, acting as a cage to contain what was inside. It was all to contain one man, one regarded as a demon. He was given the nickname "The Fire Wolf Demon", as for why was due to many things. Most of it was due to his days in Darkley, when he was a teenager.

When he was at his most dangerous...

Now, he was decades wiser and cooled down some but anger him and he was quick to snap your neck. He and the government came to a simple agreement: Leave me alone or I'll kill you all. The government heeded his warning and it wasn't the shouting of a mad man either. Richard Jones knew how the government operated and avoided everything to make the public aware of anything concerning Darkley, St. Rachael and it's sub culture within Ninjago. Dark and Light were in a balance, every single thing was balanced and damned if it was out of balance. This included public knowledge about said places, it had been placed into the public eye that such places were evil and had to be wiped out. Good luck with that, since both schools have been in their history since the beginning and removing it would off set the delicate balance.

Richard respected this balance and bared it in mind when he descended onto the city, keeping his outbursts to a minimum. It was also to keep himself human, his curse for choosing to be a warfare class graduate. He had to fight off his were-wolf form's demand for blood lust, not giving into his literal demon. Even if he were to descend into madness over and over again...Which he had, over and over again. Those in the Sinful six knew this, the ones to know this completely were Shen Garamadon and Archer Duncan. Being fellow graduates of the warfare class and two out of the three dubbed as the "Beast Trio", ferocious and deadly. He had heard rumors that Archer had joined the military, a shock considering his degree. Most likely the same reason why they took in Chris: A Counter Measure against him and Shen. He didn't blame the government for doing this, this was a clever idea. What was better to fight a beast then another beast? Another beast AND a tamer of the wild, Chris was a dungeon master graduate after all.

If anything, ALL were baring in mind of the balance and respecting it. Shen was the one to tell them all about it and all were shown why it was so important. The first Spinjutsu Master managed it by placing a door of blessed angel oak onto the gaping hole leading to hell, where demons flooding out of. This door was farther sealed with many rune papers, all the doings of said master and the many monks. Of course as time marched on, the Elemental monks dwindled in numbers until only Master Shinji Garamdon was left as the only active Elemental Channeler left. For decades, possibly centuries...This master fought the darkness and switched the doors to one of Holy metal, the darkness had finally claimed him and left Shen and Wu Garamdon as the only active Channelers and successors to Spinjutsu...

Shen was losing to the same Darkness that claimed his Father, last he heard.

* * *

A woman with blond hair and sky blue eyes looked around for her husband, this was Emily Jones. One of the many reasons he kept his sanity, as he was one of hers. She stood at about 5 feet and 6 inches, wearing a dress suiting her status as villainess and Mistress of Jones Manor. It was a long black dress, it held tight to her features but seemed loose enough for her to move in. A Halter top design, the strap around her neck hidden by her thick golden choker necklace, black and yellow stones embedded into it. Her look was finished of with her long hair fixed into an updo with a black banana clip and black sandals, her earrings were golden teardrops that dangled as she walked. The staff bowed and greeted her as she walked by, understanding that she was busy looking for the master.

Only two knew where the master was at the moment, one of them walked along side her, she looked at her. Standing at the same height as her mistress was a woman clad in long maids outfit, with few difference so the staff was aware she was the Head Maid. Her deep purple locks were fixed into a bun, free of stray hairs and fixed into a white filled cover for said bun. Her orange eyes bright and soft, betraying her true colors. While Aretta Grain was just in her thirties, at least 20 years younger then her Master and Mistress, she was more then qualified to be Head Maid of Jones Manor. She was also top graduate in St. Rachael's Herbalogy class, she was the family doctor and nutritionist. It was thanks to her skills that her Mistress and Master had aged so gracefully, appearing younger then they actually were.

To appear towards Emily's right was a man of grand stature, scaring some of the new staff members by his bulk and height. He stood at a staggering 10 feet exactly, many would believe he was security. They would be half correct as "Crunch" or his real name Victor Straight, was not just security, he was also Head Butler and Nanny. He had helped the girls as they grew, changing their diapers and watching over them. His green misty eyes looked ahead as he kept pace, his bald head and his facial scars made him appear older then both Master and Mistress despite him being the same age as Aretta. He was dressed in the butler attire, all custom tailored to accommodate his impressive height and width. All his fortune and misfortune of being a Dungeon Master graduate and carrier of the exceedingly rare Prince rank Oni form. Said form was so powerful that the form bled into his human body, giving him his abnormal height during his trail.

"Where is Richard?" Emily asked. "He was with Crunch, Mistress. Shall I make the usual beverages this afternoon?" Aretta asked. She nodded, Aretta bowed back. " As you wish, Mistress." She answered before stopping. "He's in the study, Mistress Emily. No will disturb you, as usual." He assured. She waved him off and he bowed, both he and Aretta exchanged looks of concern. Master Richard had been confining himself in his study more and more, both knowing why. He was fighting with his Were-wolf form, swallowing down his rage. Both knew their master did this to protect the staff, not wanting to murder anyone in his rage. What caused it was the girls leaving home to go good, something the master wasn't ready to do just yet. He was so desperate to get them back here and talk some sense into them, he even hired Ashton Michael. Both head staff members were upset at the girls as they had no true idea of the painful feelings they were putting on their father, he felt rejection onto the girls he wanted to provide for.

It was something the master had to deal with eventually but not like this, not when he threatened to turn any day now. If dragging them back here would please the Master and Mistress, they'd do it. Anything for their master and mistress...

* * *

In the study, Emily rushed over to her husband. A man of 5 feet and 9 inches was inside, panting heavily. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants, now partly unbuttoned and his tie off him, laying on the floor. His bright red hair was usually braided behind him, now it hung loose and spilling around his head and face. His equally long and red beard was also braided, now it too was messy and loose. With his dark yellow eyes small and looking slightly demonic, coupled with his mouth opened and scowling, he looked quite terrifying. He looked every bit of a monster, Emily cuddled into him. His form was fighting for control over him again, threatening to turn him into a blind beast. He held onto her, digging into her with his nails as they went back and forth at being dull or sharp. Emily hissed in pain but endured, fight it, fight it!

Richard Jones had been fighting off his demon's influence since he gained it at 17, having darkness bathed into his body from his trip to hell. It grew in power as he aged, mirroring the hell Shen dealt with. He had the Dark and Fire Channels, meaning the likelihood of him turning was even greater. Shen had Dark and Lighting channels, meaning he too had a greater chance of being corrupted. His fangs switched back and forth, finally shrinking as he got a hold of himself. He shook and continued to pant, finally settling down. They came in wave, each coming in hotter and hotter, the were-wolf form seizing control over him.

"We have to get the girls back here, they haven't the slightest clue...Noone can simply walk away once in this life, NOONE..." He panted. Emily nodded, agreeing. it would have been different if they didn't take the demon classes, walking away wasn't an issue then.

Since they had, acting like a "normal" Human was impossible...Aretta knocked and came in, serving them their drinks. Crunch had given him a change of clothes and a screen to change behind, he did so. "Aretta, Crunch...Prepare to retrieve the girls, before Ninjago suffers another one of my rages..." He warned.

"As you wish, sir..."The said in unison.

* * *

 **Yep, it not just Richard's over protectiveness...His girls actually keep him sane and he does the same with them, though they don't know the truth.**

 **Or do they? Tiffany seems to know, otherwise she wouldn't tell her sisters to just go home...**

 **Our boys will see the sub-culture that has been hidden away...**


	12. Chapter 12

Looks like Richard and Emily are ready to take the girls home, weather they want to or not...

Father and Mother know best or do they? How will our Ninja stack against them?

Older Fans, one of the original ideas is going back up. A Fight between Sensei Wu and Crunch...How will he fair since he is not just the little brother of Lord Garmadon but his old sparring partner?

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Welcome Home**

The Jones sisters were talking to they're aunt, Dante Jones. She stood at the same height as the girls, her red hair tied in two braids behind her. She looked at them with her pale yellow eyes, wearing jeans, a white short sleeve shirt and brown boots. Dante Jones was the younger sister of Richard Jones, unfortunately. Even thought she was a normal citizen, it didn't stop the government or it's police force from threatening to take her bar away. The Karadoka Bar was a legitimate business run by a law abiding citizen, nothing shady was going on. But thanks to her Father and her older Brother, she had to deal with harassment. Hadn't they the slightest clue on how much of a burden it was to be related to them? To have they're deeds tacked onto you even if you hadn't so much had a speeding ticket?

Of course not, both were content with being called monsters and demons. She wasn't, all judged you and wanted nothing to do with you. That was why she felt so bad for her nieces, they had been in that world their entire lives and now they wanted out of it. Dante could only groan, her idiot older brother and his possessive nature...The girls were 21 years old, they were old enough to do as they pleased without their parents jumping in. His possessiveness was what was driving the girls away from him, it was what cause the death of her late husband, Jim. Jim was one of the very few that saw past her family's dark ties and fell in love with her and married her. Richard lost his temper when an officer shot at his then pregnant wife, Jim fought with Richard and was killed by him. She refused to talk to Richard, he murdered her husband! Her hate didn't extend to her nieces, this was before they're time. Lily stared at his picture: brown haired and silver eyed, smiling with a younger Dante and a younger Jeff. Jeff Kaido was a friend of the two and had been there for Dante when Jim was murdered.

His black hair now fading into grey, his bar-tending uniform now faded from it's constant use...She had a feeling that Jeff was in love with her aunt, why else would he stay here for so long if not? Why did they're Father do such a thing, it seemed so out of his character to kill a family member. He cherished them or so he told them, was any of it true?

* * *

At Ninjago's jail, a man comes into an office. This was the office that belonged to Ninjago's Head Jailer, this man was Chrispian Tudabone. His jet black locks were fading into a warm grey at the tips, showing his age. His eyes were still the same brown, gazing at a picture on his desk. His suit was a deep navy, even down to his tie. He picked up the picture and smiled at it. His wife Shannon Tudabone, Eldest son Soka Tudabone, and youngest son Brad Tudabone in the photo and smiling. This of them when Soka was just a teenager and Brad was but a toddler, simpler times really...Now Soka was a officer and Brad was now in his middle school years at Darkley.

What class would he take? Would he be like his Father and be a Dungoen Master or be like Shannon and be a thief?

"Mr. Tudabone! Richard Jones has been spotted on the outskirts of the city, he's headed right into the capital, sir!" A Voice panicked over the intercom to his office. Chris sighed, shit...He really wasn't ready for this but he was positive that the military would call on Archie as a Sniper, taking Richard in at all cost. So this is the level he and Shen got into? They were just considered trouble makers as teenagers...Bet those old men were regretting on not taking the shot back then...Not that it would have killed them...He took his chains and whip, tucking them into his suit. He walked out with the police force summoned to take care of the job, he saw his son among them. Another officer assigned to him was one Robert Hiver, he heard of his recent arrest of that perverted bar owner and thanked him personally. How odd, he could have sworn her heard of that last name somewhere before...Oh, well...Back to business...Taking care of a bossy wolf...

* * *

Richard ran into downtown Ninjago, seeing the wall of policemen blocking his way. And here he thought the government would back off...He saw Chris standing in front of the police, looking rather unimpressed. Richard DID remember that he and government came to an agreement, right? And he seemed to forget that coming into the city meant the government had all rights to try and take him in or take him out. Richard came to a halt and sighed.

"Richard." Chris greeted.

"Chris." Richard greeted back.

"I'm only here to bring my daughters back home, get the hell out of my way or they'll be a bloodbath." he warned.

"Now, Richard...They're 21 years old, they can't be your little girls forever..." Chris brought up.

"Jailer Tudabone, either you step aside or I'll tear right through you..." Richard threatened.

"Tear away then..." He said with a shrug.

And with that he shook his arms , summoning his chains to his hands. Richard changed into his were-wolf form, a giant bright red wolf with bright yellow eyes. He charged at Chris, only for Chris to swinging him into his chains and swing him into a building. Good thing there was construction in this area already!

They were gonna need it...

* * *

Crunch stomped over to the bounty, seeing it flying around. Aretta nodded and hit him with a pouch, the contents was jumping powder. Inhaling this powder allowed the user to jump higher, it worked even greater if the person was athletic. And Crunch WAS Athletic, Aretta grabbed hold of him and allowed him to jump upward. Look at that, it was as if he was made of air! Sensei Wu saw him approaching, telling the ninja to guard the girls. He had a feeling that this day would be coming soon, knowing of Richard's possessive nature. Much like a wolf, what belonged to him, BELONGED to him. Even his own adult daughters, which bothered him. He and Shen had trouble letting things go, Richard being the worse of the two. It really was none of his business, in all honesty. But that being said, he couldn't just stand idle and allow Richard to drag them back home against their will.

The girls wouldn't have run to the Bounty otherwise...

The bounty shook as Crunch jumped onto it, Sensei Wu didn't even budge. Crunch and Aretta gazed at the elder, the younger brother of Lord Garmadon. My, quite the soft presence he had. A grand contrast between the two, with the bright glow he had about him. "Stand aside, Sensei..." Crunch warned. Sensei Wu held his staff firm, refusing. "If you want those girls back, your going to have to defeat me." he simply said. Aretta jumped down and leaned back on the edge of the ship, Crunch sighed while changing. "Victor, remember to leave the ship intact...Retrieve, not destroy..." She reminded him. Sensei Wu felt the air change, more sinister then it was before. Crunch's eyes grew more demonic, his face shifted to match it's tone. He had horns coming from his head, his fangs were curved up and protruding from his mouth. Hi skin had also changed color, a grey color. His clothes had torn apart, leaving a tattered pair of shorts from his destroyed slacks. Said elder began to sweat, recognizing said form. The Oni form, the demon form given to those of Darkley's Oni Dungeon Master Classes...The pressure from him was massive, greater then Shen or Richard's. Was he perhaps...A Higher Class?! Crunch attacked him, Sensei Wu dodged and left the part of ship to take the punch.

The quick crunching sound filled the air as the poor boards were rendered into mere splinters, an easy feat for one of boundless strength. Sensei Wu dodged while using his spinjustu to attack him, determined to fight him off. Aretta sighed as she held on as the ship shook with his punches, she told him to be careful...Now the poor bounty was going to have more holes in it then Swiss cheese! She heard the Ninja as they flooded the deck, weapons at the ready. "Sensei, we will help you!" Cole yelled. Sensei Wu saw them and held Crunch's ironed fist with his staff, said staff ignited. "Get back inside, Ninja!" he ordered. Said staff snapped in two as he was slid back by the blow, charging at him again. Aretta merely walked in front of the Ninja, giggling. "Your Sensei knows best, boys...I doubt you've dealt with demon carriers yet..." She warned. They went for her, only for her to throw down a pouch. The smoke bomb covered them and stunned them, making them drop like flies, Aretta giggled again as she removed her mask. She went to the door and looked back at them, how disappointing..."Humph, is this the best that Ninjago's heroes have to offer? Even the police put up more of fight then any of you..." She said in disappointment.

Crunch sighed again, let's see how this old timer handled some real damage. He chose to attack the boys, knowing Sensei Wu would defend them. "ONI'S RAGE!" He roared. And with that shout, Crunch's body grew more heated and shinier. The elder recognized it as elemental materialization, those who had a large channel and trained it well enough had the ability to give their element a physical form. Be it something simple as a ball or something difficult like armortization. Armortization was as it sounds, summoning your element from your skin to become literal armor onto your skin, weapons and other objects. Full Armortization for the body was the hardest as it required you to cover every last inch of your own body to work, a taxing trick to say the least! Sensei Wu went in front of the boys and guarded them but he did one thing that Crunch didn't expect...

He armortized his own body, looking to be made of Green Magma...He then spun himself and retaliated a blow to Crunch's ribs, shattering them. Crunch was sent back, coughing up blood. So had some fight in him after all...Sensei Wu then collapsed and coughed up blood himself, that attack took a lot out of him as well as the blow he suffered. Aretta had the girls dragged to the front, giggling again. My, Sensei Wu was very impressive! Not many normal citizens could say they fought a demon carrier and lived to tell the tale! "Your quite the teacher, you managed to not only survive a final demon carrier attack but returned the favor! I do hope those boys become as fierce as you are or they'll be dead soon!" She said with a smile. And with that, she threw down a healing pouch on him. As for why was because they were only here to get the girls back, Master Richard would be very angry if he heard they harmed Sensei Wu. The Master wouldn't like dealing with Lord Garmadon on that issue, the last few times were enough! The two left, Aretta on Crunch's back and him carrying the girls in on arm.

* * *

 **Some fight...God, I'm such a liar...Aretta was nice enough to spare the guys a beating from Crunch, he would have killed them!**

 **Anyway, wanted to use this chapter to express some of the lore that I created within Ninjago. The Spinjustu is actually a form of the Elemental Channel. These Channels are in all of the population, only a few are born with a large channel and even fewer have active channels.**

 **Unless you have knowledge of it or activate it somehow, the channel won't open. Activation is usually done by eating a certain fruit, awakened by a High Level Channeler or when the dormant channeler is in danger. The last condition is more likely when your channel is big enough, the fruit has been long extinct since people kept eating them and as stated, there are very few who have active channels and none are high enough to unlock channels. Or are there?**

 **Older Fans will know what I'm talking about and if you don't, don't sweat it. I'll explain it in the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Now which one of our girls should we look into for this?

I think the lead sister, Cherise...

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Stolen**

In The mind of Cherise, we find the lead sister trying to look around. It was so dark here...Was it always so dark? The last time she was pulled into here, she had a one on one with her dark side over control of her body during her phase. The phase is the trial that all in the demon classes take...Thieves whom held the goblin form had the fastest legs and smoothest of tongues, all at the price of one's humanity. Her parents...Were they REALLY family after they had done?!

She froze, seeing a familiar face. Her dark side looked like her but unlike her, she had a vast difference: Her eyes were larger, her teeth pointed at the edges of her mouth... On her chin, cheeks and forehead...black tribal like markings that ended into an edge, looking similar to needles. Finally, her ears were pointy. The Goblin form...She hated this form, despite the boons it came with. She almost crippled her legs just for this form! Stealing became a need, to the point of crippling one's legs...Even now, she fought off the urge to steal, even though she ended up stealing a few times. The Goblin tapped her foot, when was this going to get through to her?

"Cherise, you can't outrun me...Stop this stupid struggle and go back to being a thief, Ash even wants you to! You miss him, I know you do. Unlike that little brat, he understands." She sighed.

Cherise looked away from her, trying to make her go back to that cheating bastard...She lost the argument by bringing him up! She'd NEVER go back to him, after all that two-timing he pulled on her over sex! As for Lloyd, if he was such a kid...Then why did she feel so threatened? She felt a hand on her shoulder, she touched it and was thrown off by the warmth. The Goblin snarled, not her again! Cherise turned around and gasped, who was this now? She was clad in a purple gi, silver armor was present on it. She had the same blue eyes so she was her, right? Why did this feel like a different person completely? She recognized the Gi as the same as the Ninja's gi, similar to Lloyd's in fact. Said ninja put her behind her, facing in front of the goblin. How long had they been at this, fighting over dominance of Cherise's destiny? She got lost after she lost but she got out of the abyss that Goblin put her in. The area then turned a shade of purple, the goblin shielded her eyes.

"The jig is up, Goblin...The Ninja of Light lead me out of the abyss, you fear him just for that reason alone!" She barked.

"This body's mine, Ninja. It's been mine and I'm not letting you take it!" She barked.

"Cherise, it's ok...Darkness and light are drawn to another...He's not a little boy anymore, it's time you saw that..." She urged.

Cherise blushed, was she talking about Lloyd?

The goblin lunged at her, only for the ninja to spin herself into a purple tornado. The small fight seemed to match point for point, the goblin ran and grabbed Cherise. Both she and said demon disappeared, the Ninja punched the wall. Damn it, how did she forget she was under the influence of the Eve of Darkness...? She needed help, she looked into the shadows and saw Lloyd, so he gave chase. She pulled her hood off and smiled, revealing her dark black hair...

If anyone could break the evil potion's hold, it be him...

* * *

Lloyd ran into the manor, he remembered this place...He had been here many times, he knew the staff. Richard and Emily weren't here, fighting Shen. Why did his dad show up? Did he know Uncle Wu was beaten up? He heard the manor shake, the fight was still on. As for Crunch, he was fighting a blacksmith...a friend of his Uncle and his Father he was told, whoever she was, she was really strong! Nabiki was her name, right? He'd ask questions about her later, he had to find Cherise! if Ashton was in the manor, he'd bat the crap out of him!

 _"Easy does it, Slick...Rescuing your crush isn't gonna be a cake walk..."_

Lloyd stopped and looked around, great...There was that voice again, the one he kept hearing in Darkley!

 _"Lloyd, listen! Cherise and her sisters were given the Eve Of Darkness potion, anyone given that potion turns evil! You must kiss her in order to cure it!"_

Great, another voice?! But she sounded like Cherise, why was she telling him this? The eve of Darkness...Gene spoke about it, complaining about the cure being a load of shit. A kiss out of true love it aid and he agreed, it did sound stupid. So he had to kiss her to cure her? He blushed, that be his first kiss too...

 _"Yeah, First WOMAN kiss maybe...Right Slick? Come on, you had dreams about kissing her and now's your chance, bro!"_

The blond boy snarled at that, shut up about that! Noone was to bring that up again, EVER! As for Cherise, while he had...less then pure dreams about kissing her, this wasn't even about that. He wanted Cherise back, he just knew she'd never be happy with Ashton! How could anyone be happy with someone who cheats on you?! He continued to run off and reached the treasury, Cherise kept all she stole in here...His eyes widened in shock at all the treasure that was kept here, all of Cherise's work. He looked around and saw Cherise, clad in her black sleeveless Thief's dress. Brad told him that those in the class wore light clothes and outfits so they could run at a moment's notice without drag. Cherise's Thief's dress was no exception: A short dress coming to her thighs, hugging her body nice and tight. She had on long flat boots that reached her knees and gave a taunting peek at her legs. Lloyd blushed heavily, seeing her move a stray hair back with her gloved hands. Now was not the time to drool over his crush, she wasn't herself! Cherise giggled, look at him blush. He still had that cute little puppy crush on her, he was still a boy after all.

"I wonder how much of a man you actually are..." She flirted. Lloyd didn't move as she sped to him, kissing him. He lost himself and kissed her back, relishing in the kiss. Cherise smiled as she kissed him, holding her dagger behind her. A shame, he was a natural at kissing but she couldn't have him rescuing her...Lloyd sensed the on coming threat and pushed her away, seeing her with a dagger. She...She was going to stab him, stab him dead...Right, she wasn't herself in the moment. Under the influence of the Eve Of Darkness, she'd even kill.

"Idiot! You know better!" he mentally yelled at himself.

 _"Come on, Slick...We both knew you liked it, a little practice never hurts..."_

"It can if the girl your kissing is gonna stab you!" Lloyd argued.

 _"Touche, Slick."_

Cherise began to sprint, Lloyd could barley keep up with her speed, she was fast! Much faster the Ashton in fact...he continued to dodge or so he thought...He feel down, seeing cuts along his body, Cherise giggled at it. Looks like he noticed finally, he was much too slow for a chosen..."This little game is over, Little Lloyd...Say hi to your Daddy in the after life..." She sneered. Lloyd got mad at that nickname, little? LITTLE!? He'd show her little, he wasn't a kid anymore! Stop babying him, it was embarrassing as fuck! He then spun himself into a green tornado and fought her again, gaining on her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her chin and pulled her in. He kissed her, he pulled her closer. Cherise felt all her energy leave her, making her faint. A black mist came off of Cherise's outfit, revealing a dark purple color. He smiled while picking her up, purple looked great on her...Better then black anyway, you know? He got up and began walking, he wanted to finish this the right way...

Heroes do that kind of thing, wouldn't be one if he stayed here...

* * *

 **If anyone's wondering who that voice in Lloyd's head is, you see soon enough and no, it's not Marro. Let's just say it has ALOT to do with Lloyd's days in Darkley, I love how he just gourds the hell out of Lloyd!**

 **Way to go, Lloyd!**

 **Wonder how Cherise feels about him now, since he's proven to her he is in fact, a man?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Who's next? Lily? I think so, Wonder how Zane feels about all of this? Is he saving her because he's a hero or something else?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The** **Seduced**

Lily looked around, realizing where she was. She was inside her own head, how did she know? She had been in it before, the very first step into the mental powers of the Seducing Class was going into one's own head. It was much harder then one would think, the mind had quite the lock on itself! But once opened, you had to re-discover everything about yourself. Your Strengths, your Weaknesses...Your good memories and your bad memories...Nothing was to be ignored, that's what those teachers told you. Lily knew a lot about herself, she knew her love of sushi started when Aretta made it for her on her 5th birthday...Her love of writing was born when she read all sorts of books at the same age, about the time she needed glasses in fact. She refused to wear them though, the reason was due to Tiffany calling her four eyes. Why she wanted to become a writer was due to her frustration of finding smut so devoid of detail and getting to the point, which was fine until it was ALL you saw. It was odd, why did she feel that she had just scratched the surface?

She was 21 years old, what more could she have hidden away? Well, all of this darkness certainly wasn't helping! She looked down and moved, she was treading through water...It was very cold, black as night and her legs seemed to disappear in it. She swore it wasn't so dark before, she then realiezed why it was. This was that potion's doing, that's why it was so dark. How could they...Cherise was right in the end, Father didn't love them at all...They were just things to own...She looked into the water, seeing memories of her parents doting on her...She splashed them away, lies! All of it was lies! She heard someone treading water, she looked up and froze. Seeing herself or rather...Her dark side. Pointy fangs...sharp claw-like nails...pointed ears...a long tail with a pointed end and large bat like wings...The Succubus form, no mortal man could resist this form, stealing energy from them in their dreams when they were at their most vulnerable...No man resisted her when she was in this form, even just the eyes were enough...Lily looked away from her, despising her. While men and women were drawn to this creature, she saw it for what it was: A Monster. That's what became of those who took demon courses, they became monsters and were no longer human. Even those who were just like you...

The demon picked up her face, pricking her with her claws. She was very rude to look away, never mind her starving her so! Just like the Succubus, she needed the essence of man. This essence could be anything, it had to be energy of some format... Be from a kiss or other sources but the provider must be from man. Did it have to be a man? No, women could provide the energy as they were "man" as well. HUMAN that was...

"Now, Lily...It's quite rude to look away from someone when they are addressing you. And if I may inquire farther, why aren't you taking in any of the energy off of those ninja? If your dieting, then you've chosen a poor time for it..." She flirted while sounding more and more sinister.

Lily continued to look away while shutting her eyes, only to feel her claws sink into her face. It hurt, the demon gripped even harder. Didn't she understand that it was impossible to run away now? Now when she had her, her demon form? If she refused to feed her then she'd feed herself, the white ninja seemed like delightful appetizer...Ninja of Ice he maybe but his energy, like all men, were warm...

"Fine, if you insist on this foolishness then I'll simply feed off the White Ninja, he's quite interested in you so it will be easy...I would let him live but you had to go and starve me so, his death is on your head, Lily dear..." she sighed as she giggled.

She turned back and glared, slapping her. She wouldn't touch him! Zane hadn't done anything but been kind to her, Lily wouldn't let this lust demon steal his energy away and kill him! The demon then got confused, Lily never kicked up a fuss over any man before...Was she perhaps in LOVE with this one? Damn, she was hoping she wouldn't have that problem...Now she really HAD to kill him, he'd derail EVERYTHING! She moved to strike at Lily for hitting her face until her face was hit again, she jumped back and held her cheek, hissing in pain. Lily looked up and saw another person in front of her, clad in an aqua blue gi. The area turned an clear ocean blue, the demon shielded her eyes from such light. The Gi itself looked familiar, wasn't that the Ninja's Gi? Silver armor was present, silver fans were in her hands as they glowed brightly. She had her eyes but why didn't Lily recognize her? She had something around her neck: a curly,bright orange vine formed into a small key.

"Your the only one who is being foolish, demon. Lily won't let Zane die, not again..." She said while pointing at her.

Lily blinked, what the devil did she mean by not again? The Ninja looked back at her, clutching the key. She wished she could tell her but not yet, she had to remember it all on her own, without her help...She already said too much. She and the demon began fighting, barely dodging her and her fans. The evil one then looked at Lily and smiled, rushing and grabbing her. The Ninja ran for her, running past them as they vanished. She slashed the waters in anger, no! She wouldn't let Lily give into that lust demon, not without a fight she wasn't! She swirled the the water until an image of Zane appeared, he had given chase...

Right, she needed help...Zane would have to help...

* * *

Zane looked around the manor, feeling a dark presence around it. And yet, he felt bits of light scattered about...It was an odd feeling, as if both energies were fighting for control. He found his way into one of the lounges, it was quite large here. Lily was here, something just told him she was and that she wouldn't want this. What kind of a Father forces his daughters like this?! Zane might have been a robot but even he thought this was too cruel! And another feeling...One he couldn't quite put into words...A Feeling that lead him to this very room, that Lily WAS in here. He thought it was just the falcon vision but if it was...Why didn't it show him this then?

 _"Zane, you remember this room, don't you?"_

He looked around, who was that?! Lily? But then, where was she? Remember? How? He had never been in Jones Manor before!

 _"You wouldn't have come if you didn't know of it..."_

He was getting more and more confused by the second, just what was this voice even talking about!? He had never stepped inside of this manor until now, how would he remember something that just happened?! He's questioning stopped as soon as he saw Lily, growing shocked. She wore a strapless black dress, it even had a slip starting from her hip and going down. High heels were on her feet, finishing off the look. Lily then took off her glasses, she wanted to see something. Zane felt pressure on him, it was coming from her eyes..."Are you truly a man made of ice...?" She asked. Her eyes began shifting, using the Eye of Succubi. No man resisted her gazes, was this ninja different or just like the rest. Zane fought with the pressure, something told him to fool Lily into thinking she won. How could he fool her though? He then thought about it, if Lily was trying to seduce him...He should pretend she was doing just that...He walked over to her, she smiled and sighed...So he was just an ordinary man after all, how disappointing. Oh well, killing him was fine then...All that energy was wasted on him. "Kiss me, Zane." She commanded. She then kissed him, he kissed back. Firs kisses were suppose to be special, why did this one feel like nothing? The answer coming to him: Lily wasn't herself, she was under an influence of something that made her act this forward with him...The was his hunch anyway...He felt her pull something from him, he then pulled away. "No, the Lily I want to kiss isn't a harlot! " He scolded at her. She got angry and slapped him, Zane jumped away. He REJECTED her?! No man has ever done that, she'd kill him! "I'll enjoy taking away your energy now, ninja!" She snarled.

Zane continued to move, farther angering her. How was he unfazed!? "Enough!" She yelled. Zane stopped himself, acting again. Why was due to another feeling he had, would kissing her first save her? His searches came up blank so he had nothing to go on but this little hunch, which sounded ridiculous. He had to try, anything to get Lily back. Lily walked over and went to kiss him, this would be the one to take away his energy. ALL of it...She inched closer, only for Zane to kiss her. A black mist came off of her dress, revealing an aqua blue color. Zane smiled, this color suited her much better then black...He carried her out of there while slipping her glasses on, blushing a bit.

He was glad that she was ok...

* * *

 **Aww, good job Zane! Not bad for a Nindroid, fighting off a seductress is a piece of cake! I do wonder what that Ninja was trying to tell Zane and Lily about, what's the deal with that orange key?**

 **Just what does it unlock?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next up, Kyra...Can Kai snap her out of it?**

 **Let's hope for this story's sake, he can! Ready?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Tortured**

Kyra was tied up in chains, her arms above her head. Where was she? She assumed her own head but it was so dark now, no longer grey metal but dark black metal glaring at her. This position...The last time she was in this helpless position...Was when her crush and his club were about to rape her...She felt eyes on her and looked around, seeing reflections of her Dad and Mom hugging her. She began to cry, how could they do this to them when they said they loved them so!? She heard a soft giggle, she look forward. She saw herself, clad in her Dungeon Master attire. The person in it she recognized, her demon form. Those who were in the Dungeon Master class had two forms to take depending on the gender, for the girls...It was Nymphs, fussy little demonesses that could handle any amount of damage given to them. The big devilish eyes, the fangs, the frailness of her body...It was uncanny, this was what she fought so hard for. She took in all that hellish sensitivity to get this, was it really worth it? The demon picked up her face, smiling at her.

"Now, Kyra...You know the answer to that, your not letting that porcupine get to you ,now are you?" She asked.

Porcupine? Was she talking about Kai? The Nymph shook her head, now just what did that fire Ninja do to her little pet? She was questioning everything she had done, including attaining her! He was far too dangerous to be allowed to live...She might make more bad decisions...She wrapped around Kyra and cuddled her, didn't she get it? How pointless it was to run away now? She couldn't get rid of her just like that, it didn't work that way...

"Now be a good girl and go back home, he's just like the others...He'll use you when your most venerable, men are pitiful creatures that despise not being in charge..." She continued to coo.

"Get off of her, demon!"

She was then whipped away, Kyra's chains were whipped and cut off. Kyra dropped down, the person to save her went in front of her. She was wearing a Gi, a warm gray color...Silver armor was on it, her whip seemed to be glowing. She turned to Kyra and smiled at her, Kyra grew confused at the smile. It was her face but then why was this smile so foreign to her. "Not all men are evil, some really do want to help you without being rewarded...Kai's one of that dying breed..." She assured. She was then hit in the back, she didn't move from her spot. Really? She was trying to work her over? Good luck with that, they were on par with taking a couple of hits! The Nymphs snarled, not this trouble maker again!

"Anything to keep her all to yourself, huh demon?" She asked.

"I won't lose her to you, Ninja! She's been mine since day one!" She barked.

"Funny, last time I checked, RENTING doesn't count as OWNING..." She giggled.

Both began to fight, the demon was losing against the Ninja and her grey tornado! She then grabbed Kyra, the ninja tried to reach for her but fell onto her face. The Eve of Darkness is what's causing that demon to act up so much, she was stronger then her due to it. She saw a reflection of Kai, smiling. The Ninja of Fire could snap her out of it!

She just had to reach out to him...

* * *

Kai ended up in a dungeon of sorts, freaking out a little. Was this what Kyra trained in, this dark and cold dungeon? The fact he saw skeletons here freaked him out more, she really didn't torture people to death down here, did she? The more he walked in, the more he questioned her actual personality. He sighed, the first girl he though was real was fake too...

 _"Hey."_

Kai jumped a little, seeing a skeleton right next to him and chained to the wall. He calmed down, Skeletons can't talk...

 _"Hey!"_

Kai slowly backed away while freaking out again, he took it back, Skeletons CAN talk!

 _"Kai, I'm not the-You know what? Never mind, I'll roll with it. Kyra's under the control of the Eve of Darkness, she's not herself right now. "_

"Ok but then how do I snap her out of it? I don't want to hurt her!" Kai asked.

 _"That's very cute, Kai but she's not gonna show the same type of mercy. And about that, your a big boy so you can figure it out. You ARE the RED Ninja after all! Speaking of Kyra, DUCK!"_

Before he could ask, he dodged Kyra's whip as it crushed the skeleton's neck and sent the skull rolling. Once it reached her feet, she stepped on it and crushed it. He saw her outfit and gulped, he didn't think he was into that...: It was made with black leather and held tight onto her body, adorned with silver studs...Her black pants followed the same trend and she had boots to finish the look. Kai shook his head, now wasn't the time to ogle Kyra! Her eyes looked so dull as she smiled, the very idea of a fake smile...This was NOT Kyra to him, the one who smiled with her eyes open was the ACTUAL her. Not with her eyes closed or with her eyes like that!

"Aww, you followed me home , Kai-kun...Such a good boy, I wonder how'd you look with this collar on?" She asked while holding up a spiked collar.

Kai blushed heavily, he didn't like what that sentence or that collar led to! He wasn't into that, he wasn't! He fought with her and her whip and chains, he learned a few things about Kyra. 1. She was way stronger then he figured! 2. He was really confused about her, he honestly didn't know if he should be turned on or terrified! (You can always do both, Kai...Why choose? XD) His attacks seemed to affect her chains, melting them. That's right, metal melts against fire! He continued to think about it as he dodged, feeling an idea hit him. But if that's the case...He nodded and went in with another Spinjustu attack, dodging Kyra's whip and going right for her lips with his own. Kyra tried to dodge but it was far too late, he had his lips firmly onto hers. Kyra fainted as a black dust faded off of her, her outfit now in a dark grey. Kai looked at it and smiled, this was such a nice color...He liked it better then the black leather!

He made sure to carry her with care, she deserved that. That's what good boys do, right?

* * *

 **Aww, Kai really IS such a good boy! And look at him using that player logic! I feel bad that I gave him something a good guy never wants to fight: His Honor V.S. His boner. He's doing well so far so can he keep it together?**

 **Let's hope he does, unlike other stories, this hero's getting a great reward in the end...**


	16. Chapter 16

**And last but not least, Tiffany. What will Cole do? Save her or abandon her?**

 **As if THAT'S a question at this point...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Incurable**

Tiffany tried treading into her own mind, only to fall into the black goop she was trying so hard to get out of! Who knew her mind was so thick? She sure didn't, the last time, it was an orange color and looked less dark...it smelled so foul, it stung her nose...This black goop was so thick and seemed to suck one in. She saw images of her parents hugging her in the black goop, she slapped it only to cringe in disgust as the goop engulfed her hand. What was true anymore!? She began crying, why was her parents going so far as to drug them?! It boggled her mind! She heard someone walking towards her, she glared at them as she looked up, freezing up. The person in front of her was wearing a Gi. Orange with golden armor...She had a small sword on her, it seemed to be made of light. She studied her face, stunned. Her eyes seemed to glow, an illuminated version of her eye color...Her hair was a a deep pumpkin color, showing off her freckles...Two fangs were at each corner of her mouth, making her seem snake like...

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked in a hostile tone. The Ninja sighed, all those smarts and she couldn't even guess? She bent down, the goop shied away from her. "Come on, Tiffany...All that wisdom and you can't even take a guess?" She teased. Tiffany shook her head, no way! She couldn't be...HER?! The Ninja just smirked, showing more of the right fang. "Got it now?" She asked. Tiffany shook her head again. She just couldn't be her but no one else was in here..."Why the hell are you here then?" Tiffany asked. The Ninja sighed, she was still in shock. "To get you out of here, it's clear that your parents don't care about you if they do this to you..." She brought up as she extended her hand. As she did, the room turned orange and the goop resembled jelly. As soon as Tiffany was about to reach out for her, a dagger hit the ninja's hand.

"You won't take Tiffany from me, Ninja!"

The Orange ninja took the dagger out and merely gave a bored look at it, Poisoned? Really? That stupid imp was really running out of mixes to use on her..."Bitch, please...All your mixes are useless on me, you should know that by now..." she sassed. She glared at the Tiffany double: she was in her Herbalist outfit with her large pointy ears and her large fangs. Such an unholy form she was...Even her eyes looked nothing close to human with the pupils shaped so small and sharp then her large irises..."You don't get it, Ninja...No one walks away when they get us, we cannot be cured!" She laughed. The orange ninja began to fight her, Tiffany noticed that said Ninja was much stronger then the Imp. Imps were potion makers so physical power was nonexistent on them, explaining why the ninja was winning. The imp looked at her bloody body and laughed, jumping onto Tiffany. The Orange Ninja saw her plan and reached out for her, Tiffany reached out again for her before she disappeared. Said Ninja fell into the black goop and punched it, damn it! Tiffany was so close to reaching her...That Imp was enhanced by the Eve of Darkness, that's how she was able to get away!

Like it or not, she needed help. And she'd need it from the most unlikely to help her...She looked at the goop and saw Cole, so he did follow them!

Maybe this would be easier then she thought...

* * *

Cole was in the gardens, he couldn't believe how big it was. All of Tiffany's work, he sure of that. If she was as good as her grades and her bragging lead him to believe...He saw an orange flower closed up, it's color looked so bright. it seemed out of place in this dark garden, all the sinister looking plant-life made it stand out more. He pet it and walked along, feeling bad for it. he saw another flower but it was opened, he went to smell it.

 _"Black ninja, get the hell away from that flower or you'll be stoned!"_

He freaked out but calmed down, so what? "And? Ninja can fight even if they're high!" He argued.

 _"That's not what I meant by stoned, idiot..."_

He then saw a butterfly land onto the flower, only to be turned into stone. He gasped, grateful for not smelling it!

 _"THAT'S what I meant...Now that I've got your trust, I need you to listen up: Tiffany and her sisters are under the influence of the Eve of Darkness, it makes anyone who drinks it evil. In order to cure it, you must kiss her and YOU have to do it."_

Cole growled, trust?! This voice sounded like Tiffany but somehow less bitchy...Nicer he'd even say. Anyway, he didn't trust her! For all he knew she could trick him! But...Why did he want to trust this voice then? He saw Tiffany in the middle of the garden, she looked so demonic...Was this really Tiffany? She was clad in a black kimono, finished with geta style sandals, all made with black wood and black cloth. Cole fought with his blush, stop staring! "Well, Cole-baby...What do you think of my garden? Doesn't it paralyze you?" She asked. Cole tightened the mask, he got worried. His worries were confirmed once all the flowers opened up, releasing thier pollen. Tiffany put on her iron mask, Cole wondered why she did so but remembered when she fed him the soup. She was like him, she couldn't handle her own mixes! He began the fight, caught off guard by her dodging, how was she so fast? She started throwing daggers at him, a few got to him. She giggled, he had about 10 minutes before his body was rendered as useful as a rag doll!

 _"Cole, that orange flower you saw before, grab it! It's a cure for the paralyzing pollen! Once you do, cut off her mask and put the flower in your mouth!"_

He nodded, getting the gist of it. Once her mask was cut off, she was exposed like him. And then once he had the flower in his mouth, kiss her. If this voice was dead on, she was in much danger as he was! He was mad at her but he...he wanted to know more of the Tiffany whom took care of him while he was sick, that HAD to be the actual Tiffany! He swiped at her with his scythe a few times, her nimble dodging ended up running out as her mask was caught. She began to cough, damn him! Cole ran around while dodging her knives, she was deadly accurate! He picked up the orange flower, crushing it and putting it in his mouth. He chewed it up and was shocked at how quick it turned into paste, it was sweeter then he counted...Like powder sugar sweet. He spun himself into that dazzling black tornado again to finish this, feeling his body start to stiffen up. He tackle landed him on top of her, kissing her while making her swallow the flower with him. With a twin gulp, he got up. The stiffness leaving him, he saw Tiffany look at him before fainting. Her kimono's black color turned to dust and evaporated, revealing an orange color. Cole smirked, should he tell her that orange was his favorite color besides black? This looked better then when it was black, he liked it. Looks like nicknaming her Peaches was more then fitting...

He carefully picked her up, they had to get out of here and to a hospital!

* * *

 **I know you are wondering one question so I shall answer it. What is it? This:**

 _"Why is Tiffany's far more detailed then her other sisters? Isn't this favoritism?"_

 **Yes but there is a reason for the detail, what that is a...S-E-C-R-E-T! You'll all see why I did this soon enough, I promise! The other girl have a bit more to their little stories so I wanna draw it out a bit longer...**


	17. Chapter 17

**What will our girls do now? Knowing they're parents went this far just to get them back home...**

 **What will our Ninja do in response?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Be Good**

Dante and Jeff ran over to the hospital, worried about the girls. She couldn't believe Richard would stoop so low as to drug his daughters, some Father he was! All that preaching about family was just a load of shit, wasn't it!? After the staff allowed them through, they ran into their room. Dante sighed and hugged each of them, stopping at Cherise. "I'm so glad your all ok..." She sighed. Jim looked at them and whacked the doorway, angry at himself. He and Dante were incapacitated by Aretta, she said that she didn't want them to get hurt. She was such a lair, she only did it to get them out of the way! The Police force of course questioned the hell out of them, had Jailer Tudabone, his son and Officer Hiver not interfered, they would have been jailed on the spot! Stop picking on Dante already, hadn't she gone through enough to prove her disassociation with Richard?! Stupid police force, trying to gain their pride back by arresting the sister of a wanted criminal...Shame on them! While he didn't like Chris due to being a graduate and Richard's Friend, he seemed concerned with Richard. The sentence he said bothered Jeff:

 _"It's hasn't gotten this bad since...Well, I shouldn't talk about something that, leaves a bad taste in the mouth..."_

What the hell did he mean by that? Was he talking about Jim's Death? He didn't peg anyone from Darkley to understand something like sympathy...he worked with the police force so maybe Chris wised up, Jeff was smarter then to think that Chris was a "Law Abiding Citizen"...Tiffany growled, she refused to believe it! They're parents loved them! Why would they hold them, kiss them on their heads, tuck them in at night if they didn't love them?! It wasn't grooming behavior! It just couldn't be! Dante saw Tiffany shaking her head and sighed, she felt bad for her. She loved Richard and he goes and does this in return, he didn't deserve children!

"...I'm going home..." She said in monotone.

"What? Tiffany, they DRUGGED us! How can you still trust them after something like that!?" Cherise barked.

"They didn't mean it..." She continued in monotone.

"Tiffany, Daddy knew what he was doing...He doesn't love us at all." Kyra pointed out.

"Yes he does!" Tiffany barked.

Lily stood up and walked over to her, moving her hands back before bringing them to Tiffany's face...

 **SLAP!**

Cherise and Kyra gasped, it was rare for Lily to get violent. Dante and Jeff were also stunned by this action, Lily seemed too mature to slap someone. Tiffany could only look at said glasses wearing sister with tears in her eyes, this was only met with tears of her own. She knew Tiffany held a strong love for thier Father, they all did but they had to face facts, something Tiffany often told them to do. Now it was her turn to face them, get it through her head on what just happened! They're Father drugged them with something to make them evil against their will, their choice and free will mattered not to him. How could any of them think of going back after he was doing something like that to them!?

"Tiffany, face facts, for god sake! He used the Eve Of Darkness on us, he doesn't care about what we want! You know better then any of us that he was just grooming us for his empire! They're was no love in this at all, not if he was willing to drug us to get what he wants!" Lily yelled.

Sh began to cry, bawling now. Lily hugged her, sure the message stuck now. "If you girls need a place to stay, you can stay at Karadoka and work with us..." Dante offered. Jeff nodded, he wanted to help them as best he could. Cherise nodded, hugging her. "Sounds good but if it's ok with you, we need sometime to think about this..." Cherise sighed. She and Jeff nodded, leaving. They had no choice, they had to go in hiding for a bit.

But first...They owed The Ninja a Thank you...

* * *

We watch as a young man ran through the halls and slammed the door to a room wide open, he panted as he saw Sensei Wu sitting up. "Father?! What happened to you!?" he asked while panicking. Sensei Wu sighed, He was so kind to worry over him so. But he had worse done to him, his Uncle was far more damaging. He looked at him with a smile: Brown hair combed back...Deep green eyes...pale complexion, clad in his white shirt and white slacks. The direct parallel to his cousin, Havoc...Domon Garmadon, his son that he and Sakuya Garmadon had made.

The other VA Teacher at the Actor's college...He was grateful that his son chose a career that was nice and safe, less to worry about. Domon looked around, getting angry. Where was his Mother, she did receive word that Father was hurt, right? He then looked at his Father and sighed, he didn't send a letter about it, did he? She should know her husband was almost killed, you know! "Father...You really need to stop keeping things to yourself, Mother has a right to know when your almost killed. " he brought up before hugging him. Sensei Wu smiled, he was right but he didn't want to worry Sakuya..."Your Mother is busy on trading business, I'd rather not pester her with something that should be told in person..." he sighed. Domon sighed again, getting it. He wasn't hiding it and he would tell her about it, he took out the healer's tea. He began steeping it until Sensei Wu put a hand on him and took over.

"Don't fuss over me, Domon...I'm not that old yet..." The Sensei chuckled. Havoc came in and gave him a look that Domon seemed to mimic, not that old? "Uncle Wu, Dad's 60 and your 2 steps away from it yourself, what's old to you?" Havoc asked. Sensei Wu took the cup and turned it several times, "Certainly not 58 nor 60, everyone has a different idea of old. Being old doesn't mean a number really, it's how old you feel yourself to be." he advised. Domon and Havoc didn't get it but asked anyway, "And how old DO you feel, Father?" Domon asked. Sensei Wu smiled, "58." He answered before sipping his tea. The tea did it's job and healed is wounds, Sensei Wu was quickly taking the bandages off, Havoc and Domon felt the color drain from their faces.

Old Lady nabiki told them that they're Dads were always at odds growing up, now they saw the extent. Sensei Wu's body was covered in scars, was this the Jones family butler's doing or Shen's? No, it had to be Shen...They looked old...Alot of them looked like snake bites, how many times was he bit? The ones on his arms looked to be the worst, going down from his shoulder to his wrists. Domon wondered how those came about but Havoc knew, Shen's Were-Snake form...The form itself looked a lot like the Great Devourer except for being all black and having red eyes...A Curse to remind his Father of that snake that bit him, his seen the form only once and it scared the hell out of him. He saw their faces and quickly put the kimono back on a well as his pants, he was still sore but otherwise, he was fine. "I will tell you another time about all of those, not ALL of them are Shen's doing..." he assured. Domon looked at Havoc, HOW did Uncle Shen do all of that?! he never told him anything about Darkley, just what was hiding!? Sensei Wu charged them with keeping an eye on the Ninja, Havoc asked where he was going.

"To bring Meilin and Sakuya home...Her last letter was last month..." he answered before leaving.

* * *

 **(With Lloyd and Cherise...)**

Lloyd heard a knock on the door, he worried. Please don't be another fangirl! They were already trying to tip the hospital over to see them! Ataru had to throw the last girl out, before she maul him! Ataru warned him to not let anyone in here unless they were staff, it had to be bad if Dr. Yogan had to ask his son to play security! "Lloyd?" he relaxed and blushed, recognizing the voice. "Come in." he answered. Cherise came in, dressed in her dark purple dress. Lloyd gulped, that dress again...Gah, don't think like that! Cherse looked down at the outfit, she sort have missed the black. But she did like this color, now that she got use to it. "Are you ok? I still don't know what I did during...But thank you for saving me, Lloyd." She sighed. Lloyd told her what happened, blushing heavily once he told her that he had to kiss her to get her to come back. She felt bad, he used his first kiss to save her. Those were so important, they weren't meant as weapons. He smiled softly, "I don't mind, I'd kiss you 100 times if that's what it took to get you back." he said. Lloyd then hit his own head, what the hell was he saying now?! That was so cheesy and lame! And worst of all, he was dead serious. He started to realize how perverted that was, that's not what he meant! She saw how flustered he was getting, finding it cute. She felt like saying thanks wasn't enough, not when it stole Lloyd's very first kiss. She could give something not given to him, a kiss wasn't enough to pay that debt back. She looked him up and down, blushing. She had to get it in her head that Lloyd was a 21 year old man so she could do this, otherwise she wouldn't.

"Lloyd, how about I give you a reward? I don't think a simple thank you is enough..." She asked.

He felt his heart beat faster, a reward? Was that really ok?

"Well...There is one thing I want to try with you...But..." Lloyd gulped.

Cherise bent over, giving him a view of her chest.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Cherise asked sweetly.

He gulped, pushing away the naughty ideas he had about his reward...Don't get carried away...

"I always wanted to make out with you but I couldn't because I was 12-" he brought up before he was cut off. (Lloooooyd, you were so close, boy! DX)

She began kissing him. So all he wanted was a make out session with her? Most guys would ask for sex, she was glad it was something light. Despite the rep around his brother, Lloyd was super innocent in comparison. Lloyd kissed back, enjoying every bit of this as he could. Damn, was this a dream? Please don't wake him up! The two didn't see how into it they got until they broke apart, panting heavily. Cherise had somehow ended up on Lloyd's lap and their hands in each other's hair, they could only stare at each other. Cherise panicked mentally, what the hell just happened!? Ok, maybe Lloyd wasn't as innocent as she thought...Not if he was able to get her on his lap like that...Lloyd gulped and let her down, reluctantly removing his hands off her waist. Was it wrong that he wanted it to last a bit longer? "Sorry, Cherise..." Lloyd apologized. Cherise hugged him, she wanted to assure him that he was ok. "No, my fault...I really need to start treating you like a man...I'll see you later." She giggled. He smiled dreamily as she left, he then heard the door close shut.

"Has my little Lloydie discovered girls?" Lloyd growled ad pouted, recognizing that condescending tone.

Havoc was leaning against the door, smirking. Look at his kid brother, getting it in like a pro...He was so proud of him, so many guys all wanted that fantasy of taking their first crush and Lloyd had it! After all the things happening him to him, he needed something nice to happen! "Get out, Havoc..." Lloyd groaned. Havoc went up to him and hugged him, snuggling his head while ruffling his blond hair. "I knew you had it in ya..." he cooed. Lloyd shoved him away and continued to pout while rolling his eyes, stop treating him like a kid! "It's not all about that, you were-whore!" Lloyd barked. Havoc laughed, Lloyd was just too cute. "Lloyd, after all things going against you, I'm glad something's going WITH you for once...You deserve some happiness, O Chosen one." Havoc beamed while bowing with his hands together to give a mock bow while winking.

Lloyd sighed and smiled, Havoc might have heckled him but he did care.

* * *

 **(With Lily and Zane...)**

Zane sighed, at least he passed the hospital tests but he was worried Dr. Yogan would discover that he wasn't human, he didn't seem notice. And if he did, he didn't seem too concerned. As if silently understanding that it was a private matter, he hoped that this was the case if the first wasn't true. Doctors weren't stupid people, they couldn't be stupid or people would die. That was his understanding of the matter anyway, to make a dumb doctor just didn't make sense! And from his quick searches, Dr. Yogan was one of Ninjago Hospital's best doctors so he was positive that the Japanese man was smart. Jay told him to let the doctors wrap him up, even if he had to be fixed internally. His injuries were bruises on the outside but on the inside, a few circuits were merely knocked out of place, an easy mend. It could wait until Jay attended to it.

He heard a knock, he was sure it wasn't Ataru's Father. It was far too soft..."Zane, may I come in?" he knew this voice as Lily, smiling a bit. "Of course." he answered. He tilted his head something about that phrase seemed familiar, were the wires responsible for his processing knocked out of place too? He'd look into that later, he'd ignore it for now. Lily came in and saw his scraps and injuries, something about them seemed familiar. She disregarded it and felt the bandage on his cheek, feeling guilty. She had done this, hadn't she? She didn't know what she had done but she just had a feeling she did this...Zane told her what happened, adding that he had kissed her. Lily nodded, so if she was correct..."Zane, did you use your first kiss on me?" She asked. He nodded, she shook her head. poor Zane, she cheated him out of a cherished memory. First kisses were very important, his first kiss should have been with a girl he was saving! She was in his debt at the moment, maybe she could take this as a chance to give back something. Zane saw her wearing the aqua blue dress still, blushing a bit. Why was his processors going so fast for? his temperature was also on the rise...

"Zane, is it ok if I give you a reward? I would like to make up for stealing your first kiss..." She asked.

"Yes but how does one steal a kiss? It is done with consent, correct?" He asked back. (Aww, Zane...Your too cute...)

Lily giggled lightly, so innocent. Not many retain such an innocent mind, she just might take it away by doing this but she didn't want to leave him with nothing. She closed her eyes, slightly puckering her lips to him. He took this as a means to kiss her, just a guess at least. He guessed correctly, he chose to follow his guesses as they seemed to be correct so far. Little did he understand, how far it took them both. When Lily pulled away, she panted heavily. She was thrown off by him not panting, was Zane perhaps more skilled in this then she thought? She felt air and a beating heart but it was odd, as if the air itself wasn't as she thought(She'll figure it out eventually, let's just say he's built THAT convincing...)... She dismissed it and looked at Zane, surprised. She had somehow ended up on the bed with him, sitting side saddle on his lap. He was cupping her bun, while she held his neck and the back of his head. Zane blinked, trying to figure it out himself. Is this what making out caused? He read that it lead to pregnancy but he was positive it required something else then mere kissing...(Why must you be so adorable, Zane?!) He slid her off and apologized for getting carried away, she shook her head and told him not to worry about it. Lily wouldn't say it but she gave Zane her first kiss and her first make out, seemed like a fair trade.

"Please get well soon." She urged before leaving. Zane held his head, why was all of this so damn familiar?! IT. JUST. DOES. NOT. COMPUTE!

* * *

 **(With Kai and Kyra...)**

Kai didn't dare look out the window, knowing full well that fan girls were there! He heard a knock and freaked, "Kai-kun, can I come in?" Kyra asked. Kai sighed, grateful that it was Kyra. "Come in." he answered. Kyra closed the door, getting worried at all the bandages. She...She did all of this to him, didn't she? She was about to touch him but then pulled her hands back, fearing she'd hurt him again. Kai smiled a bit, finding her concern nice. It seemed more honest then the street fight..."I did this to you, didn't I Kai-kun?" She asked sadly. Kai explained everything to her, Kyra getting more terrified. Again, it seemed more honest. He was sure he was dealing with the actual Kyra...Kyra felt guilty, it was a feeling she never got often and she really didn't like it. So Kai kissed her to get her back? A man has never kissed her before, he took her first kiss...She felt he deserved a better reward then just knowing he took her first kiss, should she do it?

She never did this with another man either, Kai would take this first too. She smiled brightly, making Kai blush.

"Kai-kun, did you know that was very first kiss?" She asked.

"What? Shit, I'm sorry Kyra...I can- No, I can't fix something like that, can I?" He asked.

"Would you like another first? As your reward since you did rescue me?" She asked sweetly.

"If you'll let me, Kyra...Anything from you IS a reward to me..." he flirted.

Kai internally groaned, what a cheesy line, it was deep dish cheesy! He blushed, what other first is she talking about? He blushed heavily, did she mean her first-FIRST?! Shit, he hoped not! He liked Kyra but he wasn't ready to "take the plunge"! Kai wouldn't say it but he was...a virgin. He flirted sure but flirting was FAR different then doing! She closed her eyes and leaned to him, only for Kai to calm the hell down and figure out which one she meant. He was glad she meant a make out, that he could do! All Kyra could feel was Kai's heat all around her, she felt like she was gonna melt...Kissing was way more then shed thought it'd be, making out was even better then that. Kai and Kyra pulled away, seeing just how far they got. His hands were around her neck and back while hers was around his neck and his back, he some how ended up over Krya on the chair. She of course giggled, kissing Kai on the nose. As for wh, she didn't want him to apologize for getting carried away. She didn't set a barrier so it was nice to know he could stop himself if none was put up. Kai panted with her, backing up on the bed. he really didn't wanna go that far! Great, now she was gonna think he was a huge jerk that only wanted her body!

"Kai-kun...We WILL have to do this again sometime, I wanna see what else you can do..." She giggled before leaving.

Kai blushed while smiling, happy he didn't blow it and happy to know they'd do this more often...

* * *

 **(With Cole and Tiffany...)**

Cole was worried the window might not hold, Ataru assured him that it would and that it was "Fan-girl proof". If it wasn't, the hospital should get they're money back! He thought Lloyd's fan girls were bad, Kai's was pretty bad but his? They were freaking RABID! He swore one of them pinched his ass! Don't get him wrong, he loved the attention he got but this was WAY too much! Huh, too much attention? Was they're even such a thing? If not, he found it. He heard a knock and got ready to bolt, "Cole-baby, you in there?" he blinked, Tiffany? "Yeah." he answered. She opened the door and made her way to the chair, sitting down. She tilted her head and grimaced at his bandages...She did all this, huh? And here she thought he couldn't be hurt...He studied her face, puzzled. Was she actually...feeling bad? So she COULD feel guilty, maybe she could stop drugging people! "So where's my thank you, Peaches?" he asked in a sassy tone. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yeah,yeah...Can you just shut up and let me give your reward?" She groaned. he blinked, give him what? A reward? She knew what GRATITUDE was? He looked at her outfit, she was still wearing that orange kimono. She put her lips to his, shutting her eyes. He shut his, wanting to enjoy this bit of peace between them.

She felt something soft hit her back for a moment, she ignored it and continued as Cole and she kept going. Both broke apart and got an idea of how far they went, stunning themselves. Cole somehow got Tiffany pinned under him, her wrist in one hand while the other cradled her back. He felt one her leg held around him, one of her hands embedded into his hair while the other was pulling his Gi towards her. "Damn, Peaches...What's a guy gotta do to get you in bed?" he flirted. She blushed, shoving him up and off. "Not act like an ass, Cole-baby...Had fun?" She asked while getting up and turning her nose. Cole rolled his eyes, so much for peace. "Yeah if anything, I'm glad your you. Can't tell you apart from your sisters with out you being a bitch." He answered. She got surprised but that, Cole was shocked himself. Damn it, that's not what he wanted to say! Sure, he was a little mad but he wanted to say that in a nicer way! That he had the real Tiffany, even if she was a bitch. Damn it, he did it again! Tiffany blushed, while that was mean...She figured out what Cole was trying to say, that he liked her this way.

Huh, not only did this man take her first kiss, her first make out but he actually liked HER. Her 100th guinea pig was something special...Cole went limp and growled, Tiffany smirked wildly. "You bitch, you drugged me again!" Cole barked. She laughed, flipping him over and tucking him in. That she did, she couldn't believe he fell for that! It was the OLDEST trick in the book! He should feel bad, Ninjas in the past did the same thing to targets, either killing them or kidnapping them! "Yeah but this is my very own healing mix, made just for you...You'll heal faster but the only drawback to the pill version is that your paralyzed, might as well catch up on your sleep." She answered. Cole glared at her, was she EVER gonna change?

"This isn't over..." Cole snarled. Tiffany shrugged, bending over to his forehead again. "Your right, it's not. I'll need more time to finish the cream version of that mix, that way...It'll be fun for the both of us..." She flirted before kissing his forehead and leaving.

He sighed deeply, why did he have to lust after a pair of legs that drugged the hell out of him?

He blushed heavily, and why did he want her to finish that mixture?

* * *

 **I think that's long enough and don't worry, Jay X Nya fans. They get theirs soon enough...**

 **I'm actually happy with the make out scenes, they're tame enough and good enough. That being said, they'll be a bit more...spicy once I show off the Uncensored version on the other site.**

 **Anyway, NEXT SCENE!**

 **EDIT:** **Oops, should have really checked the math on this one...If Shen and the Sinful Six graduated in 1975, that meant they are all 60 year old and Sensei Wu is 58 since he's two years younger in this fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Time for a little Detour...Let's visit the Actor's college again!**

 **I wonder how our actors are feeling about things in Ninjago now? What about they're classmates?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Understanding Your Part**

The students began chatting it up, all going into groups or rather...One large group versus a tiny group. This small group consisted of Ataru, Mizune, Randy, Rochelle, Fred, Lizzy, Sugar (Vanessa) and Waffle (Walter). Havoc walked in, sighing at the great divide. This was a common thing, especially from those that graduated from Darkley and St. Rachael. That's right, Ataru and his friends were grads from there. But due to the reputation, many of the "normal" Students avoided them like the plague. While he would confirm some of the rumors were true, he denied the others. Such as all Darkley boys being rapists in training, Ataru, Randy, Fred and Walter seemed perfectly able to control themselves. As for the girls, there was the stereotype that all St. Lucy girls were loose as hell. He highly doubted that Mizune and the other girls had so little grip on themselves, why were they in relationships if they were all suppose to be stripped of morals? Everyone thought better of themselves compared to them, superior to them because they lead "Pure" lifestyles. He would admit that Darkley wasn't a moral place but not all who graduated were so deaf of morals...

"Alright, Settle down now." Havoc finally said. Everyone stopped talking, focusing on the Teacher. He went to his stand and looked around, sighing again. "Will you all stop squeezing yourselves to opposite sides of the room? It's awfully hard to teach with you all scattered about." he asked. The other students reluctantly budged and sat near Ataru and his group, they all looked rather annoyed. Havoc seemed to share the notion, sighing a third time. They sat closer but created a circle around them, acting as if they were a bull-eye. Fine, he had a class to teach, not play politics...He began writing down the lesson, turning back around.

"As you all know, the artist department had asked for some sample dub tapes. I trust that you all completed the assignment?" He asked.

All nodded except one student, raising his hand and havoc pointing at him to speak. "What was the assignment again?" he asked. Havoc shook his head, Mr. Smith seemed to have a problem with paying attention. Randy rolled his eyes, too busy getting high again. It was no secret that Smith was a pothead, the dude reeked of the stuff like he was baked in it!

"The assignment was to create a sample dub tape for your assigned group, considering that question, I'll take it that you didn't do the assignment? I'll also take that as that you don't care what your grades are, a dangerous train of thought, Mr. Smith." Havoc scolded him.

Mr. Smith glared at him, he was suppose to be the "cool teacher!". Why couldn't he let it slide?! He'd make it up, just give him more time! Wasn't enough that the Acting teacher rejected him today!? She was the daughter of a pirate and yet she was so stingy, not even one date! Never mind the nasty Stunt Teacher riding his ass all day about how his falling was terrible and for him to try again! He really didn't need Mr. Havoc to flunk him! Fred rolled his eyes this time, did he really think that Mr. Havoc would give him an easy pass just because he was younger? Idiot, he deserved to fail then, his dub work always sounded high as a kite anyway! Even to his none drug using voice dubbing! He stood up, finally at the peak of his rage today.

"That's not fair, your from Darkley! Can you just let it slide, I'll make it up!" Mr. Smith yelled.

"Neither is life, Mr. Smith. I've given you plenty of times to catch up and you just refused to do the work, my degree from Darkley has nothing to do with your lack of effort in applying yourself." Havoc pointed out calmly.

He got up and stomped out, only for Havoc to shrug and start collecting the samples. He went to deliver them to the department downstairs, stating that Mr. Domon would be here shortly. Since there were two Mr. Garmadons, students were given permission to use they're first names. Thus Mr. havoc and Mr. Domon...He closed the door, he had a feeling that he left the lambs in the lion's den in doing so...

Hopefully, Domon would hurry his ass up...

* * *

In the Classroom, we see Vanessa and Walter writing in a book together. She smiled, her boyfriend was such a sweetheart. He agreed to help her with the script at first but now they were co-writing. What started from just ideas became something even more, a story worth telling! One student looked at it and laughed at it, leading Vanessa to close it and hold it to her body. Walter stood up, getting angry. Don't pick on her! "Ugh, your doing a story on the Ninja! Can you ever get your OWN ideas?" He laughed. Vanessa pouted at that, he was the last person to tell her that! Everyone knew he copied stories from other people all the time and got the credit while everyone else was told to write another. To add insult to injury, he copied several of HER stories and took full credit, adding that Vanessa could never become a writer for scripts since she copied off of everyone!

How she hated that jerk, Walter put a hand on her shoulder. Walter sighed, knowing his deal. He didn't have any talent in writing a script so he copied off of everyone else, which was pathetic. He wasn't about to let this weasel get away with taking credit away from Vanessa again, he didn't want her to cry again! "This is original! And I'll keep it that way, I won't let you get a chance to copy it!" She yelled. He laughed, really now? Too bad he got a good look, he was stuck on a scene and now he had a good one to use. "Well, let's hope your not copying mine again...I know food fights are common but I love them!" he lied. Vanessa gasped, he was doing it again! He smirked, she couldn't stop him, students had the same idea all the time and it was often that you were told to change it. He make sure she and her cowboy would change it so much to the point that the script was rendered useless, thus his work would be the star of the show.

"Face it, you Darkley losers and St Rachael whores should drop out and let us normal citizen get on with our lives, on getting a real chance at a job unlike all of you." He laughed.

"So that's what this is really about?" Randy asked. He held Vanessa's shoulders, she smiled. "I hear a lot of bragging from you so how about you prove your better then Sugar?" he added on. Vanessa looked up at him in shock, what? Ataru walked behind her and put an arm around her, giving a short hug. "Yeah, who's script will be better, yours or Sugar's?" Ataru egged on. The kid nodded, he could beat that St. Lucifer tramp! Putting ALL of them in they're place! "Fine, if one of us win, we'll have to admit to plagiarism so no one can copy any one anymore. " he offered. He and Vanessa reluctantly shook each other's hand, sitting down as soon as Domon came in. He noticed the tension in the air, something just happened. He'd inquire about it later, now they had a lesson to get on with.

"Alright, today we will be practicing gender voice acting. Ladies, deepen your voices as best as possible. Gentlemen, heighten your voices as best as possible. Even if it's high pitch or deep, one must be convincing in their voice of the gender they play, female or male." Domon began.

Mr. Domon an Mr. Havoc were so grand at this, they could perfectly mimic they're own parents point for point! Domon sighed heavily, no,no,no! He cleared his throat, sensing his cousin coming in. Havoc sensed the lesson so he cleared his throat, getting ready.

"Shen, what is going on with you? Please tell me what is wrong?" Domon asked in Sensei Wu's voice.

"Don't you get it yet, Wu? Let me fill in the blanks for you then, Little Brother...This is all your fault, what I've become..." Havoc answered in Lord Garmadon's voice.

All were stunned, getting chills from how convincing it sounded. And the conversation, the tension felt so real...Vanessa and Walter held the others hand as they listened. This was from they're children, the best source. While it was acted, some of it must have been true...Mr. Havoc practically had to raise Lloyd all on his own...How angry was he that neither parent was there? While he seemed carefree, Lloyd seemed to have a good head on him despite the tea aging him out. That spoke volumes of Mr. Havoc's care towards him.

After the Lesson concluded, Vanessa hugged Havoc. he was thrown off by it, asking her why she did that. "Because you didn't get enough of them growing up..." She answered while wiping her eyes and leaving. Havoc and Domon smiled fondly at that, that Vanessa was just too adorable. All that sweetness in her, no wonder her friends called her Sugar! "I better go check on Viper..." Havoc sighed. Domon nodded, who was Viper?

Well, it was hard to explain...

* * *

Down in the School basement, Havoc walked down. He dimmed the lights so as not to hurt Viper's eyes, was she sleeping? Viper Chumsworth was part of the Serpentine Race, a snake. She had also claimed to be Pythor's daughter, a claim he was sure was true. How was he sure? Despite her black scales with yellow markings and yellow eyes, she had his long neck and his tail...She was a General in one of their units, Havoc believed her as she had the the scars to prove it once she showed them. She was allowed to teach Acting History and received education in order to teach it, agreeing to stay in the school and down in the basement. This pissed him off, she came to them and turned herself in. As for why, she stated that the Serpentine her Father commanded were no longer worth fighting for. She added that her entire unit died in battle, she was the only one left. She was General Viper from the story Kibako, the rival and enemy to Kibako, who was a human she lost to. Kibako was a human warrior in the war that took out her entire unit once her unit was wiped out, choosing to spare her the last minute. As for why Kibako spared Viper, she said it was more damning to leave her alive then kill her. To let her feel what she felt during the whole war, doomed to walk Ninjago alone as long as they both shall live. While she had the added insult of being sealed up, she had her Father deny being her actual Father for failing to kill Kibako. Yet he often demanded her to help, her getting increasingly more bitter to him. How her Mother tolerated him long enough to make an egg puzzled her! Not that it mattered since he ate the entire tribe, including her mother...

And this is what they do? Treat her as if she's an animal to be locked up? Bastards...He saw her wearing the business jacket and blouse that Eve Darreth was kind enough to get her, so everyone would be less scared of her. Odd as it was, all calmed down once they saw her in it. What color was it? Why, black and while the blouse was golden yellow. Havoc was one of the few staff members who seemed to visit her the most, he found her interesting as hell. She fought old lady Nabiki, she was the only one other then his Dad and Uncle to know how strong she use to be. Old lady Nabiki was the original Kibako, married to Darreth and had two children. Eve and Darren Darreth. How the hell she married that idiot was beyond him still but women get lonely and since old lady Nabiki was a few centuries old, she was definitely lonely as hell! That was also another reason for his visits with Viper, she had to be lonely with people avoiding her and no serpentine to talk to. Her own students were afraid of her, all but Vanessa and the others approaching her.

"Viper? Am I interrupting you?" He asked.

"Not at all, Havoc...What isss it?" Viper asked back.

"Nothing, wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me in the teacher's lounge. Your ARE a Teacher after all." He asked while blushing.

"I don't know...The other Teachersss don't ssseem to enjoy my company asss much asss you do..." Viper stated apprehensively.

"I personally don't give flying fuck if they do or don't, you have all rights to walk around the school as much as we do." Havoc groaned

She gave a reflective smile, following Havoc. She did feel a bit hungry, she didn't mind what was available. As long as it wasn't that meatloaf, she wasn't quite sure what kind of meat it was! Ms. Soto just told her to not question it, she was better off not getting answer. She was inclined to agree, she looked around. Everyone either glaring at her or cowering in fear of her. All the General's doing...She was sure, hearing about it and getting the papers to keep up to date. Darren had been kind enough to give her said paper, even if all he did was slip it under the door. He had Ophidiophobia or an intense fear of snakes according to his sister, which was why he was scared of her. She appreciated his gestures despite his fear. Once there, they foud that all the food had all of sudden been all put away, Havoc rolled his eyes. Of course...Prison was more welcoming then this! Darren saw them and walked up to her, trembling due to his fear...

"I-I have e-e-extra Food if you w-would like s-some, V-V-Viper..." He offered while trembling wildly.

Havoc blinked and smirked, impressive. Look at idiot jr, trying to getting over his fear. Ms. Soto saw this and smiled a bit, Darren might have been clumsy but at least he was nice. Viper nodded, "I would love sssome, Mr. Darreth..." She answered. Havoc clapped while patting his back, "I'm impressed, you actually talked to her and gave her food! You'll get over that fear in no time..." He sighed. Darren nodded while smiling, promptly fainting. Ms. Soto saw that and groaned, leaving. Havoc of course shook his head at her, sure, he was an idiot but you couldn't find a nicer guy. And it was because he was too nice that he couldn't close the deal with Ms. Soto or any of his past girlfriends for that matter. It was a tie between him and Domon really, both with their respective crushes and being too shy to ask them out. He helped him up, only for Eva to take over. She groaned, he still didn't get over his fear of snakes but at least he didn't run away this time screaming. The blond looked her up and down, not understanding Domon's attraction in her. If she was curvy like Ms. Soto was, he'd get it but Eva was pretty flat compared to her.

Viper was nice enough to wait and smiled a bit, glad to see Darren was alright. Ms. Soto ate the food, impressed and a bit jealous. That clumsy man made this? Well, guess there was hope for him after all. Eva took some and put it on her Brother's stomach once he was put down, the bowl balanced evenly as he breathed. "Amazing, how is it not tipping over?" Domon asked. Eva shrugged, "Mom's a blacksmith, Dad run a dojo...No reason to slack off." She answered. Domon nodded, good point. While Darren was clumsy, he was in great shape regardless. Ms. Soto pretended not to be interested, Eva growled. Damn her and her stringing her idiot brother along! He had a crush on and she turned him down all the time yet she always listened in, make up your mind! Darren woke up, seeing a bowl on his stomach. He picked it up and sat up, eating it. He saw Ms. Soto eating it and smiled, she was actually eating what he made! Iris Soto was the only daughter to one Captain Soto, she had the same reasons to leave the crew as Viper did leaving her tribe. It just wasn't what it use to be, she proved her innocence despite the police trying to snap cuffs on her. She and Viper assimilated to modern times so fast that nobody would guess the two were centuries older then they looked! Darren blushed as he looked at her: long black hair and beautiful deep purple eyes...a mole on her right cheek...her face brushed lightly with make-up...She was beautiful. Domon hid his blush with his bowl as he stole a look at Eva: While she was short, he found her beautiful. Longer brown hair tied into a big bun and piercing yellow eyes...Havoc playfully shoved him, wanting his cousin to grow a pair ask the shrimp out! All of this was so painfully to watch, did he have to teach these boys how to be men? Darreth and Uncle weren't doing their jobs as Dads right...(Havoc, that's not nice!).

"So Viper, would you like to take a walk around the school with me sometime?" Havoc asked.

"Of courssse I would." Viper answered innocently. Anything to go outside!

"How's tonight sound? At 8?" He asked.

Viper nodded, "Yesss." She answered.

All looked at Havoc stunned as Viper cleaned her bowl and left to go teach her next class, Domon took a loud sip of his tea. Havoc looked at him and sighed, "Problem?" Havoc asked. "Really, Havoc...Is there anyone you WON'T hit on?" he asked. The blond nodded, "Yeah, you, Ken(Darren), Bitch pirate(Iris) and Shrimpette over here (Eva)." Havoc answered with a smirk, Eva growled at him. Is there anyone he won't smash?! Perverted horn dog!

"Fuck you, Havoc..." Eva groaned.

"No can do, Shrimpette. I don't fuck little girls." Havoc teased as he blocked an oncoming punch from her.

"Oh so let me get this straight: Jail bait's your limit but Bestiality is perfectly fine?! Viper doesn't even know what flirting is, never mind if she had the same parts as humans, you oversexed playboy!" Eva barked.

"Put your bible down, Shrimpette. It's doesn't count since she's self aware, animals can't give consent, she can. Besides, even if it is, I'm half beast since I have a Were-tiger form, wanna see it?" he asked.

Domon was about to protest, he promised to NEVER use that form inside the school, the principal and students would driven into a panic at seeing a tiger in the school! Havoc shrugged, he wouldn't do that. Only Domon had seen it, Eva and the others didn't. Havoc smirked again, he would answer that question along with another one he had about Serpentine anatomy. How similar to actual snakes were they? Where did the line draw exactly, human like or snake like? He doubted that Viper didn't have sex, she had to have done it at least once. She just didn't seem like a virgin to him, he'd be very surprised if she was. Besides, he wasn't a damn idiot. He grew to care about Viper so he really didn't want to blow his chances with her. He had lots of women but he knew how to treat a woman, every one of them were seduced the old fashion way.

He was trying to seduce a war hero known for killing humans, he already knew the dangers should royally screw himself...Never mind the embarrassment!

* * *

 **You go Havoc, you magnificent fuck boy! Havoc Garmadon is one of my favorite male OCs, is it wrong that I've been listening to "My Pony" while writing all of this? XD**

 **Lloyd's got the greatest of teachers in the this matter and he's gonna need it, since he's trying to nail his crush...And the guys are gonna be too distracted to give him advice, some of them might need the advice themselves!**

 **Welcome to Sensei Havoc's dojo, boys and girls! Learn the art of getting every guy and girl every night or your money back! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wonder how good our actors are? Could they ever pull off being the Ninja?**

 **What's they're take on the girls and the Ninja?**

 **Let's see them prove it!**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Know Your Role!**

 **(Tuesday Morning...)**

We see Sugar as she continues to sew, she was in the Costume department. She asked for this class as extra credit, Mr. Darreth allowed it. She looked up at said Teacher, watching as he pricked his finger. It was a wonder how he graduated Fashion Design with his clumsiness but there it was on the wall next to his desk! Considering who his Dad was, his clumsiness made sense. Don't get her wrong, Sensei Darreth was a great guy but as a teacher...He wouldn't know karate if it hit him in the ass! How did he get a permit to teach again? Since his Father was considered to be very attractive, it made sense for Mr. Darreth to be just as even with his black hair and grey eyes. But unlike the confident and charismatic man, Mr. Darreth was far more quiet and shy.

"I know this is short notice but we have an order for a play, these gotta be done before-ow! Friday..." he told everyone as he pricked his finger again.

"What's the play, Teach?" one student asked.

"One of my personal favorites actually...Kibako. Ow!" Darren beamed before pricking the same finger a third time.

"But isn't that play banned? Shouldn't they play Fang Child then?" Another asked.

"That version only shows one side of the war, that's boring!" A third whined.

"Yes but they're been a lot of requests for it lately, the principal decided to take the ban away if it pleases the last actors of the play. Ack!" Darren explained as he got his thumb again.

Vanessa smiled at the though, to act in the play that's been banned for ages...It was a hard play to be in, if it wasn't good enough, it didn't preform at all! It was centered around Kibako and General Viper, both heroes to their people and sworn enemies to the other. Both lost countless men until they were all that was left, Kibako choosing to leave said General alive during their battle to the death. Kibako wanted her enemy to know the pain of being the only one left, the way she felt being the only one alive in her village. It was great but very tragic story, both lost so much in the end despite humans being named the winner. Fang Child was made to be a censored version of the story, the humans were the only ones in it and snakes were only mentioned. Vanessa sighed sadly, even the uncensored version bothered her. Why? Well, it felt...Unfinished. Other then the war, who were these heroes? As women, people? Sure, in General Viper's case...She was a a snake but the point was, what was she like other then a solider? Darren saw Vanessa's puzzled look and went over to her, she had him curious!

"What's the matter, Ms. Johnson? You look confused..." he asked.

"It's just the play seems like it's missing depth...General Viper and Kibako are depicted as heroes to they're people and yet...I feel like they have no personality other then being soldiers..." She answered.

The Black haired teacher then smiled brightly, seeing her point. While the rest of the students laughed, Vanessa pouted. What, she felt like a piece was missing! pulled up the costume she was making, this was suppose to be Kibako's costume...It also lacked depth...She then threw it away, frustrated. All were surprised at her tossing away a costume for the star of the play! Mr. Darreth just chuckled, "It has to be done by Friday!" he reminded her. "It will, Mr. Darreth!" She yelled back.

All were puzzled, where was she going? They had costumes to finish, they had a deadline! Ray laughed, the St. Rachael slut wasn't gonna make it in time! Seriously, who questions a script?!

* * *

 **(Wednesday...)**

Vanessa had been asking the others for some help in research, wanting to know Kibako's description. Mizune looked into it for her, being an Herbalist. She even looked into Serpentine anatomy, what little she could find of it anyway. Walter had helped her brain storm on her mindset, her motive and the such. They luckily had Ms. Chumsworth to go off of since Kibako was the history lesson and as an example to the Serpentine species. Despite the play's description of the two heroes, Vanessa and Walter had a hard time believing Kibako was an adult. Call it a hunch...To be remembered, they stood out.

She talked to Lucia Dupree down at the arts department, asking for a concept of Kibako and General Viper. She and Walter gasped, it was amazing! Kibako was very short, her form looked frail. Child-like in fact, her hair long and reaching down to her rear... A dark black, her eyes were made a bright yellow...Almost like they glowed in the dark, her outfit stained a deep red with each hand given a curved dagger...As for General Viper, she looked so much like Ms. Chumsworth! She was adorned with red jewelry and given daggers of the same design. As if mirroring the other...A reflection. Walter smirked, writing down a sentence...

 **"They stared at the other, as one would a mirror...In it, they looked at the monster they had become...Wanting to kill it..."**

The girl kissed her Texan boyfriend's cheek, that was perfect! She went to the costume department and quickly got to work, Walter chuckled. Vanessa took the deepest red she could find and began making the scarlet red kimono, she would ask Ataru if he could fashion some jewelry for her for General Viper's costume. The rest would take some work, considering some were playing snakes!

* * *

 **(Thursday...)**

Walter and Vanessa bounced off ideas about both characters, how were they monsters? Each were the boogie man to they're people, surely they knew and felt some type of loneliness during which. All the hope, despair on they're young shoulders...But just for revenge made sense for Kibako, since her village was raided by them. Her family and friends all gone in one night...The purity in her heart forever stained with revenge, just as the blood stained her pure white kimono...But what about General Viper?

The drawing seemed too kind to say she was out just to kill all humans to farther her own people, no it made Vanessa think of something else. It seemed like to her that since they were both children, General Viper was doing all of this to please someone...Her Father, whom never took an interest in her until he heard of her attack on a human village. Chasing the love she craved out of him by attacking the humans, a love she never truly gets. The more the two fought, the more they felt the weight of their sins hit them and the more they felt like monsters. The very monsters they were trained to kill, finally they face they're true beasts. Only for Kibako to realize that the true monsters were herself and General Viper...Sparing her was punishing the General as it was punishing for her, her revenge was left un-avenged...Vanessa wrote it all down and hugged Walter, kissing him multiple times on the head as a thank you.

He walked out with kiss marks all around his face while looking happily dazed...Vanessa was something else!

* * *

 **(Friday...)**

Darren turned on the lights, all gasped in shock. All the old costumes were gone, replaced with new ones...The Human army costumes were all a dirt brown, camouflage from the look of it. The Snake army costumes were done as well, all tribes were present. As for Kibako's costume, a blood red kimono was fashioned. And finally, General Viper's costume...Complete with the simple red jewels. Darren was stunned, Vanessa did ALL of this by herself?! The students were also stunned, Ray glared and got mad. There was no way that short slut made ALL of those costumes! No one could make that many in three days time!

Vanessa also explained to them the revised script she and Walter created, all getting angry. You can't change the script just like that, no one would like it! Mr. Darreth read through the revised script, smiling again. He LOVED this! No matter how you flipped it...The two heroes were two tragic heroes...Ultimately, both were defeated in the end but not by each other...They defeated themselves...Which to him, seemed like a more "realistic" play. The last actress whom played Kibako was his big sister Eva, whom surpassed the past actors in terms of stunts and acting. Being the daughter of a Dojo master and a blacksmith had it's benefits!

"Have the actors been picked out yet?" Darren asked.

"Not yet...Seems like no one wants to touch this script..." Vanessa giggled nervously.

"That's what you get for changing the script for such an important play!" Ray scolded.

"But that's ok. I know a few people who would, they all helped me get everything up to this point...As for Kibako and General Viper's roles...I know just the girls for the job!" Vanessa beamed.

As if on cue, Ataru and his group showed up. She then held onto Rochelle and Lizzy, hugging them. They would be perfect for the two roles! Rochelle declined to play Kibako, Mizune backed that up by declining it too. Randy refused it, as the other boys did. Vanessa panicked, who would play Kibako then?! Walter then pushed her to the mirror, putting up the Kibako costume to her body while smiling. "I know someone who could do it AND she happens to be my girlfriend..." Walter cheered on. She blushed and tried to make excuses but her boyfriend wasn't having any of it.

She gave up and held it up to her body while smiling...

How the hell was she gonna pull this off now?

* * *

Havoc took Viper by the arm, he wanted her to see this. Viper on the other hand, was highly confused. What was so important? She didn't mind spending time with Havoc but this seemed so out of place! "Havoc, what issss it?" She asked finally. Havoc sighed, retracting his hand and nodding as an apology. He knew Viper had a thing with touching, she didn't like it. "Sorry but since you ARE the original General Viper, Viper. I wanted your take on Ms. Johnson and Mr. McCoy's revised script of Kibako." He answered. She sighed, she head read the play and found it unsurprising that it was banned. Many usually turned the other tail and ignored something they didn't like...Of course humans would pretend that the Serpentine were a RECENT threat, not wanting to admitting that they forgot about them once sealed away. She did see those kids looking her up and down, especially Ms. Jong. So it was all for that play, made sense now.

She looked down and gasped, surprised at the detail in the costumes...She had feared that they weren't listening...Despite Vanessa and her friends being considered the "evil students", they all had high marks in her class. Ray continued to complain that this was mistake and that it wouldn't see the light of day, it was doomed to fail since it was changed and the one whom changed it was the star of the show! He doubted she could outdo the performance that Ms. Darreth had done! She had no sex appeal and was a bitch but she could act, what did that hooker have? All then turned they're attention to Vanessa, all either gasping or freezing up...Ray then felt someone tapping his shoulder, he then turned around. The midget was done? Took her long enough, how many times did she trip? He opened his eyes and his cocky smirk faded into shock as it widened and opened.

Any trace of Vanessa were no where to be found, Kibako was in her place. Long straight black hair, piercing yellow eyes...Red kimono held tightly around her waist, the rest was loose enough to allow her to move properly. two silver daggers with red engravings in each hand.

She then looked up at Viper, glaring. Why Vanessa did this was for confirmation, she had to prove it to the ONE person who would know. Or in this case, the one Serpentine. During this, she discovered that General Viper and Ms. Chumsworth were one in the same. She wanted to do this story to the best of her abilities, they all did. Havoc saw Viper, seeing her tense up. She looked as though she saw a ghost but in this case, she was. Havoc looked at Vanessa and was impressed, he really felt this was best interpretation of old lady Nabiki back then. If she could convince her old enemy, that was all she needed really. Viper glared back at her, confirming it to Vanessa. Vanessa then smiled sweetly, winking at her. Viper snapped out of it, chuckling. My, she was VERY convincing!

"So, what do you think?" Havoc asked.

"I think Eva'sss been Sssurpasssed...I look forward to the play, if it getsss that far..." She sighed.

"It will." He assured.

Viper looked at him, Havoc showed her an old newspaper clipping. Havoc smirked, he and the others acted in the last play. While Kibako's daughter was impressive, it was clear that Vanessa's take on Kibako had surpassed her. He hadn't a doubt that shrimpette would approve...

She was gonna be super pissed though!

* * *

 **Wasn't this little detour nice? I think Vanessa and the others have nothing to worry about if they can act like people in days past!**

 **With that all done, back to the main story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time to explain why Tiffany's page was more detailed...Are you ready?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Screw Loose**

Lily panted and looked up at Tiffany, whom just looked at her with a bored frown. She knew this was going to happen, she knew Lily was putting off on eating. She didn't mean eating in the typical sense, she was fine with that. The eating she meant about was her consumption of man's essence, the very thing Succubus carriers needed to refrain from turning into said form completely. Lily glared at Tiffany, whom just leaned on her hand as she looked at Lily. This was her own fault, she should have been snacking on the Ninja's energies but she refused, Lily didn't seem to get that she didn't have a choice in the matter. She didn't even have to kiss them on the lips for it to work! She only had to peck them on the cheek, that's it! But she just flat out refused, a dangerous thing to do. Tiffany of course did a full check up on Lily's state, not that she didn't know how bad off she was already. Those of a lower class needed small doses, like a shot. Higher classes however, had to have it more often. To where it became a need, as important as eating and sleeping. And Lily WAS that case. Tiffany got up and bent down to her, to meet her eye level.

Lily had all the signs of being in said needy state: the heavy blush...the shakiness in her stance, her hunched over and holding her stomach...her panting heavily...In short, Lily was in "heat". She looked at the bottle in her hand and sighed heavily...

"Your on day 10 of your hunger strike, I'm impressed you put it off for so long." Tiffany taunted with a smirk

"Shut up and help me..." Lily strained.

"I already told you Four-Eyes: those pills aren't a solution, they are meant to buy you time, that's it. And judging from your expression and this empty bottle, you've used all of them..." Tiffany pointed out while frowning with her eyes closed.

"Tiffany, I can't take anyone's energy! I don't want to!" Lily whined.

"Then go for the Ice Ninja, he seems to like you so it should be easy to get it out of him." Tiffany sighed.

"No! I'd rather turn then hurt Zane!" Lily finally yelled.

Tiffany's face dropped at that sentence, what did she just say?! She wasn't serious...She just couldn't be serious! She held her face and gripped it, getting mad. Hadn't she the slightest idea in what she said just now?! Now she was sure of it...Lily was in love with Zane! Lily looked like she was about to cry, Zane was so understanding and to take his energy was such a stab in the back! Tiffany glared at her and got closer, she STILL didn't get it.

"You have two choices: Take his energy with his consent or without his consent. Your choice or no choice, Lily...You only have yourself to blame." Tiffany warned.

Lily began to cry, Tiffany froze up at that. The last time she saw her cry like that, it was when the boy she loved died...Don't make that face, stop making that face at her. Stop being so sad when she can't cure it! The ex seductress continued to look at her unfeeling herbalist sister, how could she say such things to her? Why couldn't she even pretend to care?! She took her hand back and brought it forward, just to show this demon in front of her how she felt in the moment about her input...

 **SMACK!**

Tiffany's cheek swelled with a hot red as it throbbed in pain, her face forced towards a full left. Lily started fully sobbing, her tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Damn her, had she no sense of sympathy? She couldn't even bring herself to lessen her forked tongue at her own blood sister, did Cole really save her or did the demon inside of her trick him? Now that she thought about it, Tiffany always acted this way! So bereft of compassion, every one of her words stung more then the last. She wobbled out of the room, gripping the door frame. She turned to look at her, glaring at her. Why did she even bother asking a demon like her for help!? Tiffany just merely looked at her in shock while holding her cheek, did that nerd actually hit her?

"Why did I even come to you to heal me when all you do is hurt me?! Were you EVER human to begin with?!" Lily yelled.

She stormed out, Tiffany glared at her and stomped all the way to her door and slammed it shut. What the hell did she hit her for?! All she did was tell her the truth, so what if she didn't mince words? Unlike that oversensitive nerd, Tiffany didn't bother with pretty or fancy words. She then snapped the lock shut and leaned on it, as if blocking anything from coming in. Tiffany's eyes drifted to the mirror, staring at her reflection. The more she looked at it, the more she hated it. She then threw the bottle at the mirror, shattering them both into shards. She then slipped down to her knees and brought her arms to her eyes, beginning to cry. She then slammed herself to the floor and sobbed, biting her sleeve to silence her cries. Human or demon, she just wasn't good enough...She couldn't cure her sister, she couldn't save her, she couldn't even comfort her...

"Fine then, Lily...Let Zane cure you...He's doing a far better job then I ever did...!" She mentally screamed.

* * *

 **(With Zane And Lily, On The Bounty...)**

Zane saw Lily's face, she looked like she had been crying. What happened? In fact, she and Tiffany seemed at odds today. It puzzled him, weren't Quadruplets like twins in being close? But it was normal when your close with someone to fight? This however seemed different, like something really bad...Even Cherise and Kyra were stumped, being the other two of the set! The blond man went behind her, refraining from touching her shoulder, something told him not to. Lily shivered, her need for energy was getting worse. Her sight began to blur in and out of focus, she feared to move as she was sure she'd loose balance. Zane got worried as he saw sweat forming on her face, was she ok? "Lily, are you alright?" he asked. Lily snapped out of it and looked at him, she then quickly looked away. He looked even more handsome...She didn't want to drain any energy from him, no matter how tempting he looked at the moment.

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong...I'm very worried about you, you look so pale..." he asked again. He was so concerned...She felt bad but she had to keep it from him...

"I'm fine..." She lied. She looked at Zane, whom looked less then fooled by her answer. He wasn't buying it...

"Lily, you are not fine. Your so pale, are you not feeling well?" Zane questioned while getting closer. Lily bit her lip, don't get so close...!

"No, Zane...I'm just tired..." She lied again. God...Why did he have to smell so good?

"Lily, enough now! Please just tell me what's wrong so I can help?" Zane said sternly. She then felt him touch her shoulder, she stood up and fell forward. Her arms barely caught her, she was bent over while panting again. Zane grew very worried, studying her body with a scan. Her temperature was so high and her heartbeat was very fast, something was wrong! He held her, worried she'd fall. He felt her shiver greatly, what was causing all of this? Lily was quite overwhelmed at the moment, she had Zane's arms around her while her body threatened to collapse. She was so worried she'd do something to him, while he was helping her. She looked at him slowly, she knew now that she couldn't get out of this...She had to tell him, she already put it off for too long. She had asked him to take her to his room, asking if anyone was there. He then told her that they had gone out and that he and she were there to guard the place, another patrol. Another Why he stayed behind was due to some upgrading, Zane didn't mention that they were HIS upgrades. He merely nodded and took her in there, carrying her there. Just as she was about to be put down, she held his neck.

"Zane, I need you to kiss me..." She asked.

Zane grew confused and a bit wary...Lily sighed at this.

"Lily, how will kissing you help you? I don't think now's a time for jokes..." he lectured.

Lily shook her head, getting upset. Zane got worried that he offended her.

"No, Zane. I need you to kiss me because I need your energy...I need essence of man in order to stay myself or I'll turn and become a demon...I held off on snacking on the others and you because I didn't want to hurt any of you. Unlike those stupid tarts I went to school with, I was brought up to be a lady and kissing every boy in sight disgust me..." She explained weakly.

Zane blinked, trying to comprehend what she was saying and look up if it was true or not, he found nothing.

"I just need to kiss you to help you?" he asked.

She nodded, surprised at how quickly he kissed her. It seemed a lot smoother this time, less clumsy. Zane was still confused but he trusted Lily, if this was all she needed, he didn't mind. He just wanted to help her, He didn't mind if he had to keep kissing her. Lily felt herself relax, her body trembling less. Zane felt something take his energy, was this...? Yes, Yes it was. This was what Lily meant by energy, he felt his energy leaving him. With each second, Lily took more energy from Zane. he was so kind, letting her take so much. Once she stopped, she pulled away and sighed in bliss. She was able to move and think clearly again! She was about to thank Zane, only to panic. Zane was unconscious from giving her so much energy, she tried to shake him awake and got more worried.

"Zane! Zane! Zane please wake up! Zane!" Lily pleaded.

* * *

When the others got back, they panicked at seeing Zane completely passed out. Cherise had to calm down Lily, she was a complete mess. Tiffany asked to be left alone with him, everyone began to protest that idea! They were ALL trying to keep him away from her, only for Tiffany to get angry.

"You want him to die?! Then just the fuck up and get out!" She hissed.

All reluctantly did as she said, not trusting her. Tiffany shut the door and locked it, she began to undress him. Not quite how she wanted to study him but she wouldn't turn it down. She then discovered the ninja were so desperate to hide from her, she gasped silently. She had found a button that opened Zane's chest plate, revealing all of his inner workings to her. He was a robot...Zane was a MOTHER FUCKING ROBOT! She continued to study his interior and began drawing what was what, while this should have been foreign to her, it wasn't. All of his wires and circuits...They all formed a clear picture of a body, mimicking it literally line for line. She could only stare in amazement of it all. From his skin down to his wires...Zane was built so close to an actual human that it would fool many doctors, it even fooled her at first glance! The thing that scared her most of all was the fact that even when she used her Imp's Stare...All she could see was a human skeleton and all the systems...Not a trace of metal was seen. Whoever made him had knowledge of Demon classes and the foresight that he would be looked at by Doctors and Herbalists alike. Quite possibly an Herbalist themselves...As she continued to look, she began to cry. Whoever made him cared so much down to the tiniest details...What seemed like a process lacking in any emotion, creating a robot. She got the feeling that Zane's creation was made from more then just convincing skins and metals to copy flesh and blood...

She felt as though a Parent's love was the driving force...

She closed the plate softly and let a rouge tear fall down her cheek, one out of understanding. She wasn't done but she felt she saw enough for now, sticking to her word. Zane was alive, Lily didn't suck him dry but she was pretty damn close. That's what happens when you ignore that, she was lucky Zane wasn't human or he WOULD be dead...

She and he would have a little "Chat" when he woke up...

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later...)**

Zane groaned as he put his hand to his forehead, still groggy. his systems were just rebooted back online. What happened? He pulled up the file and read it, blinking. Right, he wanted to help Lily and kissed her. He passed out after his energy core percentage ran down to zero, that never happened so fast...The percentage just decreased at such an alarming rate, it scared him! He looked around for Lily, hoping he didn't scare her. Ironic that he was the one that ended up needing help! He then locked eyes with Tiffany, whom was sitting patiently with her legs crossed. She looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for a long time. He then felt a coldness hit him along his backside as well as something grabbing hold of his chest...He knew this feeling, feeling it before.

He understood this to be fear and what a dreadful feeling it was...

He had a right to be afraid, he knew that Lily's sister wanted to study him and was warned by the others to keep her at bay. To see her in this room and for him to feel a draft...He knew she knew that he was a robot, her sour look told him she wasn't happy. He glared at her, she had no right!

"How dare you disrobe me! Have you no decency?!" he yelled at her.

Tiffany laughed at that of course, earning Zane to get mad. She got up and walked up to him, smirking in cocky fashion.

"While we're on that subject of decency, when were you going to tell Lily that she was falling for a bucket of bolts, Zane?" She asked.

Zane said nothing and looked away, Tiffany rolled her eyes and frowned. She merely paced around, looking back at him, sighing heavily. Lily sure had odd tastes, first she falls for a dying boy and now she falls for a robot?! Geez, she was just out to cause more pain for herself, wasn't she? The Nindroid looked at her and glared, where did she have the right to judge him?

"I maybe a bucket of bolts but I'm closer to being human then you are, Tiffany..." Zane stated.

Tiffany growled and got in his face, where did he get off tell her that! First, Lily accuses her of being a demon and now this...this machine calls her less then human!? God, how much shit was she going to be shoveled today?! She grabbed him by the collar, Zane didn't move. She was angry, good. Maybe she wasn't lacking in emotion after all...He was waiting for her to hit him, the most logical response when one is angry, right? He felt such an irritating heat form in his stomach when she called him a bucket of bolts, this was anger. When Jay or the others called him this, it was out of endearment. When Tiffany called him this, it was an insult. Her tone was so vicious, lashing out at him directly.

"Don't get anymore involved with Lily, she doesn't need to fall in love with something that can never return it!" She warned.

 **WHACK!** Zane had smacked the wall behind him, furious at Tiffany! It startled her, making her jump.

"I am not a thing! I have feelings just like everyone else on board, while I'm not sure I love Lily or not, I know I DO care about her! Which is more then I can say for you, you don't seem to care about ANYTHING or ANYONE!" he yelled.

Tiffany glared at him venomously, what the hell did he know!? He didn't know Lily the way she did, how could he?! He didn't see her heartbreak, he didn't watch her crying over someone she loved so much to the point of almost dying! He didn't see that and she'd be damned to let Lily get that way again! Even if everyone outright despised her, she wouldn't let the tragedy repeat itself! Zane saw her eyes start getting wet, was she crying?

"Fuck you! She almost killed herself over a dying human, I won't let her do it again over you! Why don't you just go build yourself a girlfriend instead of going after someone who doesn't need you!" She yelled.

Zane grew stunned at that last sentence, again? A dying human? Lily fell in love and almost killed herself over him passing? Was this why Tiffany was acting so defensive over? He was a robot, he couldn't die! If he and Lily returned the feelings, shouldn't that please Tiffany then? Cherise ran in, grabbing Tiffany by the arm. She heard all the yelling down the hall, that was enough! Zane might have been a robot but Tiffany had no right to yell that he was emotionless, it was none of her business if Lily and Zane dated or not! That was back then, let it go! Tiffany yanked her arm away and walked out of the room, Cherise apologized to Zane for Tiffany's behavior. Only for Zane to shake his head, he answered that he understood why Tiffany was being so cruel.

She was trying to protect Lily the best way she knew how...

All looked at Tiffany either in shock or in anger, the most angry was Lily. How dare she yell at Zane, he helped her and all she does is yell at him about not being human! It wasn't a wonder to her now why Tiffany had no friends, who could be friends with someone so toxic!? Before she said anything, Cole grabbed her arm. He wanted her to say she was sorry to Zane, she had no right to say any of it to him. Zane was their brother in arms, so what if he was a robot? She yanked her arm, only for Cole to hold it closer to his chest.

"Apologize, Tiffany." Cole ordered.

"I don't see why I should, Cole. Zane is technically a thing, just telling it as it is." She answered.

"I said Apologize...!" he barked.

Tiffany stomped on his foot, making Cole yelp out in pain. She continued to walk out, Cole followed her outside. He wasn't finished with her yet, she had to apologize! He saw her put her knee on the railing, he got worried that she'd jump off. He rushed and grabbed her, pinning her under him. She glared at him, Cole was taken aback at what she was trying to hide. She was crying, she looked frustrated. She was at her limit, he recognized this look. How? A lot of girls at the dancing schools he went to got this way, when the demand for success got to be too much. She started bawling, giving up on hiding it anymore. She hated this, none of them got it! They didn't see how dangerous this was for Lily, not even said brat herself! But this was what she created, right? In making Lily forget, she also made a sacrifice on how others saw her. And apparently, they didn't think much of her. A Demon...Less Then Human, words she was use to hearing...Why did they bother her now?! Cole let go off her, worried he went overboard.

"Sorry...I was worried you'd jump, it looked like you were about to!" Cole explained.

"Like you care if a demon jumps off, none of you see how dangerous this is!" Tiffany snarled while crying.

"What's dangerous? Lily falling in love with Zane isn't dangerous..." Cole answered.

Tiffany closed her eyes, her tears falling down her cheeks again. Damn it, he just didn't get it!

"Lily fell for a dying boy back in kindergarten, he had only one year to live! She chose to fall in love with him despite everyone telling her this, even when I told her, she just smiled! How could she feel such a grown up emotion at 5!? She talked about they're first date and even promising to marry him if a cure was found! I began studying to try and cure him, so Lily wouldn't have to watch him die! He died before a cure was made and Lily watch her first love die right in front of her! When that kid died, Lily got so depressed that she almost killed herself! Aretta talked about making her forget about him and I agreed. What's the point of love if all it does is kill you in the end!? I made a pill to make her forget all about him and it worked, Zane's threatening to undo that. Falling in love again and discovering that the man she's in love with isn't human WILL kill her, do you understand?!" She blurted out.

Cole felt cold, she made her sister forget her first love? All because she would've died from a broken heart, all at 5 years old. She just lied there and bawled with her arms to her eyes, Cole picked her up and hugged her. He just didn't get her, she says such cruel things and yet it's all to protect her sister? She tried pushing away, only to get Cole to hold her more. She cried into his shoulder, Kyra watched them while smiling. All this fuss over that matter? She would have to tell the truth to Lily about this but for now, at least someone was making Tiffany explain herself, a big step to her unapologetic sister. She did these things as she felt she knew best, weather she was right or wrong. Now Tiffany saw how much damage she can cause despite her good intentions...

Now all she had to do was apologize...The last step, she got this far. "You can do it, Tiffany...You don't have to hide in the dark anymore..." she thought.

* * *

 **Man, I made Tiffany into such a bitch in this chapter! But...There's a reason for it, you'll see why by next chapter...Has anyone figured it out yet? If so good job! If not, don't worry. All will be revealed soon...**

 **Are you ready?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just how will Tiffany apologize?**

 **So of you know how, as for the rest, get ready!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Poisonous Heart**

A woman of 5 feet exactly walked around Ninjago, much had changed in such a short time. Her long black hair tied behind her with a red ribbon, all in a low tail. She was wearing red overalls with a pink shirt, after accidentally washing it with said overalls. It all looked so baggy on her, as if too big for her. Her silver earrings, necklace and bracelets were adorned with red jewels. All her early works in her career...She was blacksmith, she looked around with her bright yellow eyes.

No one would guess that this was the legendary Kibako...

But she was, her true name was Nabiki Kuno. But that was a name she never used, as she was married to one Daniel Darreth (His name in this fic). He might not have been proficient in Karate, she admired the passion he held as well as the confidence. He was a foolish man but she fell in love with him all the same. If only he knew how old his wife actually was...Not that she'd tell him, why ruin it? She looked down and smiled, looking at her companion. The one she had for centuries...

Kiba...

He was a legend himself as the brave war dog that was bitten by a Fangpyre for protecting a young Nabiki during the Village raid all expected him to die, many were stunned that the small dog fought the venom and survived. His price was that his black fur had turned into black scales...His once bright brown eyes now a fierce bright copper. A marriage of Canine and Reptile, that was he. Kiba looked at her, nodding. Due to his new form, Kiba was much smarter then the average canine, he was aware of many things dogs were not such as time and self awareness...He acted as another person when talked to, he could even write words on paper! A trick Nabiki NEVER taught him! Many feared him still, even though he was harmless.

Nabiki lied and stated that she took him in as she couldn't abandon him after he was bitten, which wasn't a complete lie. The only thing not true was taking him in when he got bit, as if it was a recent attack. She was off to make sure her shop was doing alright, that Eva and Darren did as they said and cleaned up. She cleaned off the dust and opened the shop again, she had so many things to sell again! Trading in the villages was a smart move, new stock always moves quickly...Kiba took his place outside, only to stand up. He sniffed with his tongue, getting a familiar scent.

He growled/hissed, he then released a sound he barrel made in these times of peace...

He howled loudly, he did this in times of war often, usual to serve as a warning bell of a wave...

Nabiki stopped and looked outside, pulling out her daggers and running off with Kiba after she locked the door. So much for going home to cook dinner to spend time with her husband...

* * *

She and Kiba hid away in the background, finding Pythor and the other serpentine...She heard rumors that they escaped, she didn't like it. She knew what it meant, they'd want revenge for sure. She'd stop them again if she had to, not being her first time. She looked around, not seeing general Viper. Was she killed? it wouldn't shock her if she was or was banished for failing to kill her. The long necked snake held a silver staff that had a snake's head, long fangs exposed as it's mouth was always open. She recognized the head as the Great Devourer, she knew what the staff was as well. It was often used to increase numbers and strengthen the snakes, processing the venom of said deity. Meaning you had two choices once struck, become evil or die good. She lost many men to that staff, becoming indoctrinated snake soldiers or dying on the spot. She and her unit sought to destroy all they came across, melting them down and making them into daggers and amulets.

Her Jewelry was make from them...Meaning she was even harder to kill due to wearing the venom.

They attacked, soldiers were summoned in front of her and Kiba. Pythor shivered, recognizing the woman. Kibako!? How in the name of the Great Devourer was she still alive, human lives were so short! He retreated, he wasn't going without revenge, those ninja were going to pay! "Kiba, after him! I can handle this!" Nabiki order. Kiba barked/hissed in response and gave chase. Pythor and his forces retreated to the ground, Kiba stuck his tongue out and continued to chase him.

Whatever he was doing, he wouldn't let it happen!

* * *

The Ninja and the girls were out and about, after they saw the play. Jay smiled, Vanessa made a great Kibako! Nya hugged him, smiling...He held her hand and cuddled her during it, he was so sweet! Kai growled, damn him! Stop getting so close to his sister in front of him, he'd beat the crap out of him! Lily and Tiffany looked at the other, still upset. Things had been like this for a week, Cherise was worried it would never be solved at this rate. Lily walked over to Zane to talk to him, she giggled once he told her how he felt about it. Tiffany threw up her hands and groaned, fine die for all she cared! She then opened an eye, seeing something shiny in the alleyway behind her and Zane. What was that? Whatever it was, she didn't like it! She felt something bad would happen if she let it slip by, she then saw a pair of eyes.

She began to run, shoving both Zane and Lily out of the way. All she could hear was her own heartbeat in that moment, everything fell silent. She then heard something pierce her skin, feeling it not a second later and screaming in agony. Whatever hit her had poison in it but it was unlike any she ever felt before! It wasn't just burning but it was outright scorching heat being poured into her, she then felt a grand coldness hit her spine as she collapsed. Pythor laughed, he couldn't believe that stupid human took that hit but it didn't matter which one of them took the blow, as long as it was within the Ninja little cluster! Satisfied, he made a hasty exit. All were stunned at what just happened, Lily ran over to Tiffany...She pushed her out of the way...She save her and Zane from getting hit with that staff, she...she...She did care...

She was taken inside the theater, laid onto one of the beds. Mizune put a cloth on her head and tended to her as best as she could, she feared the worst. There had been few records of survivors of Snake staff stabbings. The Great Devourer's venom was literally concentrated evil, being one ingredient to the Eve of Darkness potion. Lord Garmadon was bitten by said deity and he turned evil after years of fighting it, she hadn't an idea what that meant for Tiffany. Cherise and the other sisters looked worried, she wanted this right? She wanted to go home so now she could but then, why wasn't it taking effect immediately? The Asian girl gasped, Tiffany was fighting it. But if she kept this up, she'd die. "I estimate that she has about 5 hours of fighting before she dies..." Mizune answered while crying. Lily began to sob, it was all her fault! Tiffany laughed at this, surprising all.

"It's really funny, you know? I wanted to cure everything and I cured nothing...Couldn't save a dying boy, couldn't save Lily...Hell, I can't even save myself now...I guess what I really wanna say is...I'm sorry, Zane..." She uttered weakly.

Zane was stunned by that, as was everyone else. Did Tiffany just say she was sorry and actually mean it?! Cole growled, there had to be something they could do! Tiffany pulled on him weakly and held him closer to her, confusing him. "Cole...Bring back that staff and strike me with it again. I know it sounds crazy but I want to see if I'm right about something..." She whispered. What, wouldn't that just kill her faster?! "Trust me..." She added. He balled his fists, it sounded so stupid but he was willing to try anything...She gave him a potion, expressing to use it in a pinch...She was on her deathbed, dying people rarely lie or joke...He wanted to keep her alive, Cherise asked him where the hell he was going. Ataru was confused as well. Mizune's eyes grew wide as she relieved the plan, going over to Tiffany. Has she gone absolutely mad?! You can't stab yourself with the same poisoned weapon as a cure, just making an anti-venom took forever!

"Tiffany, poison doesn't cure poison! Your death will be instantaneous! Are you really ok with that kind of a risk!?" Mizune asked.

"What?! Cole's not stabbing her with that again, I won't let him!" Cherise barked.

* * *

In the mind of Tiffany, the Ninja and Imp were both panting. The imp laughed as she saw the darkness seeping in, she had no choice now! She HAD to be evil or she'd die, she won! The Ninja merely sat down Indian style, jut smiling all knowingly. Aww, did she really think she won? Well, she was wrong...

She forgot the one boon a high Poison Channel had...And she had told Tiffany of it in the form of an idea, once Cole struck her with it again, all would see that it wasn't crazy. She was on her way to the path of light...The path to her.

She now left it up to The Earth Ninja...She only hoped he would come through...

* * *

Nabiki ran off, finding Kiba meeting up with Cole. Cole urged Kiba to move out of the way, Kiba didn't budge. Nabiki asked what happened, being told of what Pythor did to Tiffany. She was struck with it and she asked him to bring it to her to hit her with it again?! Had she had a death wish!? All Cole could say was that he trusted her, that's all he had to go on. He wanted to go get it himself but Nabiki convinced him to take her and Kiba with him. As for why, she wanted to beat up that rotten snake for running away from her!

They managed to make it to the lost city of Ouroboros, sneaking around. The woman asked Cole to leave her and Kiba to serve as distractions, to grab the staff and run. If they met up, she promised to sharpen his scythe for him. He nodded, unsure of how to thank her...Would she survive attacking them? He petted Kiba, whom wagged his tail. Would this little snake dog live through it? He hoped so, he couldn't thank them properly if they died! Nabiki and Kiba ambushed them this time, taking them by surprise, Pythor shouted orders to kill her and the mutt while Cole took the staff. He booked it and pulled out the potion Tiffany gave him, what would this do. He heard Pythor yelling get louder, he was on to him! He drank it and felt a surge of energy hit him, he spun into a black tornado as the snakes tried to form a blockage. The black tornado grew in size and pile drove through them like bowling pins with a bowling ball! Pythor slithered faster, only for Nabiki and Kiba to stand in front of him. Not this time! "Say your prayers, snake..." Nabiki warned as she held a dagger to him. Kiba growled/hissed at him, daring him to TRY and get past them...He might not be the tribe leader he wanted to bite but he'd be great target practice...

Nabiki looked behind her and smiled, she hoped it would all work out...

* * *

Cole felt himself slowing down ,the speed potion dwindling. He didn't know what time it was but he didn't care, he had to get there before she died! He began to slow down, seeing Cherise blocking him. He flipped over her and struck at Tiffany, whom tiled her neck to him.

 **STAB!**

All freaked, what had he done!? Cherise held him by his gi, he killed her! Fool! All saw Tiffany's body start to glow with light, Lloyd and the ninja knew what this was...True potential...Cole could believe it...Tiffany was a ninja? Tiffany was even more stunned, it worked...She was alive! Viper had come in, Mizune calling her in. She slithered up to her, Nabiki came in after her. All stunned at them, the actors even more stunned. Kibako and General Viper in one room...The REAL heroes of the play!

"Kibako, what Ninja can fight off the Great Devourer'sss venom?" She asked.

"I think Cole knows that answer better then I, don't you Cole?" Nabiki asked.

"The Poison Ninja." he said with a smile.

The two should be ready to kill each other but they just stood there, no anger or resentment. No, they were far too old to care about something like that anymore. Nabiki found out that Viper was kept inside the Acting school...So even now, she was being punished for existing. Well, she got her wish. For General Viper to suffer for taking the lives of her entire village, to know the pain of being the only one left. She was bound to one place, her people abandoning her as well as her so called father...Nabiki didn't forsee this but she merely forgave her, as for why the simple act, she didn't wish for Viper to be caged as a trophy...it was no different then what the snakes did in the past to captured humans... "It's odd for one's old enemy to forgive but we're all we have in terms of understanding, I'm no longer angry at you, Viper...300 something years is a bit long to hold a grudge, hmm?" Nabiki asked her. Viper nodded, it did sound foolish.

Everyone was blown away, how the hell did Nabiki manage to cheat death for so long!?

She merely held up Yesterday Tea, "Where there is a yesterday, there is a tomorrow... This how I've stayed alive for so long..." She answered.

* * *

Tiffany walked outside, she was at a loss. She was right but...it all seemed to easy, that was it? Cole joined her, grateful she was alive. "So where's my kiss, Peaches?" Cole asked. Tiffany smirked, cocky bastard. She blushed, but he was HER cocky bastard...She was in her Guinea pig's debt yet again, what was he going to do next? If he wasn't careful, she just might fall in love with him..."Ugh, fine...Come here, Cole-baby...Thank you for saving me." She cooed. She turned around and puckered up, Cole smirked and found it cute. He leaned in to kiss her, feeling like his world was spinning. Wait..it was, why did he feel so dizzy all of a sudden? Tiffany opened her eyes and watch Cole drop like a dead weight, she panicked. "Cole? Cole!? Hey, Cole!? Cole!" She screamed.

Cole woke up in his own room, seeing Tiffany. She looked sad, what happened? "Tiffany, what happened?" he asked blankly. "I poisoned you..." She uttered. Cole froze up, so because she discovered her potential as the poison Ninja...Anyone she kissed, was poisoned? Meaning she couldn't ever kiss him again? No, there had to be a way to fix this! That wasn't just fair, after all that just happened?! Tiffany walked off, Cole ran after her. She slapped his hand away, he saw her crying again. She could touch him but she couldn't have him...No, even touching was a problem due her sweat.

"Well,Cole...You better go look for a nice normal girl to kiss you from now on since I can't anymore." She laughed.

"But I don't want to, I wanna kiss you! I don't care if I die!" he yelled.

"We all want what we can't have, Cole-baby..." she sighed sadly as she left.

Cole watched her leave and punched the wooden railing, damn it! Just when he got close to her...

He was kept away from her...But not of her own will...

* * *

 **Oh, the irony..Tiffany helps her sister's love life but screws her own when she finds out she's a Ninja... Or does she? Not to worry dear viewers...**

 **I'm a sucker for romance so there's no way Tiffany and Cole WON'T make it...**

 **Let's keep going... Why did I bring in Miss Viper and Miss Nabiki if they weren't important?**


	22. Chapter 22

**And now how will Tiffany and Cole get past this? Since she's deadly toxic down to her sweat..They can't touch or Cole will die.**

 **There has to be SOMEWAY to do it...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Viper's Kiss**

Tiffany looked at her reflection as she dressed in her Gi, given to her by Domon and Havoc. Just like the ninja inside of her mind...It was a bright orange with golden armor, clashing with her silver hoop earrings. She wasn't sure how to feel, considering it cost her one thing she didn't think was on the table: Cole. As the Poison Ninja, all that came from her body was poisonous. She wondered how this Gi would handle it, she took a closer look at it with her eyes. There was a substance that was embedded into the Gi, she researched it and was stunned. The Gi itself was bathed in Bog Water, a common poison that grew stronger as time passed. This Gi must have been white and then turned orange by the bog waters soaking into it, thus able to withstand her acidic sweat.

She sighed...Taking the earrings off, they didn't belong on this outfit... She then glared at her hair, that had to go too...How? Well, changing one's hair color was simple. But what color could she do? Green? No, that would be copying Neo and that was creepy...Purple? With an orange Gi? Nope, next! Blond was out of the question, not wanting to compete with Lloyd and Zane! Black? She got upset...Definitely not, not when she would be reminded of what she couldn't do and who she couldn't touch. She was living with them on the bounty, meaning she and Cole were in constant contact.

A constant reminder of what was still forbidden...She would figure it out later...Now she had to train.

She joined them in they're training, sparring between each of them. While morning drills were still hard, this was even harder! The experience was clear between each Ninja, specifically with Cole. Given his rock climbing, his constant weight lifting...He was easily the powerhouse, with the stamina to match. But even with all of that, he was still easy to harm. He pinned her down, smirking. He then tried to close the gap, going in for a kiss. She was quick to use her arm on his forehead and pushed him upward, away from her. Didn't he understand that they couldn't kiss anymore and if they did, he'd die? She groaned, stop making her feel like this!

Why did he have to make her keep wanting him?

"Come on, one kiss isn't gonna hurt, Peaches..." Cole groaned.

"One kiss is instant death, Cole-baby." Tiffany warned.

"I told you, the only one I wanna kiss is you. " Cole flirted.

"And I told you, you can't. Now would you please stop toying with me and just train me?" Tiffany groaned.

Jay and Lloyd snickered, Cole had it bad for Tiffany. Now that she was a ninja, it put them both in the most uncomfortable of positions. They wanted each other and yet they couldn't have the other or Cole would be given his last smooch! Once finished, she left the room. Cole sighed, glaring at Jay and Lloyd. He then shoved them both on the floor, shutting them up. Before the two could yell at him for it, he walked out. Kai sighed, those two chuckle heads asked for it for laughing. He would have laughed if he didn't feel so bad for Cole, this HAD to be torture. He had a single girl on board who wasn't Nya and was totally into him but she'd kill him at first kiss! Havoc looked at Cole in sympathy, been there before. And by that, he meant having a girl within reach but you can't have them. That's how it felt to have a school full of hot and lustful girls right across your school and not being able to get to them, it was painful! He and Domon wanted to help but they couldn't come up with anything, they didn't know how to make it possible for Cole to touch Tiffany!

The blond teacher thought about Nabiki, what type of soldier was she called again? Naga Soilder? As the name meant, she was trained to fight the snakes, using they're own powers against them. Due to the great stress it put on you, only a few survived it to fight. All tribes were used to gain immunity or their powers, such as resistance to venom and being hypnotized. As for Viper, he had heard that the snakes did train a small unit in their army to use all powers they had. To fight fire with fire...Even if it was something looked down on, just as much as mating with one outside of your tribe. Since she was married and her idiot husband was still alive, she knew how to make this work! Would Viper be able to help? Well, it couldn't hurt...They should try ALL the options before giving up, he opened his cellphone and called Nabiki's shop and The Acting School basement phone.

Please pick up...

* * *

Nabiki and Kiba came onto the Bounty, Kiba jumped down and sniffed around. Kai, Lloyd, Jay and Zane were stunned by his appearance, as well as Nabiki. To think, the legendary hero from the war was alive and well! Zane had done some searching about her, amazed at some of her deeds. Jay and Lloyd immediately loved Kiba, he was a snake dog and that was cool as hell! Jay saw Kiba as a dog since he was one before he got bit, he was petting a legend! Kiba looked at him, whimpering. Lloyd looked so much like Shen, he really missed him and this little pup of his. Well, Lloyd wasn't a pup anymore...He still remembered letting him ride his back when he was a baby. He was no bigger then he was and now he was an adult, time went too fast for him...Nabiki introduced herself properly to them, not getting the chance to before. She hugged Lloyd, she hadn't seen him in so long. Since he was really little in fact, about age 5,she stopped visiting. Not because she lost interest but she felt that Havoc had enough to deal with without her getting in the way.

Havoc and Lloyd didn't need a War Hero or they're grand guardian...They needed they're parents. One was struggling to stay himself while the other was trying to look for a cure to it, it wasn't a wonder how Havoc turned out the way he did. Half the reason for his promiscuity was a way to deal with all the insanity within his dysfunctional family! Now it was a part of him, Shen and Meilin had themselves to blame for that. While Havoc was a player, his parents had made sure he had some type of moral code in him. He could have easily abandoned Lloyd too but he chose not to, he'd make an excellent Father someday. As for Lloyd, he seemed to be handling being an adult as well as anyone could. Wu and Shen's children all seemed switched from birth but they weren't, Domon had Wu's love for tea while Lloyd and Havoc had Shen's love for chocolate.

These kids...All of them were about 60 and they were still getting into messes they couldn't get themselves out of...Just what was she going to do with all of them?

Her poor old heart might not be able to handle more heart ache...

* * *

Nabiki brought Tiffany to the college, it was the weekend so classes weren't going on. Viper had asked Nabiki to bring Tiffany here, what they'd be doing shouldn't be made public, they just wouldn't understand. Just what would they be doing? Well, Nabiki and Viper were both trained in all Serpentine tribe combat styles...It was a grueling process, many died and very few survived. The tribes mixed blood in order to lessen the death toll, the half breed brethren handled everything much better despite being born powerless. Nabiki grew surprised, no wonder many of them had legs! And yet, by serpentine standard, they were beyond weak then pure blood. This unfortunately was true as Viper was the only one left and the half breed soldiers were all dead...Viper was Pure Anacondai, something she seemed to dread. Viper shook her head, half breed, pure breed...It's all pointless once your snakeskin. Viper looked at this human girl with care, giving a soft smile. So she couldn't control the poison she was seeping out? This sounded nothing short of a hatching that couldn't control they're bite, no difference really. She just so happened to be a human...

The Poison Ninja had a good sporting chance of living through it...She DID survive two doses of Great Devourer's venom after all...Most don't survive the first...

* * *

 **(** **Constrictai Tribe Ability-Constriction)**

Viper quickly wrapped around Tiffany, she struggled against her. Since she already did the first part, being stabbed with the Silver staff...They moved on ahead to the trails...The Constrictai were natural in this but one could learn it, all it took was to survive the hold long enough for your body to adapt to it, allowing you to continue breathing. All while not panicking, it was much harder to do then it sounded! While Serpintine gained the power to constrict,Humans whom survived this gained the ability to breath in the hold and get out of it. Tiffany was about to scream, Viper's tail held her mouth shut.

"Don't Ssscream..." She warned.

"Tiffany, stay calm and breathe. Whatever you do, don't scream." Nabiki added.

Tiffany fought with her fears, she had a feeling why they told her not to scream. Her Lungs would burst if she screamed, killing her on the spot. Viper continued the pressure, sighing at feeling her struggling cease, her breathing calmly in her hold. She then gave Tiffany her hardest pressure as a test, Tiffany jumped out of it. Both Nabiki and Viper smiled, she passed. Tiffany panted softly, damn it, that scared the hell out of her!

Viper's muscles were far stronger then anyone could guess, she felt her body right bruise up. She was sure she could crush human bones into dust and has done so before...

* * *

 **(Fangpyre Tribe Ability-Ourobrosism *Turning others into snakes*)**

Nabiki told Tiffany to face her, she did so. Viper didn't hesitate and rushed her, biting down on her shoulder, Tiffany moaned in pain. Oww! What was that for?! She then felt a burning pain in her neck, venom? It burned but it wasn't the hellfire the Great Devourer's venom was, she'd place it as a burn one gets when they put there hand on a hot stove burner. It hurt like hell but it just really stung after the initial bite down was over, she fought with something trying to come out of her body. What was this?

"Whatever your feeling, fight it. Unless you really WOULD like to be like me..." Viper warned.

"What happens to you when you were bit? Your already snakes..." Nabiki asked.

"Thossse that fail gain another head, it'sss sssomething no one wantsss." Viper stated while pointing at her head.

Tiffany continued to fight, not eager to trade her skin for scales! She remained calm and breath through it, it really DOES work! The two noticed that Tiffany's mouth revealed small little fangs, she passed. Tiffany felt said fangs and growled, she failed it! Nabiki and Viper assured that she passed it, gaining fangs just meant she had immunity the next time she was bit. She held her shoulder to stop the bleeding, Viper's fangs were sharp as hell!

Nabiki nodded in sympathy, they sure were...

* * *

 **(The Hypnobrai Tribe Ability- Hypnotism)**

Viper urged Tiffany to look at her, her eyes being to swirl after Tiffany faced her. She felt dizzy, as if something was lulling her to sleep. Pressure...It wasn't dissimilar to Lily's Eye of The Succubi...Hypnotism...She had to resist it! She really didn't want to lose to this one, it had alot to do with Lily! Nabiki saw Tiffany's eyes getting brighter, that's the spirit! This ability allowed you not to be hypnotized, the side effect to it was that one's eyes can change color. Once passed, both looked at Tiffany's eyes. Amazing...She managed to retain the sky blue color but it looked to be glowing and in truth, it was.

It looked lovely...Viper looked at Nabiki, what eye color did she have?

"Nabiki, what color were your eyesss before thisss trial?" She asked.

"Purple." Nabiki answered.

"What a ssshame that you couldn't keep them...They would have been quite dazzling..." Viper sighed.

Tiffany smirked, now she could look Lily in the eye WITHOUT her glasses!

* * *

 **(The Venomrai Tribe Ability- Hallucination)**

The Ebony Anocondai circled around Tiffany, Tiffany continued to watch her do so. Good, made this part easy. Without warning, she spat into Tiffany's eyes. Tiffany screamed as the venom stung her eyes, lt was like putting salt and soap into her eyes at the same time! But like Viper's bite...It only stung after the initial spit hit her eyes...She looked around and saw her worse fear in front of her: birds...She swallowed her tears and her urge to run away, it was just an illusion! it wasn't real, calm down! Both vetrans wondered what was she was fighting, it could be anything. The venom tricked your sights and mind with your greatest fear...For Nabiki, it was the Serpentine. For Viper, it was Humans...Viper and Nabiki went closer to her, Tiffany fought with her legs to stay put. It wasn't real...It wasn't real...! Viper grabbed her shoulders, Tiffany stood still. The redhead's eyes grew brighter, her sight cleared and the demonic creature faded, revealing Viper.

She passed, her eyes were even brighter then before. Beautiful...

Tiffany feel on her knees and shivered...She still hated birds...!

* * *

 **(The Anacondai Tribe Ability- Invisibility)**

Nabiki took out a purple gel looking pouch from a box, Viper recognized it. It was an Anacondai poison sac, she glared at Nabiki. Nabiki glared back, don't give her that look! The invisibility was obtained if you managed to kill one of the legendary Anacondai and swallowed one of these sordid pearls of power. Tiffany hesitantly took it, squeezing it a bit. Eww, it was so squishy! Viper glared at the box then looked at Nabiki, how many did she have in there? She highly doubted it was just the one pouch..The blacksmith rolled her eyes, she wasn't on trail here! She knew what she would ask, how many did she kill? All Anacondai had two sacs...She didn't dare miss one, rare treasure like that had to be snatched up quickly. It seemed like such an insult to said serpentine, letting it waste away.

"How many are in that box, Kibako?" Viper asked in a dead serious tone.

"You can't eat me if I answer that, General..." Nabiki answered in the similar tone.

"HOW. MANY. ANACONDAI. ARE. IN. THAT. BOX, YOU. FUN-SIZED. WAR RATION!?" Viper repeated in anger.

"100 during the war, after the war and giving Tiffany one of them, 50." Nabiki answered in boredom.

Nabiki gave her the box,opened and all. Tiffany freaked, was that really ok for her to look at? She was literally looking at Kibako's trophies for killing her fellow tribe men, she might eat Nabiki in revenge! Her look of anger deflated to a look of surprise then faded into a look of disappointment, what were those looks for? She recognized this smell anywhere...He and his mate produced 150 eggs for the war effort and only one survived, she was astonished right now to the end of her tail! How in the name of the Great Gatherer did the General produce so many bad eggs?! It truly had to be some kind of record!

"Carelesss foolsss, all 149 of you were absssolutely ussselesss!" Viper scolded into the box while shaking it.

"150 eggs?! Pythor had 150 eggs, with an actual mate?! How the hell does that even work?!" Tiffany asked in surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait! You had 149 brothers and I killed 100 of them?! Ok, you can eat me now..." Nabiki sighed in sadness.

"I wouldn't eat you even if you killed all 149 of them in front of me...That'sss a mercy killing for creaturesss that ssstupid..." Viper expressed.

Tiffany and Nabiki looked at her in shock, she was definitely Pythor's daughter...Tiffany ate the sac and gagged on it, it tasted so dreadful! Nabiki pat her back so it would go down, now it was Viper's turn to tilt her head. Anacondai venom sacs tasted that bad, huh? She'd expect no less from her failure clutch brothers...Failure shouldn't taste good at all...Tiffany continued to gag, it took it's time going down!

"I didn't say they were tasty..." Nabiki laughed.

"Failuresss in life and death ssshouldn't be..." Viper added coldly.

* * *

 **(Later That Week...)**

Tiffany was in the bathroom, she threw in dried pumpkin zest powder into a bowl of water and mixed it. Orange...Why didn't she think of it before? She looked at her new earrings, a gift from Nabiki. Her Graduation present of sorts... Made from the very staff that she was stabbed with, her new weapons and earrings. The Fang shaped earrings and short sword...It was too long to be a dagger but it was too short to be a Katana...Nabiki said it was a sword idea for her title, a weapon suited for close quarter melee. She had a few ideas on how to use it, since she had invisibility in her arsenal. She used that a few times to get by the others, just so she could make an entrance. She donned on the orange kimono that seemed to drive Cole crazy, considering what happened last time. She rather liked it herself, putting on the socks to match. She drank the orange mixture once she took the dye pill, what were dye pills?

Well, they were pills that allowed you to change the color of anything on your body. Your skin tone, color, eye color, hair color...All could be changed at random or if you knew the advanced lessons, you had your choice of what you could dye. Since it was her hair, she grounded up a strand of hair into the pill to serve as beacon. This made the dye pill focus the color to her hair, the deep pumpkin color took over her red hair quickly. It would last longer then traditional dye and be less damaging to the hair, lasting for two month at a time with proper care. Now to lock it, with what? Why, a Pin Pill of course! Pin pills were essential as they allowed you to change your colors permanently! Pin pills could even help you change your body too, though not encouraged. It's what stopped Tiffany from increasing her bust size, fearing her body just wasn't made to handle anything bigger and it might throw it out of sync, messing with it's natural rhythm and making her look worse then better.

That and if she changed anything, she'd only prove those dumb boys right. Why should she change for them when someone liked her as she was?

She took the Pin pill and swallowed, making the dye job her new hair color. She walked out, time to see the reactions. Nya was the first to see Tiffany, stunned. Wow, she looked so different! Her hair was a deep orange and her eyes were so bright now! If Cole wasn't drooling over her before, he would now! She greeted Nya and began to cook while she asked if she would dye her hair. Tiffany giggled. Really? Now why would she want to do that? She had black hair, so many girls wanted that! She ran a hand through it, it was straight and smooth. She COULD look into a custom shampoo and conditioner to make it silky smooth..."Nya, your hair is beautiful. Why would you want to mess with it?" Tiffany asked. Nya felt someone hug her, Jay smiled. "I gotta agree with princess toadstool on that." Jay added. Nya blushed, it was morning and he was already doting her with sweet nothings? Jay saw Tiffany's new look and gave it his approval, Cole was just gonna plotz! All had gotten to see Tiffany, all but Cole. Domon was shocked by it while Havoc smirked, saying she looked great. Hopefully, this meant they had solved the problem. He just didn't want to see Cole suffering or Tiffany either. Even a blind man could see the chemistry between those two! if it was one thing that Havoc hated it was when the good guys, one way or another, get cockblocked and the only consolation they get is a one off! It was something he knew Domon agreed was a load of shit, though he chose to deny it. Uncle Wu really scared the hell out of him, didn't he?

Cole finally emerged and stopped in his tracks, seeing Tiffany. He was worried that she ran away, where had she been? He looked around and then took her hand, pulling her outside. Havoc quietly followed them, Domon grabbed him to stop him. Oh, Honestly! Don't spy on them! Havoc got him to let go, he wasn't spying...He was just doing what his Uncle told him to do...

Chaperone...

* * *

Outside, it was sunset. Tiffany got in front of him, leaning on the railing. Cole looked again, gulping. Damn it, it really wasn't fair! Who told her to get more sexy!? He was already thirsty for her when she was a redhead, as a pumpkin head, he found less reasons to stay away. Her freckles stood out more now, she wasn't wearing makeup right now. Her sky blue eyes were illuminating and with the sun behind her head, it was a breath-taking view...He wasn't even bothered by her little fangs, he found them adorable...And she had the nerve to wear that kimono again, she knew what happened last time. "Tiffany, your beautiful..." he uttered. She blushed as she felt his hands on her cheeks, she merely slid her hands onto them. It felt good to touch him again, after not touching him from what seemed like ages.

She smiled, Cole's heart about melted. No naughty smirk, not taunting smiles...A real smile from her, he leaned in. He didn't care if he was gonna die, he'd die with a smile! Tiffany wasn't stunned by his action, she merely kissed him back. Cole fainted, she made sure to hold his head and put him on her lap. Havoc walked over and smirked, she planned this out, didn't she? What a snake she was! Tiffany looked up at him, he picked him up and held carry him to his room. "So should I write his will or what?" Havoc asked. Tiffany shook her head, explaining on how she'd cure this. They'd just have to keep kissing until Cole's body developed an immunity, Havoc laughed. So that's all?

He set him down and left them alone, for now. Tiffany pulled out a container, taking out a big slice of cake. She made this earlier along with something else, it was in the cake too. She waited for him to wake up, smiling when he did. He saw the cake in her hand and looked confused, was he dreaming? She just gave him a forkful, he willing ate it and swallowed it. It was delicious, so moist and soft! Dark chocolate cream cake...How'd she sneak it past Lloyd and Jay?! Lloyd was a mental for chocolate while Jay loved everything sugary! She continued to feed him the cake, Cole discovered that he couldn't move. Did she- "Sorry, Cole-baby. This time it WAS an accident. You'll just have to kiss me some more until you don't faint anymore..." She giggled. He kinda liked the idea of being fed cake like this, he wouldn't tell her that though. "I don't care if I die, I want to die not a virgin!" Cole stated. Tiffany giggled, he wasn't dying. He was stunned by that giggle, she held up a bottle. It had rainbow-clear liquid in it, this was the anti-venom. It took a long time but she had created it, fearing Cole's impatience would rear it's ugly head. And she was right, that what was in the cake. Only drawback to the cure? 50% chance of him either fainting or being paralyzed, a small trifle considering that he was kissing a viper!

"I've added something extra to this cake, an anti-venom. Once this bottle is all done, then nothing is gonna stop you from kissing me. I can't say I'll never experiment on you but I'll say your the first man to get me to worry about you, I've never felt like this about any man really...So your getting another thing I never let a man have after it's all gone..." She flirted.

Cole smirked, finally he was seeing the real deal! While he still didn't like her experimenting on him, he DID like the idea that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. AND she found a way for them to do it without him dying! She was even feeding him his favorite treat, a good cook! She was taking care of his stomach and his body...And now...

She was taking care of his heart...

* * *

 **God, that's so cheesy! But still, Cole maybe a man but at least he's starting to fall for Tiffany and he's falling pretty hard from the sound of it. She maybe a bitch but she DOES start to care...**

 **As for Viper, not a single fuck given about all 149 brothers either murdered in combat or eaten by Pythor. She even scolds them all for being so useless and stupid, even in death! That's so cold blooded but what do you expect from a hatchling of Pythor's, huh? Oh, wait...XD**

 **As for Nabiki, her relationship with Viper is unusual...Mortal Enemies and yet they act like close friends already! 300 years of being alive changes things, doesn't it?**

 **Time to focus on the other girls and their stories, Tiffany's not the only Ninja!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tiffany's checked off, Who's next? I would give the girls more chapters but I think it'll be long enough, you know? Three's a bit much but Tiffany's arc went longer then I thought, two chapters for the rest if I can manage it...What order did I have it in with the first story...*thinks about it and smiles* Right, Kyra came after Tiffany...**

 **She's next...Time to show some love to a certain Red ninja, the love I failed to show before...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Ring Of Fire**

Nya and Jay came back from they're date, Kai glared at them. he told that nerd to keep his hands to himself! If he did anything to Nya, he'd-Jay shivered, feeling Kai's heat on him. Nya glared at her brother, stop picking on Jay, they were allowed to date, she didn't need his permission! She'd never get it if left up to Kai, she was 19 years old! She took Jay, whom followed her. Kai was about to give chase, only for Havoc to shut the door on him and hold it. Now just what did Kai think he was gonna do? Kai glared at Lloyd's older brother, he was the LAST person he'd think to block him! He was an older brother for fuck sake!

"Get out of my way, I'm not letting that geek soil my sister!" He barked.

"I highly doubt Nya's been "clean" this whole time and if she has, Jay really needs to grow some balls..." Havoc sighed.

He punched at Havoc, only to get it caught in his hand. The blond smirked and squeezed around his hand, quickly bringing Kai's arm behind him. Lloyd sighed, Kai better stop now. Before Havoc got serious, all the stories about the times he was serious...One kid was said to be put in a coma after fighting him. Kai growled, he was so fast! Havoc got closer to his ear, chuckling. "You've got some balls to try an hit a were-tiger carrier..." Havoc whispered. Kai glared harder, he was bluffing. No way those existed. Havoc just chuckled again, gripping harder. Kai felt his hand being crushed into, he only growled in response to it. "Would you like a demonstration?" He asked. Kai looked to Lloyd, whom just held his arms up in an x and shook his head rapidly.

All heard a loud moan, Kai bolted as soon as Havoc let go. Domon glared at him, Havoc just shrugged. Kyra smiled, he was so protective! it was just so cute, Cherise, Tiffany and Lil could only just shake their heads. She and Jay were a thing, they were going to do it at some point if not already! Jay ran by while wearing his blue boxers, screaming! Kai came in not two seconds later, katana firming held above his head and ready to cut Jay in half. Nya ran after him in a red kimono and running after him, trying to stop Kai from murdering her boyfriend.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DIRTY BASTARD, YOUR DEAD!" Kai yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Jay screamed.

"KAI, YOU LEAVE JAY ALONE!" Nya yelled.

They then came back again... running the other way.

"TAKE YOUR DEATH WITH HONOR, YOU PERVERTED GEEK!" Kai yelled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, WE'RE IN LOVE AND WE CAN HAVE SEX WHENEVER WE WANT!" She yelled.

Nabiki and Kiba walked in to visit, only to walk into the chaos that was Kai trying to murder Jay for deflowering Nya. She and Kiba glared at Havoc, both had a feeling he caused this. He merely looked at them while eating a tiny bag of pretzels, just slowly taking out another while smirking. Nabiki growled, Havoc was without a doubt, Shen's son...He took delight in making trouble for no other reason then that he was bored...What did Nabiki expect from a son of Lord Garmadon?

At least Lloyd had a chance...

* * *

Kyra was out at the market place, she was picking up things to make for dinner. Since Tiffany was a Ninja now...It just left her, Lily and Cherise, she was sad but she was happy for her. At least now, Tiffany was closer to Cole. She wanted her sister to be happy, most men nit picked about how she wasn't anything like the rest but Kyra saw that as a good thing. They'd be boring if they were ALL the same, you know? Kai wasn't bored of her, right? He just seemed to be the sweetest boy, at least with her he was. She had been slipping left and right...He just seemed to naturally know how to get her to let her guard down...Most tried showering her with candy, flowers and letters in the past but Kai's approach was different. He preferred to talk to her in person, he rather got her things she would need such as a glass of water or even half his sandwich, which was more then adorable. He just treated her normal versus the others whom treated her like a statue to be worshiped. It made her feel like an object instead of a person...Kai let her be ok with being alive...That's how it felt anyway. She blushed, she wasn't perhaps...falling in love with Kai, now was she? She hadn't felt so happy in a long time, so warm...Kai made her feel all happy and warm, more so lately. She would be happy but she was a bit scared of the thought, the last time she felt like she was in love, she was almost raped by her crush. But Kai made her feel...safe, she laid out a few "traps" for him a few times just to be sure. She left her door open when she was changing, taking a shower and even asked for his opinion on a bathing suit. He closed the doors for her and told her that whatever she chose would look good, he passed where those Darkley boys would fail so hard on. She picked up a lot of fruit, compote seemed good tonight! She then felt someone's hands around her mouth, she struggled as he took her into an allyway.

"Hello, Kyra..." The person whispered into her ear.

Kyra froze up immediately, she knew that voice anywhere...But why? Why was he here and more importantly, why was he trying to kidnap her?! Wait, Father hired Ashton to retrieve Cherise. She felt her heart break even more, just when she though they're Father couldn't sink any lower...He had...

He had hired Toji Yamada to retrieve her and his payment was for Kyra to be his bride...

Toji Yamada chuckled, this was the bitch whom humiliated him? So much for that since she was so easy to kidnap, how the mighty have fallen...But that was fine, he preferred his women to be weak...He HATED powerful woman since they were so bossy and uppity, it was why he hated Kyra. He agreed to take the job but he didn't want to marry her since she had become so strong, he changed his mind after hearing she was trying to be a "good girl". A good man can't have a wife stronger then him, it as humiliation of the highest order! "I'm so glad you've gotten so weak, no bride of mine will be stronger then me..." He whispered. Kyra began to weep, no...Why did he have to come back into her life!? Toji jumped to the left, dodging a blade swiping at him.

Tiffany revealed herself, her short sword in hand. "Get your disgusting mitts off Kyra, you rapist! Kai, she's over here!" Tiffany shouted. Toji wiped the blood off his face and growled at her, how dare she cut his cheek! Kai and the other rushed over, Toji whistled loudly. His call summoned what seemed like endless swordsmen. The Poison Ninja snarled, she should have known that he didn't come alone! Kyra snapped out of it, she reached out to Kai and the others. Kai read the look on her face and he didn't like it...She was outright terrified, it was a look he knew quite well, seeing it on Nya when she was kidnapped...Tiffany looked at the look on Kai's face, feeling a chill. He looked extremely pissed...It reminded her a lot of their Dad's angry features...

She wondered why, Kai and they're Father were nothing alike.

Toji smirked, staring at Kai. So this was who Kyra was playing with? Who knew The Red Ninja was into that sort of thing, that's hilarious. He heard about this bastard, what was his civilian name again? Kai Kotestu...Well,considering that he was mad at a certain bitch with that last name...Talk about a bonus! He gets to humiliate the Red Ninja and gets a bride out of it! His laughter stopped as he looked down, seeing a black puddle under him. Kyra and Tiffany recognized it as not oil...

But black paint...

"BLACK SPIKE!"

The puddle grew several large spikes, Toji dodged a third time to reach a rooftop. Two people ran in front of the Ninja, only the Orange Ninja and Kyra knew who they were. Toji knew as well, growling. Great, more bitches whom didn't know they're place...Why were THEY here!? They weren't bounty hunters, were they?! Shit, he didn't need that now! Our Ninja noticed one thing about these two, their heights. One was quite small, the other was quite tall. They're colors of choice were also unusual: light green and light lavender dresses under they're black long jackets. Just who were they?

"And just where do you think your going, Toe Jam? Put Kyra down or I'll put YOU down!" The taller threatened.

"Forgot you got $30,000 on your head, didn't ya? Jailer Tudabone promised us an extra 20K if we brought you to him personally!" The shorter added.

Bounty hunters...And they knew who Kyra was, Toji glared at them. Damn it, they WERE bounty hunters! His bounty went up again, that old bastard really had it in for him! And these two did too since they haven't stop chasing him for two weeks, he ran off. The two girls ran after him, leaving the Ninja to deal with the hoard. The shorter girl whistled herself, she had back up too? Yes and no, she just felt bad leaving them with that mess...They saw the short girl come back, the orange Ninja once again knew it wasn't the same girl. Wow, look at her blitz through them! Our gang discovered that a lot of these were fakes, decoys! There was only 5 real ones v.s. the supposed 500 hundred. Ah, copy clay...What COULDN'T it do? Once they all defeated them, they thanked the girl for coming back.

Only to be shocked that she was so hostile to them! She acted like she never met them until now! Tiffany sighed, that was because she didn't...

Those girls and they were gonna have a talk...

* * *

On The bounty, the girls were sitting down with the ninja. Our Ninja were stunned farther that the shorter had three other girls with her all that looked just like her too! Were they quadruplets too? Tiffany got frustrated with Jay's incorrect answers and corrected him, stating it was just her and her Multiple Personality Disorder. All grew very confused, how was this M.P.D?! The girl sighed, she was use to this reaction to her "condition". All got a better look at them: Long black coats, short dresses reaching they're thighs...The shorter wearing black flats while the taller wore long black boots to her knees. The Taller girl had black hair tied in a long braid with brown eyes while the shorter girl had green hair and deep green eyes...Standing at 5 feet and 9 inches and 4 feet and 9 inches, a foot apart.

Neo Wellson and Tamara Tucker were Tiffany and Kyra's rivals back at St. Rachael, the two had graduated and became bounty hunters like they're Fathers. As for why they chose it, they answered that they were just getting some sweet revenge along with maintaining the balance. As bounty hunters, they had more freedom then the police did in apprehending certain troublemakers, a special system was placed so that bounty hunters and the police maintained somewhat of a peaceful co-existence. Warden Tudabone was the one to make such a system, allowing police officers to "adopt" hunters. Neo and Tamara's adopter was Officer Soka Tudabone, which was pretty good. Unlike other officers whom treated they're adopted hunters like garbage, Officer Soka doted on them like little sisters. Making sure they ate, rested and of course checked in on them. Havoc snickered, of course he would...Soka always wanted a little sister so any girls he wasn't hitting on were treated very well, Havoc dug that about him.

Neo and Tamara let them know what they knew about Toji Yamada: The guy came from a rich family that had ties to the blacksmith community, joining the swordsmanship club's black sword sect. According to them, being in this was pretty much being a sword for hire. Toji did ALOT of bad things and so did his club members, who obeyed his every whim like the fake shogun he was even after graduation. Alot of them were murders and Jailer Tudabone had about had enough of it, expressing to the two girls that he was part of the reason that the women of Ninjago were in danger. Jay nodded, he heard alot about some girls being kidnapped in broad day light. That seemed to worry them, knowing why. A lot of these girls were kidnapped and sold off in the black market, few were kept and made as "prizes". Nya gasped, that actually exists!? Tamara explained that being given as a "prize" was winning a "Bride" or a "Groom", most of it done in the Ninjago's Underground. Jay gulped, the Underground?! Kai saw Jay pale and looked at him sternly, what did he know? Jay reluctantly spilled what he knew: It was a place where law didn't exist, anything went from kidnappings to murder. Going there was a risk, as you might not come back alive. Zane had asked how he knew of such an awful place, Jay sighed and told them that he was friends with someone who went to St. Rachael. Nya froze, Vanessa!? She was a St Lucy girl? But she was super sweet! How could she be from that school. She then thought about it, of course she hid it...She was scared of scaring her away.

"The fact that Toji took Kyra worries me...He's gotten really crazy since she beat his ass..." Tamara sighed.

"Anything to protect his fragile male pride, he hates strong women because none of them want anything to do with him." Neo pointed out.

"This Toji isn't a man if he can't appreciate a strong girl..." Kai growled.

Tamara smiled a bit, so this was Kyra's boyfriend? Well, maybe not yet but she got the feeling he would be. So she spilled her history with Toji, hoping to get a reaction. And what a reaction! Kai was absolutely furious, he tried to do WHAT!? She giggled a little, so protective! A woman walked in holding clothes, shoving them onto Kai. She of course walked up to Havoc and kissed him, surprising all but Neo and Tamara...Nya and Kai felt her familiar somehow: tanned skin, black hair tied back in a short tail while her face had some gold piercings on it, clad in a red tank top, short shorts and boots. Cole, Lloyd, and Jay all blushed, she was really hot. Lloyd freaked, was she Havoc's girlfriend?! The way she was kissing him sure made it seem like that! She pulled away and giggled suggestively, such a tease, this man...Karina Summer Kotestu hated it when he left her hanging like that, he left before she could thank him for saving her! That Yamada brat almost got away with marrying her until Havoc intervened and defeated him, just watching Havoc fight ALWAYS turned her on...

She looked at Kai and the others, she better start from the top...

* * *

Kai was getting changed, still reeling in it all. Le'ts see: Summer was a boxer whom Yamada wanted to fight and if he beat her, she'd have to marry him. Which she accepted, she lost due to her being drugged before the match. Havoc was watching the fight and noticed something was wrong as she was never so slow, challenging Yamada on the spot. Yamada agreed, unknown to him that Summer had someone intercept him before he could sabotage Havoc. Yamada lost big time...He was put out of commission for a few months...

 _"No one touches my Summer without my permission..."_ His exact words according to the lady boxer.

She had then told them where Yamada was, at Black Forge Colosseum. There were several places in the Underground that had some rules and were allowed to since their owners were very strong. Black Forge was owned by Kyo Kotestu, an elder that still had fire burning in him. Summer assured him that Kyra was ripped out of Yamada's hands the moment he got in, tucked away. Kyo himself warned Yamada to behave himself and if he caught him trying to get in the room Kyra was in or drugged Kai, he'd smack him so hard that he'd render him STONE deaf. Needless to say, he was NOT amused...Kai kind of liked this Kyo guy, he was protecting Kyra for him. Summer told Kai to change and told the rest to do that same, it was for they're safety. Law wasn't welcomed in the Underground and anything that represented the law was immediately hunted down and squashed...This included their color coated Gi. He wanted to fight, humiliate and defeat a Kotestu, Kai just so happened to have that common last name AND be involved with Kyra. He looked at himself and smirked, it was a perfect fit...

Summer asked if he knew anything besides swordplay, Kai answered that he did. He knew how to box, his Dad taught him and he still practiced when he had some down time. He seemed to be wearing the same clothes that Summer had but were for guys, it seemed a bit aged. She assured him that those were cleaned and belonged to her Uncle, she apparently came from a family that had Blacksmith ties as well as Boxing ties. He tied his fists with tape, they were pure white...

They wouldn't stay that way once he was through with Yamada...He had that nerve to hurt Kyra in front of him...

HIS Kyra...

* * *

 **And there we are! I'm sure your all wondering why they're are a bunch of new** **characters but don't worry, all will be explained soon enough.**

 **There is another secret lurking around in Kyra's story, care to guess what it is?**

 **Just try to remember these names as they are important clues, ok?**

 **As for Kai being able to box, I felt it a great choice for him other then Swordplay. He IS the son of Black smith family after all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Time to see a bit of the dark side of Ninjago, they Underground.**

 **Will our Ninja get through without trouble and will Kai save Krya from Toji Yamada?**

 **Ready?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Second Coming**

Karina and Havoc led our group to the Underground, all our boys and Tiffany were out of thier Gi and wearing casual clothes. Even if someone recognized them, they were somewhat safe as they didn't have their authority in plain sight. Tamara an Neo circled around the group, Neo's personas filled in the rest of the spots. While this looked to be nothing more then a simple move, it actually lowered suspicion of you. The more people you were surrounded by, the less people looked at you. Jay gulped, he heard of this place from Vanessa and now he was down here...He was freaking out but still held onto Nya, worried about her. She was kidnapped before and she was very pretty, he didn't want her to go through that again. And more importantly, she was HIS Samurai Goddess. No creep was going to be worshiping her except for him!

Zane stuck close to Lily, worried for her. If this place was truly without morale, she was in danger. Lloyd shivered a bit, just being down here gave him the creeps. He put a arm around Cherise, Ashton might be here somewhere. Cole held onto Tiffany's shoulder, he didn't want anyone touching her except for him. All three should have been insulted since they came down here during their High school years but...They were right to worry, since these kidnappings weren't a joke. A lot of their classmates were taken in as "prizes", the only reason none of them weren't had alot to do with Richard. Just mentioning his name was enough to make some wet themselves, just what did their Father do that made him so almighty terrifying?!

Neo and Tamara smirked, they truly had no idea who Richard Jones was, did they? But then again, parents have many secrets from their kids that even stay a secret after kids become adults themselves. Did these girls even know what he did for a living? It took him a long time to become as rich as he was, the attraction to Kai for Krya made sense considering what a beast her Daddy was. Since they no longer had his protection, the boys were smart to stay close.

They all reached the Black Forge Colosseum, not believing the size of it. It was Huge! Karina walked then inside while smirking.

* * *

"Get out of my way, you deaf old coot!" Toji yelled.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this door, your far more deaf then I am!" Kyo yelled back.

Karina and Havoc sighed, Yamada was just asking for it now. Pissing off Kyo Kotestu wasn't a wise idea, he was ANYTHING but harmless! Grey haired with a beard, red eyes and tanned skin, clad in a red suit. While he was 114 years of age, Kyo hadn't lost any of his ability to fight. Even though he had been deaf since he graduated, he was able to hold conversation and understand through reading lips. Just as he was now, Yamada was trying what little patience he had. The only reason Kyo hadn't beaten him up yet was out of respect for the Yamada line, he wept for them as this little bastard was the sorriest Yamada EVER born! He held no honor and did whatever he could to win, going so far as to drug his granddaughter Karina to have as a bride! He was grateful to Havoc for fighting on her behalf, not wanting his granddaughter to be married to such a weakling! He hoped that Havoc would marry Karina just so Kozue, Karina's father, would stop worrying about her. He wasn't holding his breath for that, the two seemed content with what they had.

Kai looked at Toji Yamada: bleach blond hair in short spikes, heavily tanned, his dark orange eyes reminded him of rust. He was also quite muscular and stood at the same height as Kai. So this was that bastard that tried to rape Krya back in Middle School? And he only kidnapped her now because she was weak enough? He actually looked FORWARD to fighting him, hope they had a hospital room ready for him...Toji stared down Kai, so he was here? Aww, he wasn't wearing his pajamas but he understood that. It'd be very humiliating if he got beat wearing that, Ninjago's great hero dying after being defeated. And here he was looking forward to showing up that glorified playboy! Speaking of which, he glared at Havoc. The blond Teacher just smirked at him while not breaking eye contact, only for Havoc to snap his jaws at him. This unnerved Toji and he walked off, Lloyd turned pale. Just what did Havoc DO to him when he fought him?! "I'll tell ya later, Loydie..." he assured lazily. Kyo walked over to Kai and smiled brightly, he looked so much like him...Who? Well, a young fighter that use to fight here a long time ago, should he tell him that he was wearing his old clothes? Perhaps...Just so he didn't think he was underscoring the young Ninja, if anything, it was out of flattery. Since Yamada wanted to pound on a Kotestu, Kyo was merely giving him what he wanted.

"You must be Kai Kotestu, I do apologize if my reputation has cause you any trouble. It's such a common last name and almost everyone in Ninjago has it..." Kyo expressed.

Kai introduced himself, thank him for keeping Kyra safe until he showed up. Kyo chuckled, he expressed that he just wouldn't condone that weak behavior in his forge. Kai leaned on the door, he didn't open it. "I'm not letting Yamada touch you ever again, he's not a man if he can't love you for your strength!" Kai snarled. Behind the door, Kyra was crying. She snuggled up the door, so happy to hear Kai's voice. Just hearing him say that made her feel so happy, she felt safe again. Lily and Cherise smiled, happy for Kyra...At least now, she could break her views on all men being control freaks... Kyo wondered why he didn't open the door, Kai just turned to him and smirked confidently.

"If he can't go in, then I shouldn't either. I'll fight him and win, all fair and square." Kai stated proudly.

Tamara and Neo slipped away, they'd make sure it would go down that way...

* * *

Our gang was brought up to a special part of Colosseum, Karina told them all about it. This was the more exclusive area, very similar to Sport Stadium Sky Boxes. This section was called the Black Armory, each room was named after a weapon. Nya looked around, counting said rooms. She counted 6 rooms, why so few rooms? The brunette boxer giggled when Nya asked her why there were only six rooms. That was easy to answer:

"Gramps only had two boys and has only three grand kids, each room was dedicated to each family member once they were born. They also have free access to these rooms whenever they come here, everyone else has to pay a heavy coin to get in here." Karina giggled while rubbing her fingers together.

"And what about the sixth room, who's that dedicated to?" Nya asked while looking at it.

Karina went behind Cherise, Lily and Tiffany, she doubted that they knew. Well, they'd know now...She walked them into it, showing them a section of one of the walls, all gasped at seeing some pictures of the person that the room was dedicated to. From when he was boy to when he became a man.

"The Black Scythe Room is dedicated to Richard Jones, through all his challenges, he fought on. Not even age could stop him...Rumor has it that he was doing it all to earn the right to marry a girl named Emily. Gramps is a sucker for romance..." Karina sighed.

Kai looked at the picture of a 21 year old Richard: long red hair down to his back and stubble on the lower part of his face. Even in a picture, one could feel the determination in his eyes while he was covered in bandages. He saw red tape on his hands and arms, stained to be sure. The Red Ninja clenched his fists, he did it all for love...No matter the pain, no matter the scars...And won. Kai then smirked, now he REALLY couldn't lose...He couldn't look at such a proud fighter in the eye otherwise and he'd have to sometime soon, considering he wanted his daughters back. Aretta came in, bowing at Karina. Karina greeted her, Aretta informed her that Richard would be down here soon to see the fight. He was disinterested until a particular name came across his ears, deciding to watch. She merely bowed at the girls and then looked at Kai with a bright smile, this was him, now wasn't it?

"Master Richard seemed to smirk as soon as he heard your name, good luck to you." She beamed.

As she left, Kai felt a chill. Richard would be watching him? Why? He had the opportunity to take his daughters back, why was he ignoring it? Karina led them out of the room, taking them to the Black Katana Room. This was for Kyo's only grandson, all in various shades of red. Karina then led Kai back down. He walked past Richard and Emily, he slowed down. He felt Richard's eyes study him but he turned around, seeing him walking ahead. Maybe he was imagining things...He continued to follow Karina. Emily giggled, Richard was testing Kai just now, wasn't he? Richard laughed a bit, many were usually rendered still in his gaze but Kai managed to keep walking. What else could this little Ninja of Fire do? Now he was officially curious...

* * *

The Coliseum was alive with many fans cheering and screaming for their favorite fighter, Kyo sat down on his throne. He merely looked down as Kai walked into the arena, he smiled at the sight. Many fighters come here to put their power to the test of endurance and willpower, many lost more then pride in the arena. He reminded him so much of his youngest son, Kenji Kotestu...But that couldn't be since he died, his Grandson and Granddaughter weren't anywhere to be found...Could this be him? Well, no better place to find out then here, if he survived...Neo and Tamara walked around the stands, not trusting Yamada...They already caught two of his flunkies trying to drug Kai's water, it was one of the few times that Neo was glad she had such a unique M.P.D! They saw two men running around, both getting mad. Damn it, not them again! This was they're bounty, those jerks had to back off! Both women knew Ryan Gallagher and Henry Wilson quite well. While both men stood at 5 feet and 8 inches (Ryan) and 6 feet exactly (Henry), they were one of the few young hunters out there. Ironically, their adopting Officer was Officer Hiver, Soka's partner. It also didn't help that both men were stupid hot...Neither girl hadn't dated so it only made this worse, a steady relationship with a Darkley grad NEVER works out! Both Ryan and Henry made the same face at the girls, not them...Did these St Lucy grads have to be so damn cute? They didn't dare date during high school so it just made this even more difficult, St. Lucy grads weren't known for their loyalty...

As soon as they rounded up all of Yamada's followers, they tied them up. They looked down to watch Kai as he fought, Neo held an all knowing twinkle in her eyes, Tammy knew it well. It was the look she got when she recognized a body, she had a theory about the missing families that left Darkley...They hadn't died out as rumors persisted but merely hidden themselves away...Her and her personas all took in Kai's and Nya's profiles completely...All they're features matched the Kotestu Family line: Naturally tanned skin, reddish brown eyes...Common features if not for one thing: Kenji Kotestu had married Saki Soma, she was quite lovely. In fact, Nya looked a great deal like her. A Raven haired version of her while Kai was a brunette mirror of a young Kenji...While everyone had a twin in the world, Neo and her personas doubted this was just luck of the draw. Genes don't lie...They all were convinced that Kai and Nya were Kenji and Saki's children, making them Kyo's grandchildren and Karina's younger cousins. Kai seemed to go through every fighter like paper, Aretta and Crunch looked at Thier Master's face. They expected him angry but were stunned to find him smiling, he was...pleased with Kai? Richard found it amusing, such a natural fighter...The boy just seemed right at home in the arena, he made even the largest opponent seeming melt down into puddles of they're former selves. Not many had such a commanding presence, such conviction in they're actions. But he did believe the Ninja of Fire was going to save his daughter, even if it meant fighting a literal demon...

And he honestly couldn't be any happier about the thought...

Kai panted heavily, his fists and feet were killing him but he looked up at Kyra. Said red head looked at him, she was worried. He looked exhausted, she wanted to go down there and fight for him. She clenched her fists and tapped her head, no...Let him fight for her, she didn't have to fight alone anymore. Kai was willing to fight for her and she should let him. Just so she could fully believe him...Just so she could finally put her shield down that she held up for so long...Let him in, please let him in...Kai didn't feel the pain so keenly now, remembering why he came down here. Yamada walked into the stadium, raising his hands up and relishing in the cheers that his fans gave him. Kyo and Karina could only glare at him, show off...They then turned to Kai, both surprised. Kai remained stoically quiet, eyes closed and his face stern. The Ninja and Jones Sisters all took in his stance, holding their breath and their tongues. Toji then turned to Kai, only to laugh at him. Was he asleep?! Good, he'll help his sleep tight! Kai then opened his eyes, staring down Toji. His laughter stopped abruptly, feeling the weight of Kai's eyes on his entire body...As if looking into his very soul, judging it.

Toji just got pissed and began attacking him, stop that look! Kai dodged the swing and showed off a Ninja's speed, agility and dexterity, seemingly unfazed by his fatigue earlier. Richard shook his head, this fight was over before it even started...Kai was just toying with him now, recognizing the Fire Ninja's strategy...Toji losing more steam with each swing...While he was good with swords, Toji was dreadful at hand to hand. There was a term for this boxing strategy...But it involved a rope...This seemed to be a free-form version of said strategy.

Rope-a-dope...

Toji panted heavily, damn it! Hold still! Kai saw Toji sweating buckets, this was sad. But then again, what should he expect from something less then a man? He allowed Toji to get a few shots in, all part of his strategy. He wanted Toji to fall and hard, so he'd crawl back in whatever hole he crawled out of! Toji seemingly cornered Kai and began pounding on him, Kai was flat on his back and took the body blows. Kyra panicked and banged on the glass while yelling for Kai, she couldn't bear to see him getting whaled on! All but Nya panicked, she saw Kai do this trick before...A bully who made the mistake to pick on Nya, she never saw that kid after Kai beat the snot out of him! Toji stopped, sure he won now...He turned and walked away, only for Kai to smirk while chuckling. Yamada heard this and turned around, only for Kai to land a right hook into his ribs! Jab, cross, counter-cross, uppercut...Kai did it all, whoever his couch was, they did a flawless job. Kai tore Yamada a new one as he pounded into him like a ragdoll, sending him flying onto his back with a final uppercut. He added his own spice to it as he set his fist on fire, burning Yamada's broken jaw. Kai walked over to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to him.

"Don't EVER touch my Kyra again..." He warned before letting go of him.

All cheered in the stadium for Kai, Kai ran off to see Kyra. Up in the room Kyra was, she fell onto her knees in shock. She never saw Kai fight quite like that, he did all of that for her. She heard a knock, she ran over to open it. Seeing Kai, panting heavily. She pulled him into a hug, happy to see him! They're little moment was interrupted by Yamada as he busted through the windows, grabbing Kyra. Kai punched Yamada again, not realizing he was still holding on Kyra. He felt backwards, Kai grabbed Kyra and turned around, his back towards the ground. She felt his arms around her and held onto him, no! Kai wouldn't survive the fall, he'd die! Kyra's body began to glow, they hit the ground with a heavy thud. Our gang panicked, where they ok!? Once the dust settled, all gasped. Seeing Kyra and Kai covered in a metal coating, allowing them to survive the fall. Yamada survived but he was knocked out completely...Not that anyone but the bounty hunting duo cared. Since he was they're pay...

"A Steel Ninja..." Kai uttered before passing out. Kyra snuggled him, happy he was ok.

* * *

Kyo and Karina smiled while crying, relieved to know Kenji and Saki's children were alive and well...Would they tell them of who they were? No, Nya and Kai seemed happy as they were. Just knowing that they were ok was more then enough, they had to keep they're composure...

Kenji and Saki gave up their lives to keep their children from this life and they would honor that, no matter how much they wanted to tell them.

* * *

 **Awww, isn't that sweet? And what's this? Richard actually APPROVES of Kai? Hmm, wonder what's his deal? Does he want his girls back or doesn't he?**

 **And about Kai's family...His parents went to a lot of trouble just so they could live peaceful lives, even at the cost of their own lives...I wonder what other secrets are lurking around our little group of ever growing Ninja?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two down, two more to go...A Ninja of Poison and A Ninja of Metal...What other types of Ninja are there? Yes, it's Lily's turn...Get out a cup and a tissue because this will absolutely melt your heart and make you cry...Gotta put it somewhere so you can put it back in!**

 **And I'd like to take this time to remind everyone that this was decided before all Ninja were showed off to us and it's one part that I will not change so please don't comment that I got something wrong, thank you.**

 **This is a work of fiction after all!**

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Forgotten Love**

Tiffany washed off the bright grey bubbles off of Kyra's hair, Kyra giggled in excitement. Tiffany offered to dye Kyra's hair, a means of finally breaking away from their Father and a rebirth of sorts. She asked her sister what color she would like, it would be something metallic. She deemed it appropriate to her title, the Metal Ninja. Kyra had picked a bright grey, against her tanned skin...It was a grand contrast. The color of polished stainless steel...Again, it was appropriate. She blew dried it and smirked in pride, was she good or what? Kyra saw her new hair color and blushed lightly, she loved it! She hugged her sister, surprising Tiffany. She began to thank her over and over, Tiffany got annoyed with it but smiled still. Her fake persona was gone now and now a sweeter and more warmer Kyra was in her place, this Kyra annoyed her less since it was the real deal...Kyra put on the new grey Gi, it felt heavier then the others. Tiffany explained that there was actual metal woven into the fabric, thus why it was heavy. While many would think that the reason for this was to handle the abuse from her opponent, they would only be half right. Much like the twin edges of a sword, it handled the abuse from the enemy AND the ninja alike. Defense and Offense...Nabiki made her a new whip since the old one didn't suit her, unraveling. A nice metal whip and a chain bo staff...Again, for offense and defense...While a whip wasn't a traditional weapon for Ninja...Nabiki commented that it suited it's owner in being orthodox...

Her silver chandelier earrings were discarded, Tiffany had found new ones that suited in new Kyra... Large silver discs, they made a bell like sound that sounded much more pleasant. Not as an alarm but more like a softer greeting to those around her, that she was there. She had Kai to thank for making such Earrings, pissed that Nabiki fashioned Kyra's weapon behind his back. Tiffany chuckled, he made it sound like Kyra was cheating on him! But it was adorable, how he got so jealous over such small things. He had nothing to worry about, since Kyra was very much interested in him still. She thought Kai too tough to make something delicate like Earrings but joke was on her for that...Kyra flicked one and giggled at the bell like chime, liking the sound. "Where did you get these, they're so pretty!" Kyra asked. Tiffany smirked at her, "Kai made those, he got super pissed that Nabiki made your weapon so he wasn't letting her make your earrings!" Tiffany laughed.

Kyra beamed and blushed, Kai made these for her? Now she loved them even more! Tiffany pulled her up, time to show her off. She had to kick Kai out so many times that she swore if she saw his ass, her footprint would be TATTOOED onto it! Once out, all saw her. Kai growled at Tiffany, whom just gave a smirk at him. What? Was this silver haired fox too much temptation for him? Good, Kai should be tortured a little. She liked messing with him because his reactions were just a riot! No wonder Cole-baby likes to rag on him so much, it was fun! The silver haired girl then took him by the sides of his face and kissed him, stunning all. She forgot to do this after he saved her so she wanted to "reward" her sweet little pet for saving her...Lily smiled at this sadly, she was happy for Kyra and Tiffany but she felt a bit...jealous...

* * *

 _"Will you marry me, Lillian Eclair Jones?"_

 _"Yes. When we're all grown up and your all better...I'll be your bride."_

Lily woke up from her desk with a start, looking around. She saw the waterfall screen saver in front of her and groaned softly, she fell asleep on her keyboard again...She had a bad habit of doing this. She'd get so wrapped up into her writing that she'd forget to go to bed, falling asleep on her Keyboard. Please tell her she didn't drool or worse yet, made page upon page of massive gibberish with her cheek! She moved the mouse and groaned in frustration, while grateful that she didn't have gibberish, she wasn't happy that she was having another writer's block! She was writing the Chapter that Sinclair and her love interest met again, only this time, she remembers him in that instant. She was having trouble describing it, the words ceasing to come to her and it bothered her! She then sighed, she saved it and shut the computer off. Once away from her writer's mindset, she began to wonder about the little dream she had just now. She quelled her mind and though back onto it, before it disappeared on her. It seemed...important...She closed her eyes, trying to pull it back before it retreated out of her grasp.

Her dream was set in a hospital room, with a pot of flowers, IVs and even a window with snow against it...During winter, she was sure. It looked to be night time, she was in a bed where she was next to a hospital bed. A cot...She had gotten up and went to the person in the bed, she assumed she was a child due to the sound her voice being so high and the bed seemed so tall. The person she was talking to was blurred out, she could vaguely make out his body. She could barely see the colors, how frustrating! The conversation was garbled, farther frustrating her! She was sure this was a little boy, the voice and his small stature clear enough. Whoever this was, she didn't mind sleeping in his hospital room overnight. Something she never thought herself to do for a boy and with her Father's permission!

It wasn't until she climbed up on the bed and stood up, only for the little boy to stand then get down on one knee. He held her hand into both of his hands and looked up at her, she recognized this gesture. He was proposing to her...

 _"Will you marry me, Lillian Eclair Jones?"_ He asked.

She blushed and felt tears running down her face, so happy she was proposed to. She nodded at him, She remembered feeling so much joy, he seemed so important! Why the devil couldn't she remember him clearly?! He proposed to her at such a young age and yet she couldn't even make out his face!

 _"Yes. When we're all grown up and your all better...I'll be your bride."_ She answered.

She was pulled closer to him, she assumed the little boy kissed her. And just like that, the dream ended. She let out a small scream in anger, that seemed all so very important so why couldn't she remember it in clarity?! This little boy knew about her full name, something she never told ANYONE! She and he had a relationship that was close enough for him to propose to her! Yes, children mimicked adults to seem more grown up but this seemed too real. The boy sounded completely serious, that only vexed her more! She closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep in her bed.

She would consult Tiffany about it tomorrow...

* * *

On the bounty, Zane yawned. His awareness was down by 20%, he hadn't slept well. How could he when he gets a dream like that? He was so sure robots could not dream but he for some reason or another, could. He assured himself that it was something his inventor made so Zane could be as human as possible...He accepted that he was a robot but he referred himself as "He." and not an "It.". He treated himself as a person despite understanding that he was what Jay labeled, An Nindroid...He shook his head, now was not the time for fighting about his existence as bot or as a man! He had to try and figure out that dream he had, why did he have it? He pulled up what was left of the file, it seemed to be corrupted. A lot of parts to it were missing, large chunks of it were gone. He fussed as he tried looking through it. Trying to remember it...

All he saw was a hospital room, seeing a bouquet of Flowers in a vase. They were pretty and looked delicate, colored a pure white. He saw a windowsill coated in heavy snow, a snowstorm. He was laying down in a hospital bed but it looked so big, as if he were a child. But he was a Nindroid and robot do not age...He was sure of that! he then sat up and looked to his left, seeing a cot with a small child in it. The child was blurred out, he could barely see them! The garbled voice sounded like a girl, the color of her hair visible even thought it was dark in the room. Bright red...Somehow, this little girl then got on the bed with him and stood up. After she did that, he got up and then bent down, he recognized this. It was something people did when they were so in love that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, this was called proposing. She looked down at him, he looked up at her with a warm smile.

 _"Will you marry me, Lilian Eclair Jones?"_ he asked her. Wait, he PROPOSED to this girl!?

 _"Yes. When we're all grow up and your all better...I'll be your bride."_ She answered. And she said YES?!

He then pulled her to him, he assumed that he kissed her. And the file stopped playing, he groaned loudly. Bloody hell, this seemed so damn important! Why was it so corrupted!? It seemed more like a memory but that puzzled him, if it was, why couldn't he remember it clearly?! He was a robot, he didn't have a childhood to remember! Zane then froze, or did he actually have one? His creation was years ago, it shouldn't surprise him if he did and all the files pertaining to it were lost or got deleted...And that little girl...Whoever she was, she meant a lot to him. She must have for him to propose to her and for her to say yes! Why did he feel her familiar? That red hair...It's shade was uncanny, yet he saw it somewhere before. On Someone...

Lily walked in, seeing Zane standing there. She went over to him, waving a hand at him.

* * *

Throughout the day, the two felt awkward. Lily was kind enough to fetch him some water and even spit a Kiwi between them, all actions felt so familiar...Why? He stared at Lily's hair all day, the color striking him. It looked so close to the little girl's hair in his dream but instead of held up, it flowed down. And the little girl didn't have glasses, Lily did. Cherise looked around, no sign of Tiffany. She greeted them and asked if they saw Tiffany, Cole was the size of a small doll! All her doing, she was two steps back! She was suppose to get better, not worse! Cole was pissed as Lloyd and Jay poked the mini Black Ninja, like little kids. While cute, Cole was clearly pissed at her. She tried to warn Blackie not to eat any of her cakes as she use to drug food to incapacitate her subjects but he ignored her, finding out why he shouldn't. She looked all over the bounty for her, fed up of her hiding.

"Tiffany Sinclair Jones! Get out here and cure Cole, I though you were done with experimenting on him!" Cherise yelled.

Zane blinked at that name, Sinclair? Lily giggled, full name? Tiffany was in trouble now, rarely did any of them resort to full name call. It was reserved when either sister was mad at the particular sister they called, real mad! Zane asked if they all had a middle name, Lily giggled. She nodded, yes and all similar to each other too. She was told they were names within the Jones Family, actual members of the family. All female she assumed, she didn't know any men possessing such effeminate names! Zane smiled at Lily, what was hers? Cherise blushed a bit, embarrassed by her own middle name. Lloyd walked in and asked what Cherise's middle name was, he bet it was something really cute! Cherise shook her head at Lily, don't tell either of them! "Our middle names are from actual members of the Jones family, Tiffany and my middle names belong to our great aunts while Cherise and Kyra's belong to our great,great,great aunts..." Lily answered.

"Cherise Linclair Jones, Tiffany Sinclair Jones, Kyra Rinclair Jones and mine is Lillian Eclair Jones...I have to say my is quite bore-some, it just sounds so old!" She chuckled lightly.

Cherise groaned, she told them! Lloyd chuckled, Linclair? That's too cute! He liked it, he just knew it was cute! Zane smiled before freezing up again, Eclair? That name...The exact name as the girl in the dream...But it just CAN'T be...How could THAT be right?! Lily saw his stunned look, she got worried. What was that face for? Tiffany ran down the hallway, she was holding something very important! Dr. Yogan asked Zane to come to the hospital for a check up, this freaked her out. No way he didn't know Zane was a bot! She was about to tell him about it and tell him to decline it, too many knew he wasn't human! She walked in and saw Zane's almost catatonic stare, seeing Lily shaking him away. She recognized the glazed over look as his eyes, she pushed her sister away for a moment.

She flicked his nose, that seemed to snap him out of it as he rubbed his nose to make it stop tingling. She then looked at the letter and felt a shiver as she looked at Zane's face. Attracted to the letter was hospital records of a patient with Zane's name and a picture of a little boy...She dropped it in complete shock, it JUST can't be...

The picture was of a little boy with sandy blond locks and ice blue eyes, it was a complete match to Zane's looks...point for point...

For any of this to be true, for Zane to be the same Zane as the one in the picture...

He died and came back...Meaning his inventor had done something forbidden...

Dr. Julien had brought his dead son back from the grave...

* * *

 **I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought of this plot for Zane, I wanted this for the original but I felt it wasn't good enough. Well, I tweaked it along with the lore I made in the past stories and now we learn that Zane was once flesh and blood, how did Dr. Julien do it?**

 **And why does Dr. Yogan want to check up on Zane? What does HE know?**

 **And just what kind of relationship did he and Lily have in his past human life? Will either one of them remember it?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, Cup for my heart? *holds up Tumbler* Check. Tissues? *holds up box* Check. I hope all of you have your feels kits ready because this is gonna be one of them chapters...It's ok, it's just some evil ninjas dicing up onions...*sniffles* Damn it, guys! Not now! I have to write it first!**

 ***starts typing while crying***

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Winter's Cage**

Zane and lily both looked at the letter and the picture, both seemingly haunted. Tiffany was still stunned, her head was spinning. REELING at her realization...Zane was a human and his Inventor, his human Father, found a way to bring his son back to life...Herbalist could do anything except one important thing...

Bring people back to life after they've died...

To do so was not only spat on the rules of life and death the mortal man wasn't meant to decide...

But it was a direct challenge in authority to the Grim Reaper...

Do do this, the doctor clearly didn't give damn about ethnics or pissing off said Reaper, he just didn't want to lose his son. Now Zane's body made complete sense to Tiffany, the reason for it to be so close to a human body was because he was making an exact copy of his son's body. She began to weep, the price he had paid was his own life in exchange for his son to live...To love him so much, to give up everything, throwing away his humanity to bring Zane back...

It was just too much to bear...

Just what did Dr. Yogan know about Zane?

* * *

At the hospital, Randy and his Father seemed just as freaked out. Dr. Yogan paced back and forth, he was still in semi-shock. When he saw Zane at first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But as soon as he opened Zane's chest plate...He wept violently. He recognized this body, a complete computerized mirror of a human he tried to save but failed. Robert Hiver held Randy's shoulder, as if steadying them both. Randy had wondered why Zane seemed so familiar to him, the question was answered after he looked into one of his old year books from Darkley...The one from Kindergarten in fact, seeing Zane's face and his name. A little boy in his class, dying...His sickness growing worse as the year progressed. Young Randy visited him constantly, the first friend he ever made. When he died, Randy refused to make another friend. What was the point if all they end up dying? His views on love were the same since his own mother died from the same illness, hiding it from her husband and son until she died. He didn't ever want to fall in love if they were just going to die...This view was changed once he met Rochelle, allowing himself to fall in love with her. As for friends, Ataru and the others just kept trying until he gave up. All weren't dying on him yet so he allowed them in...Now to find out that his friend was alive and well, he was so happy and so disappointed in himself for not recognizing him! Robert held his son close, letting him cry. In doing so, he cried with him. Issac had done the one thing Herbalists couldn't do, bring back the dead...Dr. Yogan wept again, realizing the sacrifice he made to bring Zane back from the dead. Robert and he were Fathers and understood it completely, they would trade anything had it been Ataru or Randy's lives on the line...

Once Zane came in, he saw all three crying. He was so confused, what happened? Dr. Yogan composed himself, he had to pull it together long enough to tell him about his Father. To explain everything, he took out a jewel case. It had a CD in it, blank one would assume. But Takashi Yogan knew Issac wouldn't give him a blank CD, all he was told was to hold onto it. "Just in case." He was told. He hadn't an idea that Issac meant for him to wait for Zane to show up, saying he had a great destiny awaiting him...No rotten disease would keep him from it, that Issac...He gave it to him, smiling. "I've been waiting to give this to you, little boy..." Dr. Yogan chuckled. Zane took it and merely placed it into the computer, plugging it into the large T.V. so all could see it. All saw a man in a lab coat, glasses on his face...Much younger then Zane remembered. His hair was a dark grey while his eyes were a pale grey, looking so close to actual ice. Zane felt such a warm light from them, just like his memories with him...

Zane began to smile at seeing him, Lily and Randy saw the Officer and Doctor crying while smiling, greeting an old friend. Both felt the close connection they shared, a friendship that extended from the grave, seeing the Dr. Julien crying and smiling himself. Even in recording, he could feel Takashi and Robert's presence. Lily and Randy looked at Zane's Father, Zane seemed to only have his face. Everything else was from someone else, why?

 _"Hello, Zane...By the time you see this, I will have already died. I'm sure your very confused, as are Robert and Takashi. I had asked him to hold onto this CD until he saw you, I still remember his confused expression as he agreed. I have a lot of explaining to do...I had better start from the beginning: I wish I could say you came from a loving family that were just doctors but that wouldn't be very honest, now would it?"_

What? Lily and Randy looked at Robert and Takashi, they looked down while frowning. Both gasping, Dr. Julien was a Darkley Herbalist Graduate...Zane seemed stunned but he listened.

 _"Our family is said to date all the way back to Ninjago's Medieval era...Our family's supposed golden Era as well as the Era we were cursed, all men of our line were cursed...Doomed to met their end one way or another...Considering that we had trouble siring males for about 12 generations, one per generation...Until your Grandfather was born, we all thought we were safe. We thought wrong: his own Father perished in a diamond mine while he lost two brothers in Darkley's halls...After I was born, he sired nothing but girls and rendered mute after he graduated...Banished from ever returning to Ninjago due to his crimes..."_

Zane felt the pain from those words, cursed? So the men in his family were cursed to meet their doom in some shape or form...Lily held onto him, feeling he needed support.

 _"I had gone to Darkley as nothing else would take me, no one wanted anything to do with me, a child of a monster. I was lost in there for a while until I met two boys whom also felt as isolated as I...Takashi Yogan and Robert Hiver, they came to Ninjago to escape the oppression from Japan and France gave then for also being children of monsters, they came a long way to be tormented..."_

Both men chuckled bitterly, he was right. They're families honestly thought moving to another continent entirely would solve the problem, only to receive worse treatment for not only being Darkley but for also being foreigners. Yes, Darkley had many branches world wide and it was un welcomed the whole world around...All found the other and formed a bond, they would be monster children together. Randy chuckled, Ataru was his first friend and it now made sense...Fate's way of repeating a good thing. Since Robert and Takashi were friends...

 _"We not only graduated, we all found love too. An impossibility in this dark world...Your Mother, Yuna was beautiful. Soft, graceful, delicate...Like snow. She even had blue eyes and blond hair, making her more angelic...Hard to believe someone so beautiful was actually a St. Rachael student but we fell in love and married as soon as we graduated...I felt that the curse was finally broken on us, we were about to start a family. She was pregnant with you...we were told we'd have a healthy baby boy, that was you Zane..."_

Zane smiled reflectively, happy to know he was made out of love. And his Mother, he had one...So his looks came from her, he wished he could see how she looked but his father described her as angelic and beautiful...His smile faded, the word had struck him...He felt something pit deep into him, making him cry. Seeing his Father begin to cry again, he fought to compose himself. Clearly, he was opening a great wound...He moved his glasses up, rubbing his eyes.

 _"It wasn't until she was in her last months that complications showed up, she didn't care and begged them not to abort you. Takashi was able to convince the staff to let him over see the birth, he assured me that he would do his best to see her and you live. I had managed to squeeze in to watch you be born, she was so tired but she begged Takashi to let her hold you as you gave your first cries...She passed away as she did so, even though Takashi tried to revive her. It was such a long time that I saw him break like that, not since our trails at Darkley...I don't blame you or him for your Mother's passing, it's just our curse. So please Zane, never think you shouldn't be born...It would make Yuna cry."_

Zane wept, his mother was willing to die just to have him. He looked to Takashi, who merely looked back at him with tears in his eyes. It was on of the few times Takashi felt so powerless, he couldn't even save both Mother and Child but he had to choose. It was one of the hardest choices he had to make...As he felt he was responsible for bringing Issac such heartache, now it was giving Zane heartache as well. Damn it, why did he have to hurt people if all he wanted was to heal? As if he didn't know the answer: Pain is always first. The other time he felt powerless? Well, that happened a bit later...

 _"I held you and cuddled with you any chance I could, you were made by Yuna and me. You were a gift and I didn't want to waste all of Yuna's efforts in bringing you in, my little snow angel, that's you. Just when I thought I would get a chance to calm down, I found out that you had what Yuna had. Both I and Takashi knew you wouldn't live for very long, we both wanted to cure it. We might not have been able to save your Mother but we didn't want the tragedy to repeat itself with you. But days turned into weeks, turned into months, turned into years...Until you were age 5, the year Takashi and I predicted you'd die...We must have lost 10 years with all the sleepless nights we spent finding ways to cure it...We weren't ready to give up, I wasn't ready to give you up..."_

He chuckled, looking up at the camera...Zane continued to listen and watch him, whimpering.

 _"You had done so much in that year, you made your very first friend. How ironic that Robert's son was it, I honestly thought Takashi's son would be! You were the smartest of the would be seducers...Your Mother would have been very proud of that, as well as worried. Many were jealous of you and beat on you, despite your frailness, you smiled brightly. Most amazing of all, you found love...I thought it a puppy crush but as I watched you two, I began to understand that you both were wiser beyond your years. She was a rich girl, the daughter of the most brutal of men. It IS strange, despite him being called a demon, She seems so pure of mind...I have to wonder if Richard is half the monster he sounds or he's just an overgrown puppy...Er, I do hope he's not in the room with you...The man has a dreadful temper!_ _"_

Lily giggled at that, even in recordings, people feared her Father. She and Zane froze up at that, both looking to the other. So...It wasn't a dream at all but a buried memory, one that was buried for a reason. Lily sighed, no wonder she didn't remember, he died and her mind hid it so it could survive. All three looked at them, Lily and Zane knew each other? Issac took his glasses off with a bitter smile...

 _"One Night, there was a snowstorm. The Hospital was snowed in completely, no one could get out! We had backups but it was quite the scare! But I do remember checking on the two of you, since we were all stuck in until the plows dug us out... I just saw you do the most adorable and most romantic thing in the world: You proposed to Little Lily, she even said yes. I was more determined then ever to cure you, just so you'd be able to keep your word...Just so a little girl's heart wouldn't be broken...I really fell through on that promise though...Since you died the very next day, little Randell and Lily were with you...Those poor little children, I never seen such heart-breaking faces on ones so young...I half expected Lily's Father to beat me to death for making his daughter cry like that. Surprisingly, he just pulled me into his chest and held me there. All he told me to do was cry, I did so on command...To think that someone could do that, he was human after all..."_

Lily grew very surprised, her Father did what? Instead of beating up Dr. Julien, he let the young doctor cry ON him?! Zane blinked in astonishment, so Richard wasn't a demon...How could a demon hold you and let you cry on them? Being a Father, it was a mutual understanding from the sound of it. No blame, just one Father allowing another to grieve. Issac then smiled brightly, his tear ridden eyes closed and forming rivers. He seemed so much older now all of a sudden! Wait, what happened to him?!

 _"I wasn't about to give you up, I didn't care what rules I had to break to get you back. I'd do it all again if given the choice...I didn't care what price I had to pay, I'd pay it in full. You have a great destiny awaiting you, I won't let Death stand in the way. I began inventing, I made a body for your soul to inhabit. The very image of what I projected you'd be had you lived...The moment I used The Soul Soup, I knew the Grim Reaper would come. Just as I feared, she came to me and she wasn't happy with me. Lady Death had told me a soul wasn't cheap and there was a price for bringing a soul back from her grasp, I gladly offered my own life in exchange. This seemed to stun her, I guess I was the only one whom didn't beg for her not to take my life...She declined but she did however, take years off of me...No, she literally took 70 years of my life! My body aged so fast, I was 94 years old before I blinked! It hurt so much but as I said, I'd do whatever it took to get you back...She told me that I had about 10-15 years left, to use them wisely. And I will so please understand that I'm not doing this to hurt you, Zane..._

 _I'm doing this because I love you..."_

The video stopped playing, Zane began to weep loudly. He raised him again, spending the last years teaching him everything again and turned off his memory switch so he wouldn't feel heartache. Yet now, he felt ALL of it...His own death and his father's death, how both parents fought for him to be alive...Lily held him, Randy left with Takashi and Robert. Randy would talk to Zane another time, he and Lily had some catching up to do. he just HAD to talk to Sugar...

Would she be interested in listening to the story he wanted to tell her? He was sure she would be...Since she was already making a story about the Ninja...

* * *

Lily walked back with Zane, holding his hand. She found him again, the little boy she fell in love with years ago...The little dying boy was now a man, even though he was a Nindroid now. It didn't matter if he was a robot or not, he was real and he WAS still here! He stopped her for a moment, untying her bun and taking her glasses off. Lily panicked and closed her eyes, not wanting to seduce Zane. "Much better, now that's the Lily I remember..." He flirted. Lily opened her eyes in shock, Zane knew how to flirt!? Where did he learn this from?! She panicked again, only to freeze. Zane was grinning and blushing, she didn't seduce him, now did she? She decided to test that, if she REALLY seduced him... "Kiss me, Zane." She commanded. Zane's grin turned roguish as he tilted his head, chuckling. "No." He simply teased. Lily giggled, so she couldn't seduce him since he was a robot? Zane turned his smile down, it became more gentle. "Can't seduce someone who's already seduced, Water Lily..." He answered. She blushed, closing her eyes and puckering up. He held her chin and kissed her, pulling him to her.

Lily's body began to glow, Zane opened an eye and smirked. He had a sneaky suspicion that Lily was a Ninja and guessed on which Ninja she was, his old nickname for her seemed appropriate. As for the kiss...Well...

He just really wanted to kiss her...He didn't get to for 16 years!

He was going to make up for being away for so long...

* * *

 **Hmm, Human Zane is less innocent then Nindroid Zane but then again, Zane as a boy was being taught in the seducer class and was considered the smartest in his class...His smarts aren't just in books apparently...The guy is pretty much a computer, he can look up anything! So I think we'll be seeing a less then innocent Zane in the future...Enjoy him, Lily dear!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Three Sisters, one left. That's right ,it's Cherise's turn!**

 **Anyone wondering just what Lloyd's hiding? Just what did he do back at Darkley?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Trip Down Memory Lane**

Lloyd groaned, how did he end up back HERE of ALL places?! He was at Darkley's Gate, the literal hell hole he was in for about 7 hellish years...All of it sucked! All Havoc could tell him?

"You have to face your demons sometime, Lloydie!"

Useless Bastard...He didn't wanna! Two of those demons were Gene Grant and Brad Tudabone! They were friends but damn it, they were assholes! Not that he didn't know the score, everyone from here IS an asshole. At least Gene's reason for being a dick made sense: His parents were divorced and re-married different people, marrying younger people in fact. That all happened when he was very young, all getting settled around when he was 5. He and his sister's respect for they're parents dropped like sack of potatoes, Monica starting the trend first. She slept around as a form of rebellion, Hugh and Jessica didn't like it. Her counter argument against them?

 _"If you get to sleep with children then me sleeping with Havie, Sokie and Angie isn't a real problem, right?"_

She was a slut but she was right, they couldn't really say anything since they married 18 year old people while they're daughter was the exact same age. To say it disturbed her a little was putting it mildly, She tried raising her kid brother while they're parents were busy fighting with each other during the divorce, Gene didn't make it easy for her! He found out that his sister slept with his friends' older brothers, he wasn't happy about it and pushed her away from him. All tried distracting him, giving him a fiancee whom was his best friend growing up. Carla Robertson, Gene's feelings about the matter? He was so angry that he threw a vase into his Father's face! He didn't blame Gene, it was something he understood. Everyone avoided tell you anything because it was easier then just telling you what the hell was happening...Gene's lack of respect was clear in not just his tones but also in his addressing. He never said Mother or Father, just "Hugh" and "Jessica". As for Monica? Well, he took to calling her "Cum Dumpster". Hostile couldn't begin to describe THAT family's dysfunction!

Brad on the other hand, had the typical family that one expected Darkley students to have. Bat shit crazy parents...Shannon was a stay at home Mom that sometimes fought and got arrested while Chris was head Jailer of Ninjago Corrections. They seemed like one big happy and crazy family, Soka and Brad were like buddies! Though he remembered that Brad was mad at his brother for smashing Gene's sister for a bit, ignoring his calls for a full week. he was the one to show him the art of revenge and how sweet it could be. Shannon and Chris gave him a fiancee too...His best friend Katie Swanson...Unlike Gene, Brad was happy with his engagement to Katie. He seemed to be lovesick any time her name came up, kinda reminded him of how Jay was now a days with Nya...

It was also here that he learned a very hard lesson, a lesson about Love.

He tried getting over Cherise after Ashton started dating her, finding a girlfriend. Lorelei Talon, the only daughter to a sleazy single Mom who hit on everyone and married poor saps just long enough to have access to their riches and take them away. Rena Talon was the stereotypical St. Rachael graduate: a gold digging bitch only into you for your Money. She was super cute, all chubby cheeked with black pigtails and glossy lavender eyes...While she seemed sweet and doting, the truth was...

She was a manipulative bitch.

When she didn't get her way, she would practically twist his arm and cry until he gave in. He finally put his foot down when she tried to pressure him to have sex with her, he just wasn't ready at 12! Of course, like the spoiled brat she was, she continued to hound him. In the end, he still wanted Cherise. Girls his age just didn't do what she did...Now as an adult, he got why. Her maturity was so different to Lorelei's constant whining. He told Havoc about her earlier on today, he just smiled at him. He honestly thought Havoc would yell at him for wasting an opportunity.

 _"_ No little piece of cooze has the right to tell you to when to sleep with them, that's your choice. if they don't like it, tough shit." Was all Havoc said.

Heh, he was a good brother even if he was a Were-whore...

* * *

A boy with black hair and red eyes stared out the window, seeing Lloyd walking in with the Ninja. They were wearing they're Uniforms, he smirked. A bad idea, considering that Darkley was an extension of the Underground and they resented "surface" law. He turned around and looked to Gene, whom was mixing powders in a bowl. Making a mix, preparing for a fight. Despite coming from two seducers, Gene chose to take both Seduction and Herbalogy classes. Which was fine until you got to demon courses...It was something no one dared to do, many dying from just the one! But who was he to judge? He was taking both Thief and Dungeon Master courses himself, many warning him to not do it. Why the hell not? Two was better then one, so they doubled down on classes...If hey died, oh well...

The pumpkin haired youth turned his brown eyes to him, pushing his glasses up. His black rimmed glasses were starting to get on his nerves, he would have to change them soon. Wire glasses...They'd work well with his projections of how he'd age, along with a strict skin care regiment. He wasn't fool enough to think puberty would look kind on him, it never did with anyone else! He looked down and sighed, just what were hey going to do with that boy? He knew better then to come here wearing that Green Gi...Never mind those girls going in with them, this place wasn't a place for women...

They'd see that soon enough...They walked down to "greet" they're old friend.

* * *

All walked in with care, only to have power dumped onto them! Lloyd and Cherise coughed, she tagged along as she was worried that Ashton might attack him. The ninja felt strange, why did the room look bigger? Lloyd and Cherise looked at the other, gasping. They were younger again! They then looked at everyone, EVERYONE was younger! Tiffany growled, age powder...She was sure of it! Nothing could cause a reaction so instant! It was a bitch to make though, it was a college level mix! Tiffany could easily make such a mixture at 12. Exact measurements and steady hands, one wrong move and you could be made a baby or an old lady! Like most mixes, it was stamina based. Stamina based meant that as soon as your exhausted enough, it would wear off. As long as you didn't use a pin pill to pin you down to that age, it was temporary. But this wasn't good, they were young and when your a kid...Certain things weren't with you, such as the strength. Cole growled, not again! He HATED being a kid! "Tiffany, what hit us?" Cherise asked. Tiffany sneezed, "Age powder...They knew we were coming and made sure we were dosed..."She growled. Cole glared at her, "Then fix it, you have a degree, right?!" Cole asked. Cherise and Lloyd put they're hands over they're ears and closed thier eyes, they heard footsteps. Someone was coming, they had to book it! "We gotta hide, whoever did this is coming!" Lloyd whispered. All ran quickly, where to hide?

"Pssst! Lloyd, in here!"

He turned and saw a girl with purple hair in a thick and long ponytail and dark green eyes ushered him over, Lloyd recognized her and smiled. Katie! Lloyd lead them all into the classroom, the door closed. A group of kids looked around, where did the Ninja go? They were sure they came through here, they had to find them! A girl growled, this was Lorelei Talon, Lloyd's Ex. She pouted, she planned this all out to get revenge on Cherise for stealing her boyfriend, stupid old hag! And to steal Lloyd back, she really missed him...She looked around, walking ahead. "They're here somewhere, keep looking..." She uttered. Once they left, our gang and they're rescuers sighed in relief. Lloyd looked at Kate and the other three, seeing Brad and Gene here. The Jones Sisters groaned, recognizing the four little rugrats. Gene, Brad, Katie and Carla Robertson. Her dark green hair tied in pigtails and her dark blue appeared bigger with her large circle glasses, clad in the same black uniform that Katie wore. Gene and Brad wore black uniforms as well, a form of rebellion against the reform's blue jackets and black pants. Katie and Brad hugged Lloyd, missing him. Gene and Carla took turns pet his head, Lloyd just ended up hugging them despite not being ok with it. Both she and Gene looked at our group and sighed, knowing Age Powder caused this.

Gene shook his head, he should have known that nit-twat would pull a stunt like this. She did try hitting on him and Brad, like they'd ever touch that! If Lloyd didn't want her, what makes her think he and Brad were interested in sloppy seconds? Did they look like the Cum Dumpster(Monica) and Officer Fuck Boy(Soka)?! Carla rolled her eyes, Talon really needed to get over herself...Lloyd was too good for her and she was too stupid to see that until he dumped her horny ass. Cole asked if they could just use powder to fix this, Tiffany was about to yell back and tell him no. Gene and Carla got in Cole's face, both angry as hell that he even DARED to say that!

"Age powder doesn't work that way, shit for brains! Another dosage could make you even younger until you cease to exist or permanently 12 forever!" Gene scolded.

"Darling is absolutely right, you'll have to wait it out, ya stupid bastard!" Carla backed up.

Tiffany sighed, serves him right for saying that so carelessly, while it sounded simple, it wasn't. Age powder was strong and dangerous due to the difficulty to make it and how many years you wanted it to add or subtract, it was a real pain in the ass...Doubling down on the powder was the worst thing you could do, there was a 10% chance of accelerating your aging to the point where you'd age 5 years faster with each year as an example or even worse, the 2% chance that you were stuck in that age for the rest of your days. While it sounded great, it wasn't. You could be permanently 5 but die at your actual age of 85! Cole blinked and looked at Carla and Gene, Darling? They weren't dating, were they? 12's a bit young for a girlfriend, no? "You two aren't Dating, are you?" Cole asked. Lloyd shook his head, not in this century! Carla and Gene looked away from each other, they could barely stand the other now a days, one would never think the two were friends!

"Actually, Cole. Gene and Carla are enraged to be married." Lloyd explained.

"Aren't they a trifle young for that, Lloyd?" Zane asked.

"It's actually a normal thing in Darkley and , many are often engaged before they're born or get marriage requests." Lily explained.

"It wasn't my idea to marry Sweetheart, it was Hugh's idea as he thought a bride would distract me from his and Jessica's divorce and their second marriages to brats. I will not make the same mistake and fall prey to the trap known as marriage." Gene groaned bitterly.

"Hannah's trying to distract me with an engagement to Darling so I'll stop asking her who my Father is, why should I be married if she never has? " Carla said snootily.

Nya and our Ninja sweated a bit, yikes! These kids had some ISSUES...Brad held Katie's hand while she did same, resting her head on his shoulder while rested his head on hers. Jay smiled, looks like two kids were happy with their engagement. He then looked at Cole and Zane while looking at Gene, he started laughing. if Cole and Zane ever had a baby, Gene would so be they're love child! Super smart but arrogant as all hell! And never mind Carla, she was so the love child between Lily and Tiffany, the wise bitch! Cole then asked what was so funny, Jay told him and Cole kicked him. Leave it to captain giggle pants to say something stupid like that! Lily held Tiffany back from kicking him, wasn't Cole enough punishment? Katie handed them uniforms, telling them to ditch the uniforms. As for why, Lorelei was looking Ninja, not students. Clothes make the man they say...

Gene and Carla stuffed the gi into two bags, they'd hold onto them until the duration wore off. "Careful, Lloyd. Even wearing this doesn't mean Lorelei won't find you." Your looks are kinda hard to forget..." Brad warned. They ran off, Katie and Carla did the same. They heard yelling, they ran over and saw the four doused in powder. Whoa...Tiffany blinked, ah...So this was a "Plus" Age Powder. They had these little traps everywhere, good thing they went left instead of right. Were those little brats ok? How old did they turn? She used her eyes and froze. They were 17 years old...They were lucky that it was just 5 years...It could have been more...But damn, puberty was gonna hit these kids like trucks! Carla had plunging curves and long legs, even her glasses couldn't cover up her beauty! Never mind Gene, who as the contradiction to both his classes with his muscles...His own glasses failed to hide his good looks! As for cute Brad and the plump Katie, they're adorableness translated into their genders very well. Katie dropped enough plump into the right spots and wasn't too thin either while Brad had the muscle of both his classes evenly in his body. Brad saw Katie and began to drool, Katie was gonna be hot...Katie giggled, she knew her Bradie was still gonna be cute!

Carla and Gene looked at each other apprehensively, damn it! Carla snarled, why did he have to look like this!? As for Gene, he closed his eyes to relieve his oncoming headache. He didn't plan on this, who told her to become so desirable at 17!? Katie and Brad merely smirked, they were gonna happen for sure now...They each were the other's type...They both CALLED it!

* * *

 ***Giggles* That's so cute...**

 **Looks like found out that Lloyd tired getting over Cherise but it failed and Lorelei didn't like finding out she was second best to someone she calls an "old hag". Sorry, Lorelei...But it sounds like she was asking too much from Lloyd, most guys would jump at that!**

 **Oh, well. Lloyd's not most guys and I agree with Havoc, if you want to sleep with someone, that's up to you and no one can force you.**

 **Because its rape otherwise. :D**

 **Moving on...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Let's see just what Lorelei plans to do...And if she can do it.**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Child's Play**

Lorelei smiled, finding Lloyd. Some Ninja, she had him tied down with a couple of of the Were-Animal class takers...The boys were more then willing to bring him in, since they wanted to get back at Havoc for wailing on all they're older brothers for picking on Lloyd...Sucks being a child again, doesn't it? Who told him to grow up without her?

And just who told him to start seeing HER!?

Lloyd belong to her, she wouldn't let that stupid runner take him from her! Stick to girls your age, old hags can't compare! He was such a tease...Always content with "appetizers" but never going for the "main course" despite her best efforts to entice him...Well, that would change today. Gene and Brad just rolled their eyes, could she be anymore desperate? They ended up being caught by the Were-animal students...They did nothing to fight, knowing that they'd only be caught again. The others were hauled off in different directions. Brad got worried, not wanting those perverts to get carried away...Carla and Katie were still 17 at the moment, a green light to those high school horn balls! Brad began picking the lock with care, making sure no one heard him...Gene sighed in disgust...

What else could one expect from a Were-Bitch? That's right, Lorelei, like Lloyd was in the Warfare classes. She touched his face and began rubbing it with her thumbs, such a cute boy...How dare he run away from her...She kissed him, Lloyd glared at her. She had some nerve tying him up so she could kiss him...That's how she worked though, she wanted it her way or no way...He pulled his head away from her, she got mad. He had no choice! He didn't miss her at all?! Gene laughed loudly at this, it really was hilarious! She just didn't get it at all! Lloyd never wanted her in the first place, she was merely a distraction that he couldn't be pulled towards. Cleavage beats cute and that's all Lorelei had as a little girl was cute...Cherise had the maturity men of all ages were drawn to, everything else fell in line with Lloyd's preference. While it was true that Lloyd loved a strong girl, he loved strength in all forms the most...

In other words, Cherise filled his preferences like a glove while Lorelei couldn't even come close...

"You still don't get it... Little girls don't do it for me, never have, never will." Lloyd answered.

 **SLAP!**

Lorelei had slapped Lloyd, she walked over to Gene. He just smirked at her, seeing her cry and was very angry at him. Aww, didn't think she'd get turned down a second time? Good, maybe now she'd grow up a little and stop crying. It was such a turn off when girls were so damn whiny over the smallest of things...She then slapped him, Gene just held his eyes closed. She picked him up by the collar, he looked at her in boredom. She was such a spoiled brat, look at her throwing a tantrum..."Aww, have I hurt your feelings with my laughter?" he mocked. He then smirked lazily as she let go of him, hard to believe she considered dating him! And never mind that brat Brad...turning his nose for that fat slut Katie! He just turned away from her, only to open one while smiling like a cat. Grr! What girls saw in these two demons was beyond her! The two felt themselves get smaller, the powder wore off! The red eyed boy used it to his advantage and slipped out while the brown eyed one threw down a smoke bomb. Brad freed Lloyd and the three ran off, Lorelei ran after them.

Lloyd felt his body getting larger, thank god!

* * *

Cherise ran out of the building, a trail of boys hot on her heels! Ugh, she forgot how annoying it was having guys chasing you around! Good news: The Age powder wore off. Bad News: Her, Her sisters and Nya were AT Darkley! Those horny teenagers were no joke! She felt an arm pull her down, the boy ran past her and away. She saw Carla, she was panting heavily and 12 again. What was it with boys at this school, they act as if they never saw a girl before! She had never felt so many hands and eyes on her in all her life, it was terrifying! All those rumors that Darkley boys were lustful demons was true! Thank god she wasn't actually 17 anymore! They saw the boys, laughing like hell. Our boys were trying to make these horn balls back off, kicking and punching them off! Tiffany, Kyra and Lily all panicked, was it always this bad?! They could have sworn it wasn't! Once all had been beaten up, Cole, Jay, Kai and Zane all panted heavily. Jesus, what was with these guys?! They acted like they've never seen women before! Nya hugged Jay, he was her ninja in shining armor! The way he kicked all those boys away from Nya...Why, it looked so flawless...Like he had done it many times before! Jay nuzzled Nya's cheek, this was his samurai goddess and nobody else's...Zane shook his head, to think, had he survived, he'd be here...How terrifying...Good thing he died! Kai shook his fists, holding Kyra's shoulders. She's safe...She's ok...Calm down...Cole looked around at the boys they beat up, wow, these were the dreadful Darkley children? He was kinda disappointed...They were all bowls of mush, just horny idiots!

Katie ran over to Carla, she had big fat teary eyes at her while crying. She had never been so happy to be 12 again! "Caaaaarlaaaa, they kept touching my buuuuuutt~..." Katie whined. Carla pat her head, "It's ok, Katie...It's just a bad dream...We're 12 again..." She cooed. Tiffany rolled her eyes, yeah...Keep telling yourselves that...Gene and Brad ran out with Lloyd, whom looked Cherise and the girls over. He let out a big sigh, thank god they were all ok! Brad and Gene saw the knocked out Teenagers and groaned, embarrassed that THESE were they're mentors and what they were suppose to look up to...It was better to look up to themselves! Lorelei ran after Lloyd, ready to kick him for running away again! The only thing keeping her from doing that? Cherise got in front of Lloyd and flipped Lorelei by her foot, catching her once she was tiled forward. She looked back to her and panicked.

Cherise glared back at her, so this was the little brat that de-aged her and made her relive that hell of being hounded by horny teenagers...Two humiliations too many, all felt an unholy aura forming around her. A parent disappointed at their own child...That's what it looked like, Gene, Lloyd, and Brad gulped as they realized that look...That terrifying glare on her face. Cherise Jones had never looked more like her Father then she had at this very moment, even her own sisters were scared of her!

The last time Hugh, Chris and Shen had that look on their faces...All of Ninjago could hear Monica, Soka and Havoc's wails of pain...

Cherise was gonna do the one thing Ms. Talon never did to Lorelei...

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

* * *

Later, They then saw Tammy and Neo as they had Ashton tied up and were dragging him out of the school. So there was a bounty on him? At least Lloyd wouldn't have to deal with him...Havoc was talking to Soka, a woman with blond reddish hair, and a blond man. The woman kissed Havoc on the cheek before moving to Soka and the other man, Lloyd sighed. Havoc waved at our Ninja, he introduced them to Monica Grant and Angus Duncan. It turns out that Angus was one of Archer Duncan's boys, his youngest being Fred. It was a small world, wasn't it? Angus ruffled Lloyd's hair, reminding him of said acting brother. Had they been born the same time, they might have been buddies. He was sure they were now but it might have been a tighter bond, you know? Monica hugged Gene, Gene pushed her away. Gene's big sister was "big" in every sense of the word, especially up top. Right where her kid brother was shoving in fact, her boobs. Once she let go, he quickly wiped his hand of any germs from his sister. Monica just sighed, ever the stubborn brat...Was getting a hug from her all that embarrassing?

"Hello, Cum Dumpster. Up to a gallon yet?" he greeted.

"Hello, Brat. Charming as usual I see." She greeted back.

All but those that knew them were stunned by the exchange, How was he not slapped? Still bitter about her sleeping with Havoc, Soka and Angus...He had to let it go sometime, Hugh and Jessica did! Monica was an Escort, she kept the gentlemen entertained whom hired her. Gene rolled his eyes, a perfect job for a cum dumpster...She pinched Lloyd's cheek, my, my! The Garamdon family never failed in making such handsome men, now did it? Cole and Kai blushed, Monica was hot...Escort or not...How the hell did Havoc manage to get beautiful women to flock to him?! The blond Teacher pulled his kid brother down a hall, he had to show him something. Cherise followed them, she wondered where they were going. She was worried she scared him off, her sisters were still a little freaked out after she spanked Lorelei...

Havoc pulled him over to a big portrait, Lloyd's eyes went wide. He saw a picture of the Sinful Six: A young Shen, Richard, Hugh, Chris, Archer and Paul Michael were all smiling in the picture. Cherise walked over and went next to Lloyd. He looked so much like his Dad...All but his blond hair and pale skin...Hard to believe her Dad actually had a chin at some point! Havoc chuckled, sensing the others behind them. "These guys are regarded as legends...The Principal and everyone in the school at the time had it in for ALL of them...Some of the stories on them make my hair stand up! Especially, the ones behind Dad..." He expressed. Lloyd and Cherise noticed the more about the photo...All of them seemed to be injured...All looked fresh, oh god...

They were tortured here, weren't they?

"I use to idolize Dad like everyone else...Until I figured out how the hell he and the rest of them got that way, it was something they couldn't refuse...You gotta wonder how many times they snapped...Or even worse...How much they wanted to die during they're demon courses...Even if you graduate, the war isn't over..." Havoc continued.

He looked at Cherise, she began to glow as soon as she began to cry. Even through it all, she still cared about her Dad...He wanted to protect them in every sense of the word, even if it was against their will...He was that scared for them, that they'd die if he didn't keep them in his sight all the time...But...Lloyd picked up her chin, kissing her. The Ninja of Darkness...His weakness as he was the Ninja of Light...A perfect fit...not just any girl would do for him, just this one...No wonder he couldn't get her out of his head, now he never would...He smiled at her while she looked up at him, a blush heavy on her cheeks.

"Took you long enough to grow up..." She sighed.

"I think I'm worth the wait, don't you think?" Lloyd asked.

Havoc smirked, that a boy! Three generations of "getting the girl" going strong! Well, maybe "girls" would be more appropriate in his case...While he didn't have half of Ninjago's women in his phone...He DID have a little group of them, wanting to add a certain serpentine warrior to it.

Hey, gotta keep his sanity somehow! Unlike Domon, sipping tea wasn't gonna cut it...Monica winked at him and licked her lips at him, looks like she didn't get her fill today...Wonder if Soka minded his and Angus' help on feeding her tonight? While he could do it, Monica's need for energy had to be interfering with his job as a Cop at times. He saw the army man just shrug with a smile, Angus was down. Havoc just flashed a smirk and nodded, ready when they were.

He needed Monica as much as she needed the three of them...

* * *

 **That is an impressive track record! Aww...Way to go, Lloyd!**

 **Anyway, hope Sensei Wu will be back soon...He's been gone for a while...Shit...I really hope he's ok!**

 **Hey, I'm writing this, I'm allowed to worry!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I think Sensei Wu should be coming back soon...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Welcome Home**

 **(45 years ago...)**

Two young girls ran towards their village, one clad in a tank top with shorts and boots while the other wore a kimono. A blond and a brunette, orange eyes and purple eyes...Sakuya Jinko and Meilin Sho were running from the Serpintine soldiers chasing them. They could handle themselves but not when they were severely out numbered, they began running. Sakuya looked at Melin, seeing her still holding onto a book. What was it, the book of Darkness of course. She had only talked to death about finding it, only for the snakes to start chasing them to get it back! Oh, why couldn't she just give it back to them?! Melin held the book close to her, this was an artifact and she'd be damned if she let those snakes take her find! Two boys ran towards them, past them. They began fighting the snakes off, they retreated shortly after. The equally young boys walked to the girls to make sure they were ok, The elder Brother glared at Melin, only for her to glare back while holding the book.

Shen Garmadon could only sigh, this girl was a idiot. Stop taking things from the snakes! They might be artifacts but they were the snakes' things, that would piss anyone off! Meilin turned away from him, what would this temple boy know? Unlike his younger brother Wu, he was more direct and in your face. A snake bite was causing him to turn evil, at least that's what Nabiki told her. What Sakuya saw in the guy was beyond her, she personally liked Wu better. Wu wanted to urge his brother to be nicer to Meilin, something he had trouble doing...Sakuya went up to thank him, blushing all the while. Shen just nodded while Wu said they were glad to.

"What?" Meilin asked.

"What did you take from the snakes now, dirt humper?" Shen said in a accusing tone.

"I'm not giving it back, snake boy. Besides, the Serpentine buried it so they didn't care about it!" Meilin barked.

"You know, boys would like you more if you weren't always digging the dirt, it's like the only thing you love!" Shen laughed.

"And girls would like you more if you were kinder, is being an absolute prick your hobby?!" Meilin growled.

Wu and Sakuya sighed, they really should try to get along better...Before they killed each other. An aging Nabiki came over to them and separated the two, Shen scoffed at the old woman. Why did she care? None of them were her actual children, she better hurry and get married before she turns into a pile of ashes! Nabiki sighed sadly, she worried about Shen. He was getting worse, while he had always been an uppity little brat, his words were getting more sharp. Cutting to the point of making people bleed on the spot, a girl ran away in tears after he rejected her feelings for him. Nabiki and Meilin took turns yelling at him for it after Wu have at him, his back being injured right after. Not that little Wu just laid there and took it, he gave Shen a nasty cut on his arm for it.

They're little fights were getting worse and worse as well...She feared that Wu might have to defend himself for real someday, hopefully, she was wrong.

* * *

 **(Present Day...)**

"Honestly, Melin...Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Wu asked.

"Oh, shut up Wu!" Meilin yelled.

45 years later and his brother's wife hadn't learned her lesson about taking things from the Serpentine, not everything that is buried is abandoned! It was hard to believe that he use to have feelings for her, her personality was a better fit to Shen's then his! Sakuya on the other hand, was interested in things that pertained to trade. It was just adorable how she got so excited over finding silk and or rare dyes or when her eyes would just sparkle when she talked to him...He shook his head, dote on his wife later! They were still running for their lives here! He had it under control until reinforcements were called and Sakuya was injured. He was carrying her right now so they were in kind of a bind, which was why they were running to Ninjago city! All saw Nabiki and Kiba running to them. She dealt with the reinforcements until they ran away, she then glared at Meilin.

Just where had that girl been for the past 7 years?!

Meilin sighed, holding the book with care. She finally found it after Nabiki threw it away, it took so long to find it...Nabiki saw the book and got angry, why did she have that blasted book in her hands again?! Didn't she remember all the trouble it caused?! About how Sakuya got possessed and almost killed her and Wu under it's possession?! And that it took Shen to snap her out of it in the form of fighting her? If she thought this was what was going to save Shen, she had wasted 7 years of searching! Meilin glared at her, holding it closer. She wasn't throwing this away again! It had the cure in it, it just had to! Nabiki threw her daggers to the ground, stabbing into the Earth. She walked up to her, reaching for the book. Only for Meilin to turn away, she was face first with Wu. Sensei Wu didn't bare any glares at her, she glared at him. Unlike him, she wasn't ready to give up on Shen...This was the best lead she had! It was certainly better then killing him!

"Meilin, how DARE you bring that cursed thing back here!" Nabiki yelled.

"I brought it back because all the clues lead to it, a cure exists! Lloyd and Shen don't have to fight, I don't want my little boy to die too! I'm not going o give up on him just because the rest of you did!" Meilin yelled.

"Meilin!" Sakuya stated

"We haven't given up on him, Meilin..." Sensei Wu sighed.

"HAVEN'T you?! You KILLED him instead of reasoning with him, doesn't that mean you gave up on him!?" Meilin asked.

"That is enough, Meilin! Stop blaming Wu for defending himself, you'd have Shen kill Wu instead, is that what you want, girl?!" Nabiki asked.

"No!" Meilin yelled at her.

"Then what the hell DO you want?! We're all done guessing!" Nabiki asked.

Meilin ran over to her to hit her, only for Nabiki to hold her by her wrists. She pulled her up, only to freeze. Meilin's eyes were overflowing with all the rage and sorrow she carried this entire time, all the guilt of leaving her boys alone, especially Lloyd. She did this all for him...She just didn't want to lose him...After Shen promised her and she promised him, why couldn't it just stop!? Why did her family have to suffer like this, she promised nothing but happiness to this man and yet...All she seemed to do was make him suffer even more, worse yet, she was making her sons suffer too...But how could she just sit there and watch as her family tears itself apart, she already did enough of that with Shen growing up and slowly being swallowed by that Snake's bite! She knew that this was the worst thing she could possibly do but she just didn't want to do nothing!

"I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! I ALREADY LOST MY FIRST ONE, I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Meilin screamed.

The war hero pulled Meilin into her arms, letting her heartbreaking sobs be heard. Even thought it was irresponsible, Meilin wanted to keep her family anyway she could. Her parents had died a long time ago and she could do nothing to save them from the fire they died in, they had thrown her out at the last second to save her life. She was held back and then taken to Nabiki, she could only watch as she got farther away from her parents. Humble pottery makers, the fire was an accident and all that was left was a blackened pot, which she still kept after she dug it up. Her love for Archaeology started with just that...A Tragedy. She sought out many things to learn mysteries of the past...Finding many scrolls, books, treasures...Except the one thing she was looking for this entire time, a family...She had a bit of it at the Monastery, living with Wu, Shen and Sakuya...While she use to hate Shen for being so cruel and cutting, she found that he was doing it on purpose...

After risking his life for her, she began to fall in love with him. Despite him trying to push her away, she kept close...Until finally, he let her in. And neither wanted to let go...But a snake's bite and a prophecy had done just that, slow and painfully so. After finding out Wu had to put his brother to the sword and won, she attacked him. Wu showed no resistance as she hit him, allowing her to punch him. She had to be pulled off by Nabiki to get her to stop, how could his younger brother do it so easily? How was he ok with killing his own brother!? She of course looked at said brother at the time, feeling a chill down her spine. Wu's lively green eyes had dulled to a soulless tone, spilling water from them like a leaky facet...The truth of the matter was...

Killing Shen was was easy...The hard part was facing his Nephews with knowing that he took their Father from them...

He, out of all of them, wanted a solution to this with keeping Shen alive but there wasn't one to be found. Nabki picked up Meilin, falling asleep after crying so hard and for so long. Sakuya allowed herself to fall asleep on her husband's back, she hadn't slept for a while. Sensei Wu sighed while smiling, what was he going to do with this silly merchant? She just couldn't take care of herself properly, she liked making him worry, didn't she? Well, that was part of the reasons on why he married her, just so he could take care of her...

He had a feeling that was part of Shen's reasons for marrying Meilin...She was one reason he held out for so long...

* * *

Havoc stormed into the hospital, he was mad as all hell. So his mother decided to come back home now?! What was the point since Lloyd was already an adult!? While Domon and Uncle Wu warned him to be gentle with her, Havoc didn't want to be gentle. She wasn't gentle in leaving Lloyd in his care so why should be be kind to her? Just because she thought it was ok to come home now?! Whatever story she was gonna tell her oldest, she better have it straight or Lloyd was going to lose it even more when she had to tell him. if anything, Havoc was a practice run. Melin looked up and got upset, Havoc had changed so much in 7 years time...Just 18 the last time they saw each other and spoke, no doubt he was angry. Anyone would be if they're parents left your younger sibling to you without a word...She was surprised he even came here, she had thought him so angry that he wouldn't come at all. But she knew since he was here, he was going to let out everything he had been holding for 7 years. Havoc shut the door and locked, not wanting the hospital staff to come in once he began to yell. His eyes were closed as he took deep breaths to calm down, fearing he'd hit her if he started now. He never hit a woman, even if she caused him quite the headache, he wouldn't dare raise a hand to her. He opened them and glared at her...

"Where the FUCK have you been?!" Havoc snarled.

She said nothing at first but only looked at him sadly, Havoc slammed his fist onto the wall. She blinked and gasped, seeing the damage. His paw ended up making quite the cratered cracks...Yet, the wall was still intact...Havoc managed to hold in his power in order not to reduce it to rubble and yet he couldn't hold ALL of it in. Or was this reminder to her that he was a Darkley Grad like his Father, that it showed just what could have been Lloyd's future had he not discovered his role as the Green Ninja? It terrified and fascinated her, the stark difference in her elder son and her husband. She was told forms were inherited, why was it that Havoc had a Tiger but Shen had a Snake? The answer coming quick, the snake bite to blame. Had he not been bit, he'd have a tiger form then...

"Spare me your damn crocodile tears and tell me what the hell you've been doing? Lloyd's not a kid anymore so that's not gonna work on him..." Havoc interrogated.

Meilin's eyes widened, what?! Lloyd was an adult?! Havoc closed his eyes and leaned on the door, crossing his arms. She didn't know about that detail, he doubted Uncle Wu told her. The woman began her crying anew, damn it! No, she found a cure in time! How could she be late when she JUST found the answer!? Havoc opened his eyes and his snide smirk died down as did the rest of his anger...He was seeing just what a Mother's broken heart looked like, not just any Mother either...HIS Mother. He shook his head, he wasn't falling for it!

"Oh, I thought you knew...Yeah, Lloyd's been aged out thanks to Tomarrow's tea. He's 21 years old now, old enough to drink!" He laughed.

Havoc's smirk was once again wiped off him as he felt something tackle him into the door, looking down and seeing Meilin holding him. She gripped onto him, damn him! Damn this and damn everything! She gave more heartbreaking sobs again, shaking into Havoc's arms. His anger once again melted, holding her. Unbelievable, here he was ready to tear her a new one for her abandonment and yet all she has to do was cry and then he became a pushover!

God...He let Domon and Lloyd soften him up...What a lap cat he was...

* * *

Lloyd had come down, ready to yell at his Mother, just like Havoc was. The trouble with that? Meilin began bawling again the moment she saw him, cursing herself for being so useless. Any anger he felt just went away as he cuddled his Mom, he was able to hug her now! Cherise sighed, so this was Lloyd's Mother. She was quite lovely, Lloyd and Havoc's blond hair came from her. While a part of her was mad for her abandoning her son, she understood from what Sensei's wife told her. Meilin wanted to save her family even if she had to be away from them for a short time, she just didn't want to do nothing. Meilin saw Cherise and began to smile, maybe she wasn't too late, she could read the book...Being the Ninja of Darkness, she wouldn't be tainted.

Though she SHOULD warn her, reading the contents of this book gave the owner foresight, a boon that a dark channel user gained if strong enough. What they saw was all up to chance, bad or good. The stronger the channler, the clearer the vision...

"I came back too late but maybe we ALL can avoid a fight...Cherise, you can read that book since you are the Ninja of Darkness but be careful. That may give you foresight, a Dark Channler ability...The visions you will see will be indirect, good and bad. " Meilin warned.

"If I can help Lloyd, I'll take the ability with pride." Cherise sighed.

Lloyd blushed and smiled, so they COULD save his Dad without fighting?! He was so happy to hear that! Cherise took the book and looked at the cover, a solid black and many details of dark origin. So holding this would bestow her with foresight...Good, She wanted to help as much as possible, she then thought about it...Did her Father and Shen have this ability? It wouldn't surprise her if they both did, Who knows?

Wasn't as if she could ask them, you know?

* * *

Later on that night, Meilin was sleeping soundly. A figure slowly walked down and into her room, he looked down at her and smiled a bit. She was still crying for him? Just what was he going to do with this stupid woman? He pulled the cover over her more and moved her hair away from her face, she shifted a little and smiled a bit.

"Shen..." She uttered sweetly.

Shen could only sigh, even if asleep, she knew it was him. How he wished to be here a bit longer but...

Fate wasn't kind to them, why would it start now?

* * *

 **Awww, that's so sweet...Even if he's evil to the core, certain things make him human again...**

 **Does said book contain the cure?** **Or was it all for naught?**

 **Cherise asked a good question...Do Shen and Richard have the foresight ability? And if so, did they know things would turn out this way?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Time to answer some of the mystery around Richard, we've learned quite a bit about him so far.**

 **1\. He was a fighter in his youth.**

 **2\. He fought most of them to earn Emily's hand in marriage.**

 **3\. He's trying to keep his family in his sight as he fears they'll be lost without him...**

 **Is that last one really true? And what about what Chris mentioned earlier? What did Richard do to Jim, killing him doesn't seem accurate...**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Death's Broken Promise**

A blond man in an army uniform glared at his boss, his green eyes were quite fiery at the moment. Archer Duncan HATED Ninjago's government, he only signed up with them as means for balance. While he went on and on about peace, Acher just wanted to gag...It wasn't about peace as much as it was about control, just like that bastard principal of his during his high school years...His boss had told him and his snake unit to get ready to take out Richard and Shen once and for all, The Scottish man could only snort at this. He waited until Richard showed up and Shen to appear, raking enough destruction for it to seem excusable to kill them. After all, Richard and Shen were villains and heroes had to stop them at all costs, right? Again, this was about control. Even a child could see that! Forget that they were humans so you felt less guilty, Archer couldn't do that so easily. Richard, Shen and he were in hell and developed a close blond, even death couldn't take that away!

He took out his cross, many would think he was beyond the type to pray. His boss held firm, he didn't care what friendship Archer had with these two. He shouldn't have it anymore since he was army, they had to protect the city from these demons! Archer looked at his unit, whom looked just as annoyed. All of them were Darkley or St. Rachael grads so helping the so called "good fight" was lost on them.

All of them were doing it because they were being threatened to.

If they didn't take them out, their families would suffer. Their boss was quite the manipulator, twisting and turning them until he got his way. He wanted the public to know the true hero was him and not those stupid ninja, they were only children. Archer just laughed, he really didn't like that the Ninja were making him look like shit, did he? It was the truth and the truth hurts, he was just an army brat playing politics for his own gain.

"If your reports are being true, then what I'll be doing is an act of mercy...Richard's turning while Shen's closing in...I could give a horse's ass about you trying to play hero, sir." he sassed.

"Just because you can't take second place to a bunch of kids, we have to kill these family men and break up said families..." The Major sighed.

"Oh, but you don't care since they're evil and deserve it, right?" The Captain asked.

The boss snarled, what did these monsters know of government!? They should be grateful, he could have had they're families killed off ages ago! But he was merely honoring his Father's request, not harming them unless Archer and the other violated the terms but they hadn't. What did this mean for him? Well, he could be a hero without getting his hands dirty. And he could show up those stupid color coded brats that the real heroes are people like him, not weirdos in pajamas. The Snake Unit could only rolled their eyes, at least his Father had some class. His son however was a piece of shit, taking credit to farther his campaign for office.

They all hoped the sniveling bastard broke his neck on the stairs to the podium...

* * *

Richard sighed, he was bringing his girls home this time...He looked to Crunch and Aretta, whom nodded. Emily just hugged him and smiled, ready to help. His girls were Ninja? Not while he was alive they weren't! They really didn't see the trouble of this...How dangerous it was to tempt something like this...They all ran into the city, Richard felt some pain, he fought it down. Damn it...Not now! He had to see this all through, he continued to run into the city. Chris sighed, seeing them coming in. He ran to attend to the crowd attacking the officers he was given, his son and Officer Hiver alerted him that it was copy clay at work. They'd have to fight it out until said clay went dry and the clay copies turned to dust. That Aretta...Such an impressive head maid but she was an even more impressive Herbalist. Never mind Crunch...The man was so intimidating without doing anything, so him plowing through the terrified officers made even more sense! He heard shots being taken, he growled. That stupid brat called Archer in...Richard wasn't being brought in...He's being shot on the spot...Archer wouldn't really kill Richard, would he? He shook his head, Richard's really that far gone, isn't he? The snake unit made they're way through the endless number of copy clay clones, a good chunk being tossed to the side. Chris smiled, fellow grads in the military...Of course, those three were most likely the only ones whom could keep up with that old hellion mustang! Wow, they were all quite fast! Especially the smaller man in the front...He swore he felt a large scoop of wind rush by, was that him? The Major looked around, he was told to keep an eye out for a maid and a stupid tall butler...He had hoped the description was way off, only to spot Crunch and Aretta. He knew they were the real ones, unlike the fakes...They had that bright shine in their eyes versus the dull coldness of the clay, it was a small tell but a tell never the less. The Captains and the Major stopped...They got ready to fight them, only for The Major to shake his head...

Not quite the reunion he wanted with "Jack" but considering everything, a peaceful greeting was out of the question...

Crunch saw the Major and felt a chill, Ace? It couldn't be, Ace hated the military and Ace didn't have so much hair like this man did. But...it had been awhile since they saw each other, they STILL recognized each other despite changing so much...And now, they were pitted against the other...Life really was such a bitch, wasn't it? The two just laughed, confusing Aretta and the two captains. Aretta noticed the two were crying while laughing, just what was so funny about this situation? The major attacked Crunch, whom blocked with his arm.

Well then, they better get started...

* * *

The Ninja entered the city, seeing all the clones. Tiffany yelled at them not to be fooled, they were clay copies and couldn't feel pain. They blasted past them and saw Richard and Emily, they were screaming. Tiffany and the girls recognized it, this was what turning looked like. Cherise heard Havoc's words clanging around ni her head and she grew horrified once she understood it's full meaning. Even when you graduated, you were till in grave danger of turning... They're father was turning and Mom was next as she was never away from him. They weren't really going to fight them, were they?! Not like this...

Emily and Richard saw the girls and willed they're were-animal forms down, finally calm enough to think again. He took his scythe out, appearing to be a more sinister version of the Scythe Of Quakes with it's small blades going in a circle at the sides while the main black was larger, more jagged and curved more. Assuring that he wouldn't miss should your head be in his cross hairs...Emily's weapon of choice was a spear but it didn't lack for malice, at least four sharp blades were mounded on with pointed thin tongs on each side. This insured the four blades were stuck onto you as they cut you, the jagged edges assured it a painful experience.

"Daddy, we understand but please understand, we're happy like this and we don't want to fight!" Cherise brought up.

"It's far too late to try and reason, dear." Emily sighed.

"I have no interest in fight you girls but I have plenty in fighting the 4 of you...Romancing MY daughters is gonna take more then just getting the key to a lock tower..." He snarled.

Lloyd gulped, he wanted to fight him,Cole, Zane and Kai...Jay urged the girls to get back, Emily jumped back and out of the way. Richard wanted confirmation, he'd only kill them if they really disappointed him. They had nothing to worry about, she held her heart. She felt her were-cat form fighting to jump out, she had to hold it in. Not yet...Let her watch, let her see if these boys were really worth it. Richard gave them his gaze, all could still move. Good, he'd be very disappointed if his daughters had such poor tastes in men, he didn't do his job as a Father to raise they're standards if they scored so low...Richard began his attack, our boys fought him head on with all their might, Jay blinked. Was it him or did Richard seem to smile during all of this? No, that was a smile but what was he so happy about? The Ninja of Lighting wasn't the only one to notice this smile, the Jones Sisters saw the smile too. Was they're Father APPROVING of them? He was so against the idea of them dating and yet now while fighting, he seemed so pleased...

* * *

Inside the mind of Richard, the red furred were wolf stood on two legs and walked to Richard, whom just closed his eyes while sitting down. After all these years of fighting him and the evil in his own body. He was wondering when their little game of wills would end, he had plotted how to utterly destroy Richard. If him killing his own brother in law and eating him didn't do it, he'd attack and kill the one thing he loved most of all...

His own daughters...He would attack and kill them, eating them like he ate they're Uncle Jimmy...The sweet and delicious irony of it all...Juiciest part of all? Emily would kill the Ninja right after they killed Richard for killing the loves of they're lives.

"Face it ,Richard...You have no choice now, submit to me and give in. Don't you think it's been long enough?" he asked.

This was met with a small chuckle, the were-hound growled at him, just what the hell was so funny?! Richard continued to laugh, he just didn't get it, did he?

Nobody owned him, not even this were-wolf bath in hell's evil and several of Shen's bites...Since he didn't seem to understand...

He'd gladly show him...

* * *

The fight itself to a nasty turn as Richard and Emily felt their bodies give up on fighting they're lust for blood, attacking the girls. The boys got in the way, only to be completely stunned at what was in front of them. Aretta and Crunch had gotten in front of them, taking the spear and scythe at full force. All heard a shot being fired, seeing Richard and Emily falling down and bleeding out, Tiffany ran over to help only for Aretta to tell her no. But they couldn't just let them just bleed out like this, they'd die!

All of them then smiled, that was the idea. Richard laughed a bit, Archer never missed. He could have taken a perfect head shot on him and Emily but he refused, he really was such a wuss, you know? He was a Lieutenant in the army and their best sniper, he couldn't do a simple head shot? He really shouldn't get so hung up about attachments, especially to villains...But...It was that powerful Loyalty that Richard respected about Archer, even now, Archer did it in respect for Richard. A promise they made a long time ago, between the three of them.

Should any of them turn, the other two or one of them had to take them out as they were no longer human...

Even at age 60...Archer kept the promise and something else, some time to explain himself...

* * *

Back in Richard's head, the were wolf grabbed him by the collar and bared his teeth. He was suppose to KILL them! Why did he allow that Scottish bastard to take the shot?! Richard had his eyes opened and merely smiled, come now...Did he REALLY think he would allow himself to harm his babies? After all that hard work to earn Emily's love ad her hand in marriage from her control freak of a Dad...it seemed like such a waste to kill the very little ones whom kept him sane but that WAS the plan this demon hatched up, right? Kill off the very things that made him sane so he could control his body? That's what all these demon want in the end, he fought this bastard for so long...He was right though, it had to end. That's when he and Emily came up with this little gem of an idea: They go into the city and attack the Ninja, they'd attack back and allowed enough time to pass for Archer to take the shot. And should they turn mid fight, Crunch and Aretta would jump in and protect the ninja.

Archer gets promoted, the cops back of his daughters and the city sees them as heroes. His girls would be free from this life of villainy completely and be free to date these young men whom were able to not only face him but fight him, earning the privilege to have them. He just couldn't hand them over to just anyone, which was why he hired Ashton and Toji. He knew what they both did and pitted them against Kai and Lloyd as a form of belated just desserts for breaking his little angels' hearts, it's no fun beating on a welp, you know? Both were now in jail so they couldn't hurt them anymore, those two hunters were given a bonus from him for collaring them both. Yes, Richard was the one whom asked Chris to raise their bounties so high...And he was the actually party to award Tammy and Neo they're handsome payday.

Everything was wrapped up quite nicely really, the balance was undisturbed and best of all?

He gave this stupid mutt the eternal flip off...

"Fuck you." Richard said. It began to get darker, the were-wolf roared in anger ridden defeat...

* * *

Richard smirked at them, those four should look so sad for him. He liked the fierce looks they showed before, men should have that look if they truly were men. He laughed before coughing a bit. "Now,now Ninja...Men shouldn't make such faces, you looked much better with those glares on your faces...Including you, Lloyd. if you have any hope of facing Shen head on, you can't look like this." Richard explained.

"You did all of this for what, Daddy?" Kyra asked sadly.

"Come now, girls...You really didn't think I'd give you to those ungrateful little turds, now did ya?" Richard asked.

"So you hired them for what?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Mistress Lily...Master Richard wanted them to pay for hurting you girls so, it just so happened to be in the form of you two." Aretta pointed out with a smile.

"At least now, Archer will get promoted before he retires for taking us out, right?" Emily asked Richard.

He nodded softly, Crunch smiled and looked at them. He and Aretta were practically orphans so these girls, the master and the mistress were the closes things to a family they had. They were willing to do anything, even give they're own lives to protect them. They helped raise these girls, seeing them now why...They looked so much more like adults! So what if he died? It was all worth it...Aretta sighed, they didn't have much time left...They'd die soon.

"Ninja, Lloyd...if you can save that poor son of a bitch, save him. If not, kill him. I don't know how long Shen's got but if I turned now, he's not too far off. Once he hears I'm dead, I think he'll finally snap. If you save him and he tries to kill himself, punch right in the head, would ya? I didn't die just so he could join me, ya know!" Richard said finally.

"Girls?" The girls looked up at him, he smiled sweetly.

"I Love You." He shut his eyes, feeling Emily crawl up to him. Aretta held Crunch's hand and smiled at the girls, all watched as they took a last breath before succumbing to the wounds. The girls all began sobbing, each Ninja held them while Jay wiped his own tears. So in the end, Richard loved his little girls so much that he was willing to kill himself to protect them. He did all of this for the balance, Jay now finally had a good feel about just who Richard Jones was...He wasn't a demon...

He died a real man...

* * *

Archer took out his cross and prayed, he then took out another cross. It was a beautiful gold with many adorned jewels, what was it? The second chance cross, a rare artifact that allowed you to bring back someone from the dead. He had three of these, he saved one for him, Richard and for Shen. How he had them was out of luck, finding them buried in his yard while trying to plant a garden. He held onto them since as they were the ultimate insurance policy. The holy power also had the power to cast out the evil in a persons body, "rebirth". The only catch? The person had to WANT to be brought back or want to be saved, one time use.

He feared Richard wouldn't want to come back, he'd hand it over to his Mom. No person should be without a parent, no amount of evil could dictate that. As for Shen, Lloyd would get the second one. He could save his Father with this, he wouldn't have to kill him. He kissed the cross and went down, the major and the captains saw the look on his face and were stunned...

They had never seen the Lieutenant cry...

* * *

 **Aww, Richard's such a good Daddy...He'd even let himself be killed to protect his girls from his nasty blood lust...He ate his Brother in law...How the hell do you handle that?! No wonder nobody told Dante what actually happened to Jim's body...She'd just die on the spot!**

 **And what's this? There IS a way to save Garmadon without killing him, Archer's such a good friend! Hopefully Lloyd wont fuck it up, he's only got one shot with it!**


	31. Chapter 31

Since Archer has the convenient plot device-Ah, I mean the second chance cross, that renders the book useless, right?

Not really, there is a good reason that Cherise is the only Ninja whom can read it. If any of you saw why in Meilin and Sakuya's intro...Think of this Chapter as review...

 **All OCs belong to me, Ninjago belongs to LEGO. Respect this and we'll get along fine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Book Of Darkness**

Lloyd looked at the book ad reached for it, only for Cherise to smack his hand away from it. Meilin giggled as Sensei offered her tea, Lloyd still acted like a child at times. The black haired sister sighed, Lloyd should know better, he couldn't touch this book. "Aww, Come on, I only wanna look at it..." Lloyd whined. Cherise petted his head and smiled, "No, your the Ninja of Light and this is the book of darkness, your weakness, remember?" She reminded him while reading it. He looked at her hair, deciding that he liked it. Though it gave him trouble about keeping his hands to himself...Damn that Tiffany and her degree...How dare she make Cherse even more hot! Never mind that she pretty much made Zane hit puberty with Lily's dye job! He swore he saw him going in for a grab, who taught him that?! Sensei Wu wasn't at all surprised that the girls were ninja, he had his suspicions. He felt saddened that Richard died but he smiled a bit knowing he was willing to go so far for his Daughters. So he did love them, he was relieved. He had hoped there was a way to end it peacefully but considering all that happened, perhaps it was wishful thinking...

Lloyd decided to be sneaky, he had a way of getting that book out of her hands. He snaked in between her arms and cuddled up to her, Cherise giggled and blushed. Geez, he was acting like such a little kid! He then kissed her, Sensei Wu and Meilin froze up. Sakuya blushed a bit, my, her nephew became so bold in such a short time. Meilin groaned, that's what she gets for leaving innocent Lloyd with his not so innocent big brother Havoc...He took the book away from her and started reading it until he felt a strong headache and dropped it. Cherise caught it and smiled, some just had to learn the hard way...

"And that's why you can't read it. This book corrupts people, it tried to just now. So please, don't touch this book..." Cherise warned.

"The book of darkness is bathe in said element to the point that it became strong enough to corrupt all living things, humans especially. Just touching it does the trick, reading it prolongs your exposure." Tiffany added as she put down some cookies.

Cherise looked at said cookies with care, all for Tiffany to put up her hands. These were normal, too much experimenting would harm Cole's body. And she didn't like group study, too many details on too many bodies at one time...She could do it, she just didn't want to. She ate a cookie to prove it was safe, all then grabbed one. Geez, trust issues much? Cherise and Lily both gave her a stern look, she didn't really think she earned ANY trust with her drugging Cole, right? Sensei Wu pat her on the head after he nibbled on it, Tiffany looked away and blushed a little. Kyra giggled, so cute...Sakuya giggled at this, he wasn't big on sweets but her husband had a bit of a soft spot for certain treats, mostly if they went well with his tea at the time. Both women were greatful to know that Havoc and Domon were resonsible enough to keep the ship and the Ninja safe, Sensei Wu was just greatful that Havoc didn't have any time to "teach" any of the boys any of his "wisdom". Oh, he was an excellent teacher but he just didn't want any of them to take his lessons in dealing with the fairer sex...

Nya was stunned, so THIS was Sensei Wu's wife? No wonder nobody heard about her, she was always away doing business as a Merchant! She seemed so nice, an extension to Sensei Wu's kindness. As for Lord Garmadon's wife, she was just as nice. She looked so much more happy to be around Lloyd again, acting more like a Mom.

* * *

Later that Day, Cherise left the book on the railing of the ship. She was out on patrol with the others, the ship shifted and the book fell down. It landed in the middle of the street. A little kid saw it and was about to pick it up, only to be stopped by an army woman.

"Now, now...Little boys shouldn't pick up books that don't belong to them. Run along and play, ok?" She urged in a German accent.

The blond woman picked it up with care, looking at the cover with her blue eyes. Captain Alexandra Montag never thought that she'd see the book of Darkness in person, so to speak of course. How she was unharmed was due to her Dark channel, the high channel protected her. What was such a dangerous book doing out in the middle of he street? That little boy was almost corrupted by it! She decided to hold onto it until she found the Ninja, one of their newest additions was aligned with Darkness. She was about to visit her Daughter, Lizzy. She heard she had gotten a boyfriend, she wondered if it was the same one she had been seeing during her time in high school. The Duncan boy...One of Archer's boys she believed. Anyone of them but Angus, the boy couldn't keep his kilt down to save his life! Who would have thought that she and the Lieutenant's kids would see each other, they might become in-laws if thing were going as well as Lizzy said they were.

She saw them, confirming that Fred Duncan was the boyfriend. Aww, this was Archer's youngest boy! He looked wonderful! He looked so nervous, they met before, why was he so nervous? Was he still scared of Mr. Montag? Her husband was a butcher and warned him to behave himself or he'd kill him and dispose of him "piece by piece". He dated Lizzy for so long, he earned his respect by now! But then again, having someone with years of practice of dissecting animal carcasses threatening to do the same to you would terrify ANYONE! She assured him that he was working, sending his love to his Elizabeth. Lizzy blushed, wishing her Dad would just call her Lizzy. Fred laughed, finding her full name cute. Elizabeth Cross Montag...Ugh, if she could be anymore German, she would have been born with Eierkuchen in her little mouth!

 **(Eierkuchen: A German Pancake. This is usually enjoyed in Berlin, Germany.)**

Fred saw his Dad approach them, saying hi to the Captain and generally shocked. Unfortunately, Mrs. Duncan wouldn't be joining them as she was working. His Irish rose was a hostess at an Irish Pub that lacked any Irish employees, she even had the natural Irish accent along with her red hair and green eyes! She sent her little Fredrick her love though! Now it was Fred's turn to blush, why couldn't she just say Fred? Did she have to say his full name? Fredrick Bartley Duncan...Geez, why not just call him a German potato pancake!? That's what he was! Lizzy giggled, that's so cute! A marriage of Irish and Scottish!

The Captain showed her the book, only for Lizzy to panic and go in full blown German as she held her boyfriend in fear. Fred felt his heart squeeze at how adorable she looked being so terrified...She was speaking so fluently, he would think her to be fresh off the boat. The Captain calm her down and gave her the book, she opened her eye and saw she was ok.

"Do you feel cursed?" She asked.

"Nein..." Lizzy answered.

"You have a dark channel, we don't curse that easily..." She answered.

They bumped into the Ninja, Lizzy giving the book back to Cherise. The captain warned her to keep that book in her sight at all times, Cherise apologized for the trouble it caused. Only for Archer to nod, just keep it with you and nothing bad will happen. She and Lloyd looked at him, this was the man who sniped Richard and Emily. He was also Shen and Richard's closest friend. Lloyd had heard about him: The third member of the Sinful Six's Beast Trio, The Golden Hellion Stallion. Now a member of the military and their best sniper, he looked absolutely livid during the award ceremony...While he looked stoic, the green ninja saw him clenching his fists constantly during it. Fred moved his eyes to his Dad, knowing how he felt. He was forced to gun down someone who was like a brother to him and he was awarded for doing the deed...And now he was in the company of his daughters, the one that belonged to the man and woman he sniped. How much strength did he have to use to keep him from running away, to not cry right now?

Cherise just went up to him and hugged him, Archer grew stunned. She didn't fault him for what happened, he was only following orders. Her Father use to voice that the the politician holding Archer's reins was a sniveling coward out for himself, constantly threatening to do his family harm. All of his boys were put into the military on purpose, even Fred. Richard explained that should he not do EXACTLY what that little bastard wants, ALL of his boys would be sent to war and NEVER come back alive. Why else would he purposely miss two perfect head shots if not due to his loyalty to Richard? Just being around his daughters was absolutely KILLING him inside...She wanted him to know that she wasn't mad at him, Archer fought off his anguish by shaking his head, taking out the cross. He handed it to Lloyd, Lloyd looked at him in shock. What was this? Archer explained what it could do, our ninja all gasped in surprise. It could do what!? The blond boy hugged him, thanking him. He could save his Dad without killing him! When asked why, Archer laughed.

"No child should lose a parent if it can be helped. Shen's stubborn but I know he'll be wanting to come back. Richard's being a bit more stubborn so I'll just give this one to your Nana, she'd want her son back. I maybe military but that little bastard won't break me in, I'll be the one to be breaking HIM in..." he threatened quietly.

He assured them that it wouldn't happen now, not while he was on active duty anyway...

That's what being a Sniper was all about...Patience...

* * *

 **Annnnd that's one less politician causing trouble...Hmm, does that count as a spoiler? Nah, of course not! I think we ALL knew the dude was a goner from Archer's intro on...**

 **Anyway, I think I've done enough stalling. Back to the story, right?**


	32. Chapter 32

**With Richard dying, is he right that Shen will snap? A Dying man wouldn't lie, surely!**

 **Well, can't very well make Richard a liar now, can I?**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Turn About**

General Pythor smiled as he looked down at Lord Garmadon, not so high and mighty now was he? The Great Devourer had bit him and now after he killed it, it was coming back...Yes, it was feeding off the evil in this human and slowly growing...Back to it's original glory... it was a God after all, it could do many things...Coming back to life was easy, especially if you had a host to use as your nest...He merely waited this human out, sensing and counting down the days towards his final days. he SHOULD commend him, 50 decades are quite an impressive run for a human. But he wouldn't, why give this human the kindness of a compliment? Shen could only glare at this snake as he watched him staring at him, he had wondered why General Pythor seemed less likely to listen, now he figured it out. The Snake did something even more damning then bite him...

It created the ultimate insurance policy for itself, creating a host for it to use so it could come back...

Damn it, not only a ugly snake but an even uglier leech!

After hearing about how Richard was taken out, he felt like everything was slipping out of his hands again. No, ths wasn't the first time he had this feeling...He had it many times...His days at Darkley...Havoc's birth...The Asylum... Lloyd's birth... It was happening again! He screamed loudly as the pain escoladed, Pythor laughed as he realized that the Great Devourer was coming back at full speed!

* * *

On board the bounty, Cherise woke up with a start. She looked around while panting, she began getting dressed. She had to wake the others! She had the ability of foresight, she saw everything! Lord Garmadon writhing in pain, Pythor's laughter...All clear as a bell!

The great Devourer was coming and no one was pulling the breaks on it!

* * *

The Ninja and Sensei Wu had steered a course to the snake city, all gasping in horror. Sensei Wu gripped the railing, how much must his elder brother go through?! Wasn't it enough yet!? Why didn't he see that his brother was being used as a host! All spotted Nabiki on the ground with Kiba, how did they know this was happening? Kiba whimpered, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this...Nabiki gripped her daggers while shaking in anger, damn that snake! Just why in damnation couldn't it just die!? Why did it have to constantly hunt this boy down and kill everything about him?!

Now it was planning to swallow him whole...

Shen looked up and saw his family, he growled. he didn't want them to see this! He let out his final scream as a dark lighting bolt struck him, all were blinded by its light. Kiba used his paw while Nabiki used her dagger to shield her eyes, nothing could be seen in the the brightness. Once the light dissappeared, Shen was nowhere to be seen. "SHEN/DAD!" The Garmadon family yelled in worry. Meilin began to start wailing while Havoc bitterly held her shoulders, Lloyd looked at the second chance cross. He WOULDN'T let his Dad die like this, NOONE should have to die like this! He jumped down, Cherise and the others tried following but Sensei wouldn't let them. They saw Nabiki and Kiba being surrounded by the Serpentine, understanding why they couldn't help Lloyd. Let him deal with The Great Devourer, this was what he was training for. Nabiki and Kiba managed to follow him, seeing what happened.

In Shen's place, A Black Snake was in his place. Lloyd was completely in the dark on who this was but he felt a strong pressure on him just looking at it...Kiba and Nabiki both knew who this was. This was The Great Devourer, was this perhaps it's real form? No, it true form was as a giant Snake...This one was under Shen's influence since it used his body as a host...The Black scales, the red eyes, the legs...It made it's silver fangs stand out and look all the more dangerous...As if staring at it would devour your very soul...He looked at Lloyd, smiling...Ah, was this the feared Golden Ninja? He looked rather green in the scales...He then looked to Nabiki and Kiba, chuckling. So this was the all mighty Kibako and the war dog? Humph, so it was a child and her mutt that beat his armies...How weak these fools had gotten without him...Well, he COULD fix that...Starting with that useless tool Pythor...He wanted power, right? Pythor felt the God give him power, all gasped in horror once more at what had done. He began imparting power into them, the evil influence pour into them and transformed them into hellish looking creatures! Pythor being it's most monstrous masterpiece! Jet black scales, yellow blank eyes, silver fangs glistening as they all cackled madly...Kiba shook his head, fools...The Great Devourer had no interest in his people, they were just expendable pawns in it's little games...It was currently a he since it stole Shen's body but this God had no gender as it could go back and forth when it wished...This God behaved more like a demon the way it corrupted others, he looked at them.

"Why don't you entertain me, I would like to test this body fully..." he stated coldly.

Nabiki lost it, Shen wasn't a car, damn it! She began to agressively swipe and mow at him with her Daggers, he dodged them nimbly. my, this human was quite agile despite him being so long in the fangs...He had chosen a delightful host! Nabiki got more and more angry, she'd wipe that smirk off his snout! But the only thing that got swiped was her as the snake switched back to a tail and whacked her into a wall, crumbling it. Kiba began attacking in retaliation, only to be met with the same graceful dodges. Well! This mutt was quite the fighter, a shame it too was a mortal... And with that, he smacked Kiba into the same wall. He walked to them and picked them up. He began to strangle them, Nabiki and Kiba struggled. Powerful warriors they were but they were no match for a God...Lloyd ran over to him as fast as he could and slammed the cross onto his back!

The Snake God felt his body begin to go forward, he was then blown into a wall at rapid speed. Lloyd on the other hand was sent on his back, had he done it? he felt something really heavy land on him, he opened his eyes and blinked. A man with dark grey hair and tanned skin woke up, looking at Lloyd with the same deep green eyes. He was wearing an aged black kimono. Lloyd had a feeling who it was but he felt it too good to be true, had the cross really brought his Father back?

"Lloyd...Get behind me..." Shen finally said.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked finally.

"Now, Lloyd..." he warned.

Lloyd reluctantly did this, watching Shen unsteadily get to his feet. His body began generating energy, he didn't want to miss. His skin turned black again and his eyes turned red...This snake would REGRET the day it bit him...His body then took all the black color on him and it formed into a ball, his eyes were still red. He learned this technique from the book of Darkness, it's user had to use all of his or her painful memories as fuel for the attack, the more tormented you were, the stronger the attack. It was similar to the final attack of the Were-Animal Class...He really didn't think there was difference since they used the same fuel...

"You've made a mistake in making me unhappy...INKARI NO KUTSU!" Shen shouted.

After his shout, the attack was a direct shot to the Great Devourer's body. Shen fell backwards, Lloyd held his Father's charred body. This wasn't good, they had to get out of here! They couldn't fight, not yet...They weren't prepared for this! "Retreat!" Lloyd yelled. Nabiki and Kiba were carried to the ship, Lloyd followed suit. "You can't run Human!" He yelled. He aimed an attack at the bounty, Lloyd saw this and jumped up to stop it. He began to spin the katana to deflecting the attack, behaving like water as it seemingly dispersed at his touch. "Nya, Jay, get us the fuck out of here!" Lloyd yelled. "Right!" They yelled as they ran off inside. Cherise went under him to try and catch him, only to be crushed under him. He got off and made sure she was ok, only for her to look him over. He practically squashed her and here she was, worried about him...The ship did a u-turn and completed Lloyd's order, the Great Devourer looked up at the ship...This body was too weak to give chase...It would take some time for him to recover, to go back to his original state...Pythor saw the damage Shen caused: His godly body was burned horridly, half of it was charred up! Was this because he had a human host, was he venerable? That must be it, another fluke in favor of that stupid human lord...

No mortal can hurt or kill a God!

"I'll be waiting, Ninja...Now that I have tasted you, I shall devour you and Ninjago whole..." He hissed quietly.

* * *

 **Yeah, Pythor...You keep telling yourself that...Whatever helps you sleep in the day...Shen's not ANY mortal, he's the other half of Lloyd's genes. pretty sure there's more in the Garmadon line then just the "Godly Gigolo Gene".**

 **And no, that's not it's actual name, just poking fun of the sex jokes I placed on the Garmadon family.**


	33. Chapter 33

**After Lloyd's retreat, how is everyone doing?**

 **With Sensei Wu and his tea and Tiffany's medical know how, they'll be ready to rack 'em up and try again in no time flat!**

 **Some wounds though are gonna need more then some magic tea and fancy powder, you know?**

 **That's right, Shen's got some 'splaining to do!**

 **(THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Cool Down-A Family's Recovery**

Sensei Wu began brewing some tea, he gazed at the pot. Lloyd save his own Father, he should be happy. But alas, all that Sensei Wu felt was anger. he honestly though it all gone but here it was, the familiar large and heavy ball nestled into his stomach. No matter the cups of tea he drank and meditating he did, he couldn't dispel it. Not that he didn't know why he was angered: After all that's been done, Sensei Wu wanted ANSWERS from Shen. Just why didn't he tell him ANYTHING!? All he did was order him around into doing so many confusing things, only leading to more confusing things!

He owed them ALL answers...Especially his wife, his oldest son and his youngest son.

It was one thing to tell him, Nabiki, Kiba and Sakuya nothing but your own family, YOUR OWN SON!? That was the core of his ever growing ball of anger, he was upset and angry for his youngest Nephew...Lloyd hugged his Uncle, feeling him flinch. "Oh, Lloyd...I do apologize for seeming so distant." He expressed. Lloyd clung onto his Uncle more, Sensei Wu sensed something more to this embrace.

"I don't blame you."

Sensei Wu flinched again, what? Lloyd smiled softly, he now knew why his Uncle was so awkward with him. How do you engage your nephew after you kill his Father, self-defense aside? He wasn't doing it out of hate nor fear...He was doing it out of love and worry, Havoc forgave him so he didn't see why he shouldn't. His Dad made sure he could fight against AND end him if needed, wanting his Little brother to live. It had to have absolutely killed Uncle Wu when he realized why he forced him to train day and night...How was he able to pull himself together after something like that? His family was not only messed up but it was very strong, most of these thing destroyed people from the inside out...

* * *

Shen was in his room, away from everyone else. Why did Lloyd save him, he was ready to die! Why was he alive!? He saw a knife and picked it up, who left this here? He laughed, he remembered this. His days at Darkley, when everyone else wanted to kill him. Even himself...When you remembered taking lives when in your Were-animal form, many were driven to suicide over the guilt alone. He, Richard and Archer were no exception, all not only had to fight the other off but snap them out of it. They were roommates and they gradually understood what that meant, they had to survive together. These two people whom pissed him off constantly quickly became one of his most trusted friends...Archer tried to hang himself...Richard tried to drown himself...and Shen tried to stab himself...Well, he cut the stupid horse down and pulled that stupid wolf up. They both had some nerve trying any of that in their room while he was half asleep! The words were tossed back onto him not one but twice, when both said stupid wolf and horse stopped him from stabbing himself. Only Mary (Archer's Wife), Emily and Meilin knew about it and had to snap them out of it as well. Meilin became aware of it and called him a selfish bastard for doing so. These stubborn and violent girls later became their wives.

Havoc walked into the room and saw the knife in his Dad's hands, tackling him down and whacking it out of his hand. Havoc snarled, what the fuck!? Lloyd just saved him and he had the NERVE to try and kill mimself!? Talk about ungrateful! He shook the collar of his Father's kimono, "Don't you even THINK about killing yourself after being saved, stop leaving me to explain your shit to Lloyd God Damn it!" Havoc roared. Shen was stunned at Havoc's strength but then got pissed himself, he was making a lot of assumptions! Jesus, a guy picks up a knife in a room and they automatically assume he'll kill himself(Shen, it DID seem like you were gonna do that...)! Havoc calmed down and glared at him, Shen calmed down in response. Could he blame him for jumping to conclusions thought? He graduated from Darkley himself, it wasn't like it was in the 70's but he was sure it was still bad since the mishap of students turning was still there. How many of his classmates tried to kill themselves? He got even more terrified, how many times did he try himself? He hoped never but Shen wasn't foolish to believe his son was so strong willed, he never wished for any of his sons to go NEAR that road.

Havoc shook, he already heard about 5 kids doing that. The 4th and 5th doing it in front of the entire school, he had thought about it a few times but that was about the time that Karina and the others came into the picture. They all kept him sane and he did the same for them, allowing all of them to graduate safely. Shen pulled Havoc into a hug, he owed him one for a long time. Now Havoc was a man, 20 something now. A Voice Acting Teacher at an Acting College...He did pretty well for himself despite his overactive sex drive but if that was his only fault, he and Meilin got off easy as parents. So many Darkley parents had their kids turn into real pieces of shit, what would Lloyd turn into. He was shaping up fine from what he saw, they were stupidly lucky..."I wasn't even gonna do that, Havoc. Is this what I have to expect anytime I pick up a knife? You tackling me to the ground?" Shen asked. Havoc groaned, " No but I really thought you'd do it...I don't want Lloyd to be without you like I was...He's alot softer, you know." He sighed. Shen laughed, now Havoc was starting to sound like a brother instead of a frat brother.  
Both got up to see Nabiki, smirking. "Should I leave you two alone?" She joked. Havoc shrugged while smirking, "With all the issues I've got, why not add some Daddy issues and a golden girl fetish in?" He joked back. Shen playfully punched his son, stop that! "Well now, do we have to warn the old folks home about you?" She asked. Havoc hugged Nabiki and snuggled her, "Not if I have you, you sexy grandma!" he joked again. Shen and Nabiki lose what little composure they were trying to keep and laughed, he left the room while still dying.

* * *

Nabiki held up a teapot, He was stunned at that. Nabiki offering him tea, who died? Nabiki shook her head, she was letting it pass this time. What exactly? Well, Shen hated tea but he would abuse said tea to train, causing her to ban the stuff when ever he was hurt, She wanted him to rest and not put himself in an early grave. He and the other three were entrusted to her and she'd make sure they were alive and well even if she had to beat them into submission! All she knew was war, civilian life was beyond her. She began to sell weaponry as she knew that would help, even though there wasn't much call for swords in times of peace. Shen got more dark, fighting with other boys and almost killing some of them. But then again, the school he went to encouraged this behavior. She tried getting him out of there but the principal kept her at bay, she unfortunately had to end a few lives to get out of there with Wu. It was then she found Shen's training sessions with Wu trained him to be able to handle them, she then found out the TRUE reason for the training...

So he'd be ready to handle HIM.

He drank it with Nabiki, both felt the tea's affects. The tea healed they're wounds, both shredded their bandages. She held him, surprising Shen. So she was a woman after all, look at that. All she did was yell and hit him, he ignored that she fed him and took care of him. It didn't take him long to figure out the relationship between her and his Father, growing disgusted by it. He had thought Father cheated on Mother but Nabiki cleared it up with a then 12 year old Shen: She didn't dare do that, she respected their relationship. The moment he felt in love, she stopped the relationship. She only continued it when he came to her, which was a span of 10 years. His reason for that was that he felt it disrespectful to his deceased wife to go to Nabiki so quickly, until his life ended. Shen understood that his Father accepted that he was man but he wanted to honor his bride, 10 years of marriage and 10 years of morning. He could always see Nabiki praying to the family home shrine, tending to it and generally telling a progress report about how things are going.

Despite being an outsider, she raised them all to the best of her abilities. She got better once her own kids were born even if she did marry an idiot, he was capable of raising children. In raising them, Nabiki became more then just Father's old flame, she became a member of the family. As did Kiba, who snuck in and jumped onto Shen's lap. Ah...One of his favorite spots to rest...Human laps were always so warm and comforting, even more so if it was a person he knew. Shen began petting him, he missed him. He remembered seeing him as a pup, how big he became...Same with his own pups, they too were much bigger. That disgusting Snake caused him so much suffering, how he wanted to rip it to shreds! He felt Nabiki shiver, he heard her whimpering. Was...Was Nabiki crying? He looked down and saw just that: The almighty Kibako was weeping, tears free falling like a waterfall. Her face scrunched up into one of frustration and anger, with just a soft touch of sorrow. It truly was difficult to understand that this was his elder when she looked so much younger. "What should I do?!" Shen looked at her strangely, was she asking him a question? She then gripped the boy harder on the shoulders, her shaky gaze making it clear that the question was more for herself then him. Here she had to watch this boy go through so much while helpless out of his stubbornness and knowing so little despite being older then him, she just could only watch. It just reinforced that she was but a stranger to this boy despite it all, that she was still the outsider looking in.

"Damn you, Shen! Why didn't you come to me when you needed help?!" She asked while sobbing.

He felt Kiba nuzzle into his stomach, whimpering. He held onto Nabiki, "Nabiki..." He sighed. This stupid old hag really could play men like violins, couldn't she? No wonder Darreth married her now! He stood no chance! Nabiki held him tightly and pulled away, there was someone who wanted to ask that herself. "Meilin's bringing you a new kimono, the one you wore got a bit...tattered during you attack." Nabiki sighed. Kiba jumped up on the table and licked his face, earning a small laugh out of Shen. Kiba trotted out with her. Suppose that lick was the pooch's idea of hug, out of affection. Meilin bent down and gave him a pat, Kiba wagged his tail as she got where his ear use to be. Even though it was gone, that spot was still a weakness. A reminder that Kiba WAS a dog in the past and not just a snake mutt.

* * *

Meilin walked in, closing the door. She gripped the black kimono tightly, why was she nervous, this was her husband! She gave it to him, he began to disrobe. Meilin felt the apples of her cheeks start to flare into a fair crimson, why was she so shy?! Other then time, it was nothing foreign! Shen had fixed the knot, completing it. He saw her blushing and found it adorable. Even though they were married, Meilin was still so very innocent. It was that simple innocence he valued, unlike the harlots of St. Rachael, Meilin was innocent. Content with mysteries and going into dirt, she was far different then the snobby girls whom wanted to be treated like royalty. She, unlike them, valued life and taught him that he should as well. She stopped him from killing himself, calling him a selfish bastard. Calling him ungrateful, yelling that he was spitting on his parents by doing that. At the time, he didn't care. Remembering that you ate someone while they looked right at you would making ANYONE crazy! He told her this, shouting it at her, remembering her terrified expression. He was use to that look, EVERYONE gave him that look. Why not her too? What he didn't expect was her hugging him, her hold bruised him but he wept in said hold. It was a hold of someone trying to understand despite the disturbing information she was given, someone other then his little brother and a war veteran. An embrace from someone who wanted in, in on everything no matter how terrible it was.

Meilin was his morale compass.

He walked over and sat next to her, pulling her to him. She of course pushed him, she didn't want to be held. She was too angry, how dare he use that attack again! It nearly killed him that first time he used it, many called for his death despite him saving lives! He took so long to heal, she feared he'd never get better, he gained the lord title because of it but it almost cost him his own life. Men always do things like this, no thoughts to the women they share lives with! Even now, he barely thought of her! She was so sure, he shouldn't hold her so close! Shen snarled, another temper tantrum!? What did he do wrong now?! He then thought about it, as if he had the right to ask that...He knew damn well what he did AND that he should apologize. He put the woman he loves through all of this, along with his children with said woman.

He really WAS a selfish Bastard, wasn't he?

She then stopped fussing, clawing into his shoulders. She just couldn't believe she was holding him, hat he was holding her. It seemed like a dream, one she would always wake up from. But his warmth was something no blanket could hope to replicate, she recognized it well. Shen took her onto his lap, kissing her forehead. going until he reached her lips. "Please look at me, Mei..." He pleaded. Meilin refused at first, fearing she was dreaming again an that she'd awake alone. She gave in and opened her eyes, relieved to see his rich green eyes staring back at her. He smiled softly, there were the dark orange eyes he grew to love. Looks like they had the same dream...He was glad that his mind wasn't playing a cruel game on him again, that a cold pillow wasn't going to mock him. "Please just hold me for a bit longer..." She asked. He merely nodded, he could indulge her. For her to ask just this...

He was getting off easy...

* * *

Lloyd looked ahead, he was on the back of the ship. He was about to take care of this himself, since all he cared about was far away from the Great Devourer's reach. Cherise and he talked for a bit, he assured her that he was to fight with her. A lie but he wanted to put her at ease, she was running herself ragged just trying to foresee the out come.

"Lloyd, where do you think you going?"

Lloyd turned to see his Father, walking to him. Shen sighed, he really WAS his son. Lying to the one he cares about. If one couldn't see he chemistry between Cherise and him now, they were really blind. Had they been the same age, Cherise would have been promised to Lloyd as a fiancee! She was concerned, why else would she been trying to see into the future so hard? Tiffany had to beat her sister into resting, making her drink sandman's dust!Lloyd sighed, hoping he wouldn't be stopped. His Dad of all people, knew why he was doing this!

"Dad, you can't stop me. We both know this is something I have to do, I won't let Cherise get hurt." He sighed.

"Did I say I was gonna stop you? You sure your ready now, you COULD wait for dawn." Shen brought up.

"And let that bastard recover? No way. I'm defeating him and coming back alive!" He stated.

"Don't promise more then you can deliver, Lloyd." Shen warned.

He left, revealing Cherise. She was behind him and heard evey word. She was beyond pissed, how dare he run off! She rushed into him, Lloyd hugged her, freezing once she didn't let go. Uh-oh...She looked up at him, glaring. "You jerk, your not going without me, let me fight with you!" She urged. "Cherise..." He sighed. She shook her head, he wasn't charming his way out of this! He could die and she didn't want that! Her visions were so blurry, couldn't he wait!? Let them think of something first! Cherise then felt something hit her, fainting. Lloyd held the Dark Ninja, seeing the Poison Ninja with blow gun in her hand. Tiffany had a feeling that Cherise's stubbornness would ward off the mixture so she made a natural based sleeping aid, the dead couldn't wake her up! She took Cherise from him and nodded, he smirked. She really cared about Cherise after all...Why would she go so far as to drug her? "Go, I got her. Do what your suppose to, brat." Tiffany urged. He nodded and jumped down, she knelt down with Cherise's head on her lap.

Good thing she added a bit of paralyzer in there...She had to keep Cherise from doing anything stupid, Lloyd was allowed since he was the chosen.

He was the only one ALLOWED to be stupid...

* * *

 **Wanted to make this a stronger Chapter but this is going on long enough.**

 **So ready for a fight?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Time for the final fight!**

 **Random Reader: It already happened, dumbass! The story ended already, so should yours!**

 **I know that, someone didn't read the top of chapter 7, now did they?! Jackass...Anyway, Let's move on!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Destiny**

Lloyd continued to run, heading back to the city. He saw all the dark clouds in the sky shifting into the other, as if forming a swirl. He knew where it was coming from, the Great Devourer was trying to gain back it's full strength. He was pulling everything in, was he drawing energy in? Ugh...So greedy...Well, he WAS the Great Devourer...You couldn't be anymore greedier with a name like that! He couldn't really feel his legs, everything seemed to stop around him. The only thing he was sure of was him going forward, towards the small black dot that grew larger. The energy from it grew more menacing as he drew closer, he could actually see it! Everything was pointing at the said growing black dot, he was taking energy from everything. This included its own followers, whom were collapsing to their death. Only Pythor seemed to be doing well, why? Was he perhaps a last resort? The other leaders seemed to be struggling, they wanted no part in this. pythor made this clear as he was trying to get away, slowly pulling himself away. Not that it worked...All of his energy was being taken away, the Great Devourer's current body was all healed up. How much would it take to get it back to it's full form?

Lloyd didn't want that question answered! It was already taking too much, Ninjago wouldn't be able to handle it! He took out his dual scythe, Nabiki had created it for him. Forged from blessed metal and given Peridot laced blades. As for why, Nabiki expressed that said gemstone was regarded as a holy gem, protected and healed those whom wore it. Come to think of it, Archer's cross had a green gem in the center, was the sycthe it perhaps made of the same metal and gem as said cross?

 _"I'd be hold onto this metal for a long time, Shen told me to hand it to Nabiki and be leaving it to her. The chosen will be knowing what to do with it, right Lloyd?"_ Archer asked with a smile.

He trusted him with this, he trusted him with the future. He had a lot to live for, alot to protect...He wouldn't lose or let some greedy snake eat everything! The Great Devourer opened it's eyes again, so he returned...Couldn't he make up his mind? He hadn't time for someone so novice and fickle...He summoned a staff with twin tongs, Pythor fell down as did the other generals...Ah, that's why...He needed energy to summon, he sighed.

"I've no time to waste on someone so green..." He sighed.

"What coincidence...Neither do I." Lloyd said confidently.

And with that Lloyd began the first attack, missing as the snake god dodged. Had this human forgotten the host he had taken? His father, a person no ever defeats. Lloyd groaned, he might have his Dad's body but there was one thing this stupid snake DIDN'T have: Youth. men lose they're steam after 17. While Lloyd was in about 4 years off, he was still far younger then the body the snake was in. He was in the body of a 60 year old man, even with strength, there was just somethings it couldn't do anymore. Like recover quickly for instance, It wasn't even dawn yet and it JUST recovered it's BORROWED body. The snake began attacking, only for Lloyd to dodge him. a few nicks but he hit him, The Great Devourer yelled out in pain. He jumped away and looked at the sycthe, curses! He didn't count on this, normal weaponry never worked on him. Blessed on the other hand...Lloyd smirked, did that hurt? Good, it was gonna hurt alot more for what he had planned for this stupid snake...Tear up his family, will he? Make him almost kill his Dad, huh? Hope Hell had a Terrarium big enough for this bastard! Lloyd began mercilessly laying into the Great Devourer, he dodged but barely. Said Snake God began to understand the difference between mortal age. changing it's strategy. Not that it work, Lloyd changed with him. Snake then side swiped him, gaining an advantage. He began to exploit it as he viciously tearing into him, he wasn't expecting this! Said Snake God released his choke hold on Lloyd's neck. he was sure the human was dead, chosen? What chosen? His Grandfather was far more scarier! he laid there covered in blood and barely breathing, he would die soon.

He should commend him, rarely are there indiviuals whom hurt him...He'll make it qiuck, that's a kindness he an give. He stabbed him...

 **CLANG!**

"What?!" He roared. Lloyd was up and blocking him, he took advantage of his shock and make and opening. He had only one shot...

"HEAVEN'S CYCLONE!" Lloyd yelled.

His sycthe then glowed a golden color, mimicking the aura an color of his Gi. The last thing the Great Devourer saw was Lloyd's smile of victory as he cut him to ribbons. Damn him...He'd be back, he ALWAYS came back...But dying was such a bitch...

Lloyd stopped the attack, he dropped his scythe once the aura faded. He was the golden Ninja, finally , he FELT like the chosen! He felt so tired...he was just going to rest his eyes for just a bit...Just for a bit...He fell back and fell asleep, the snakes cleared out as fast as possible. Pythor snarled at Lloyd, running away shortly after since he didn't want to die. He almost did when the Great Devourer took his energy!

* * *

 **(A Few Days later...)**

On the bounty, Tiffany was waving a chocolate bar in front of Lloyd. Come on! Wake up already! He was all fixed up and everything was fine, he better not be in a coma! She had to block of the door since Cherise was acting so nuts, trying to wake him up and the such. It really freaked out Tiffany to see the mature sister so un-composed, how the roles have reversed! She put the bar down and sighed. she had been waving in front of his nose for 10 minutes straight!

"Come on, brat! Wake up!" Tiffany yelled.

Lloyd did nothing...She needed to try something else...She smirked, if food doesn't work...

"Oh, Lloyd~ Cherise is wearing nothing but an apron! Wow, is that a purple lace thong she's wearing?!" Tiffany egged on.

Still nothing, Well...Something was "up", just not Lloyd...Damn it...Cherise walked in, worried about Lloyd still. he still didn't wake up? Would he ever wake up?! Tiffany handed her an apron and a purple laced thong, Cherise looked at her confusingly.

"Put this on and play with yourself." Tiffany instructed.

"Excuse me?!" Cherise asked in shock.

"Bitch, did I stutter? Put it on and play with yourself, you know how or do I have to teach you?" Tiffany asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not putting that on and playing with myself with you in the room!" She barked.

"...Aww, why not?"

Both women looked to Lloyd, whom was just smirking while giving a lewd half lidded look. Cherise hugged him. Tiffany then glared at him, did he JUST wake up? She sighed loudly.

"Lloyd, how long have you been awake?" Tiffany asked.

"The whole time, I was just fucking with you. I really wanted to see if Cherise was gonna do it..." Lloyd laughed.

"You golden little shit!" Tiffany barked while hitting him.

She walked out in a huff and screamed in rage, making Cherise and Lloyd laugh. Lloyd looked around, now was a good time as any. He knew it was qiuck but he wanted Cherise to know she was the one he wanted and by that, he meant as something more permanent then a girlfriend. He looked around for the box he had on him, god don't fuck this up! Cherise was curious as to what he was scrambling around for, was he looking for his weapon? Nabiki had it, she was sharpening it up and cleaning it off. While the others tried to go after Lloyd, they had the underlings to deal with, surprisingly, they were weaker then before. They figured it out that the G.D. had taken their energy away, thus why they were so weak. Lloyd sighed once he felt it, good. He took Cherise's hand and took the ring out, Cherise was stunned. Where did Lloyd get that?! He did know what that was for, right? He wasn't really gonna...

"After all this has happened and before ANYTHING else fucking happens...Cherise, will you marry me?" He asked.

Cherise was frozen, she SHOULD say no due to how fast this all was. But...Maybe this one time, she could be impulsive...

"Yes." She answered.

Lloyd's shoulders slumped, he was so relieved! She said yes! He heard chucking, he and Cherise turned around and saw his parents and his brother behind him. Lloyd sighed, crap...Did he just propose with them in the room? Great...Havoc heard him and wasn't gonna let him hear the end of it. Havoc rolled his eyes, he didn't think Lloyd was serious until now. It takes alot to propose but considering that he battled a God, it didn't sound so scary. He had come here to check up on the "Conquering Hero" as well as show off his fiancee to his parents, Karina just giggled quietly. As for Shen and Meilin, she was overjoyed and he threw up his hands. He gave up, after all this, both of them were getting married! Well, at least Richard was dead otherwise he'd be losing his shit...Maybe not, he did trust Lloyd with Cherise. He wanted to give this to her, what was it? Well, something that came in the mail. Richard's will came in, he was about to tell Cherise about it. It can wait...

He better find a better kimono quickly, he had a feeling that this coming summer would be...Eventful.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Yes, finally! I finished it! Things are wrapped up pretty nicely, no random locations for the Temples and no temples. They'll be only ONE school! So much easier then making a bunch of temples and explaining how the heck they exist! Why didn't I think of of it before?**

 **Oh, yeah...I did and I thought it was lame...**

 **And now since this story is done, I can actually post the uncensored story up on the new site. I'll let you know where once it's done!**

 **Thanks for the support folks!**


	35. Extra 1

**Time for An Extra! Some fluff and tying off some loose ends!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Extra: All Ends Well That Ends Well!**

Jay smiled as he spoke to Vanessa, whom was just beaming ear to ear. As for why, she and Walter had made an anime about them. The Ninja, the girls and Lloyd's destiny! He got a peek at the script and smiled, he loved it! This anime was given full translations and clean artwork, Ami and Lucia did all the art work! Just two people! And never mind just Vanessa and her friends being the voice actors for ever single voice! She promised he'd get the first copy, anything for a friend! She sure showed that biter who was real and who was fake!

According Richard's Will, the Jones family estate was to be divided four ways. And from all the girls' shocked looks, it was quite the amount. Neo and Tammy were more then happy to explain why there was so much: Richard had a strict up bringing from his parents, Leroy and Kendra Jones. Mistress Kendra came from a life of poverty and imparted her wisdom to her husband as soon as they married. One would think her parents sold her like livestock but Tammy explained that Kendra's family was loyal to the Jones' family, Kendra was offered as a bride as they felt that she needed a future and that Leroy needed a "wise" woman. A compliment to both parties, which was a smart move since Leroy now owned a part of the underground, just like Kyo. Richard learned how to appropriate saving his money. And this proved important later on as he wanted Emily's hand in marriage. Jay shook his head and smiled, now he got it. Like him, Lloyd and the others had to work for the privilege. Money and titles meant nothing, all Richard wanted was their commitment to his daughters. He asked Shen and Lt. Duncan and all they could do was just smile and laugh, expressing that despite his fangs, he was a big puffball. Who would know better then the two men whom were his friends?

The Will also stated that the mansion was to be turned over to The Ninja to form a school, as the balance had to be maintained. The land itself had the highest concentration of elemental power, everything grown on it and harvested from it had a bit of the power into it. Meaning that it was the best place for a school to train Ninja, as it was self sufficient and that the channels could be nurtured safely.

A grand contrast to Darkley and St. Rachael's "Education", all the horror stories that Vanessa told him terrified him! And worst of all, she was smiling when she told it these stories! Vanessa congratulated him on proposing to Nya, Jay blushed. Lloyd beat him and he didn't want Kai or the others to beat him, he did it during a dinner date with his parents. A risky move but he really loved Nya, she was worth any risk! Edna and Ed were speechless, something Jay had never been able to do since he was in diapers! Nya said yes, he was worried about Kai clobbering him. When he got home, Kai interrogated him. Nya told the girls about it and he heard about it, he asked why his sister didn't have a ring. Jay just told him he was working on that, he'd become a part time dish washer at Grandpa Walker's restaurant. Though Ed seemed...hesitant to mention it. Jay knew Grandpa Jake owned restaurant but he could never find it, was he not looking hard enough? Kai groaned, taking Jay's hand and put something in his hand. Jay tried to give it back to him but Kai refused, he wanted to make himself! Ninjago had an old tradition where men typically made rings for the girls they proposed to, many just go and buy the ring nowadays. Those from blacksmith origins or have traditional backgrounds knew practiced this but even they were fading away from it. Dad made Mom's ring so he wanted to do that too but...Inventing and forging were two different things...He just didn't want to buy some ring, he wanted to give her a Jay Walker original!

Kai just shrugged, he had a feeling that he'd said that. He tossed the ring, warning him to wake up early tomorrow and don't tell anyone about what they'd be doing. While Lloyd and Cole were unaware, Zane found out very quickly as he found it strange for Jay and Kai to be up so early. He promised to keep it a secret but on one condition: They let him watch. As for why, Zane was curious about the old tradition. He had been remembering so many details from his old human life, such as the ring tradition. Did Father make the ring himself or did he buy it? The bigger reason on why he was curious?

He had a promise to keep...

* * *

 **(A Few Weeks Later...)**

Lily was preparing her classroom, the Gi she ordered were on their way. There was so much to do, since most of the hard work was taken care of. It was so strange, this was their old home and now...It was their new home and new school for Spinjuzu, She hated that her parents, Aretta and Crunch died but if they were all turning into demons...This was probably the best way for it all to go. To think, Father had so much foresight to not just prepare a will, build a mansion that would be converted to a school and choose to meet his end on his own terms...He used his foresight ability in order to provide for them, again, on his terms. She cried, that all being said, she missed them all. She wiped her tears and cleared her glasses, she shouldn't cry now. She had to get everything ready, students were lining up and fast! ALL of them had to get ready and make a classroom to teach in, it wasn't as easy as it sounded! Hers for example, was set in one of the old family lounges. She loved what Jay did with the desks, one flip of the switch and the floors pushed up desks and chairs. When pushed again, they were pulled under and a clear space was ready to use! "Class Mode" and "Spar Mode" he called it, it really was impressive.

Zane quietly snuck in and embraced her, making her jump. This made him smile, did he scare her? She turned around and hugged him, glad to see him. Back from patrol, good. Zane decided against using his tracking system since he had a clue where Lily would go, she was pretty easy to follow. Lily pulled away and asked if he needed help setting up his classroom at all, only to get a polite no thank you. Zane seemed so much more...alive nowadays, as if there were two different Zanes. The "human" Zane seemed more mischievous and flirty at times, he seemed to take a special pleasure of sneaking up behind her. A behavior that marked him of being in Darkley's Seducing Class, she doubted he learned this in a classroom though.

It seemed too mature for a kid to know but Zane was very smart so he might have picked it up by seeing older students doing this, that made more sense. She walked away and looked out the window, He walked up and leaned into her shoulder. "I've been looking for you, Water Lily." he expressed. She closed her eyes, smiling. "Hmm, you have?" She asked. He closed his eyes, mimicking her smile. "Yes, I wish to talk to you about something very important." he answered. "Oh? What is it, Zane? You can tell me anything, I hope you know that." She expressed sweetly. Zane brought his arm over her shoulder, she opened her eyes. In his hand, was a small white box. He flipped it open, hearing a quiet gasp. It took him a bit but he was able to create this, he chose something simple. Silver with a diamond. "Zane..." Lily finally said.

"I seem to recall asking you to marry me without a ring when we were children...May I try that again? " Zane asked with a gentle smile.

He went in front of her and got on his knee, holding her hand and hold the ring in the other...He looked up at her.

"Will you marry me, Lillian Eclair Jones?" He asked.

She pulled her hands to her eyes, crying. She quickly nodded, "Yes!" She cried. He smiled and held her, he was shaking...Heavens, he was so nervous! He wanted to fix that little oversight, she promised when they were older and he was cured...She would be his bride. She couldn't very well make a liar out of herself, now could she? He put it on her finger and they kissed, he picked her up and shut the lights off.

He'll help her set everything up later...MUCH later...

* * *

Tiffany had asked Cole to help her out in the gardens, she decided to re-till it and re plant all that they would need. The school was still small so they couldn't take on that many students, they all had 100 each so they would need enough for about 900 students plus them. Cole wiped the sweat from his face, was this really necessary? This seemed like it was too much food, Tiffany just shook her head. Milk and eggs weren't an issue as she would want to invest in those, again, self-sufficient. She already knew how to make butter and flour, all easy. Schools were't cheap so the girls were using their inheritance to make this into a great school.

It had to be the exact counterweight to Darkly and St. Rachael.

Tough but it can be done, they had to feed the kids and them...Cole only had to do the tilling and the rest she could, letting him rest. She gave him energy tablets so he could keep going, he'd be sore in the morning but he'd get a lot done today. His classroom was ready and so was hers, all that was left the food and care. It made no sense to make it like public school and have kids come in for a few hours, it would be set up like a private school and have students living in it. The more students showed up, they would have both options available. But for now, all 900 would be living in housings, bunking together. And NO co-ed bunk mates, that was a mistake waiting to happen! There was a reason why both villain school went mono gender! She took her bag of seeds and began throwing down, grabbing a new bag as soon as the last was emptied. Cole watched her as she went through each one, she was very meticulous in it. All she was doing was planting, he then saw why she was doing it. She was doing it in a pattern, easier to collect? She then planted down saplings, fruit trees? He smirked at seeing her dirty, about time her pampered butt got in the dirt! She looked up at him and smirked, he was staring at her butt while she was bending over. She could feel his eyes on her, she didn't mind it.

"Hey, Peaches! Why don't you plant that one?" he suggested.

"Ugh, plant it yourself!" She groaned.

"I would but I'm too tired..." He fake complained.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and picked up said sapling, this was the peach sapling. Of course...His pet name for her, appropriate. She then noticed something shiny in the pot, what was that? Had she forgotten to take out the fertilizer carrier? She hoped not, the first peaches would taste terrible if there was too much! She quickly went in and dug it out, picking up a silver ring with black gem on it. The look of utter shock was just priceless, she looked so cute. He walked over to her and sat down, pick up her hand with the ring in it. Tiffany was still stunned, he was actually...He planned it all out and everything...He chuckled, he was glad she picked it up, it would have sucked other wise.

"Gonna marry me, Tiffany?" he asked.

She then began crying, surprising him. What, did he do it wrong?! Crap, he wasn't suppose to make her cry! She smiled at him and kissed him, wanting to answer somehow even though her voice muted out. "Nobody's gonna experiment on you except for me! Yes!" She cried. Cole put it on her finger and hugged her, only for him to open one eyes to glare down at her.

"No more experiments, got it?" He stated.

"It's either that or I'll experiment on the kids coming in, not everything's gonna go YOUR way..." She warned while looking up at him with one eye opened.

He picked her up into his arms and smirked, really now?"I know one thing that WILL go MY way..." He flirted. She tried getting down but felt him holding her tight, wait, he was headed inside? She then saw the bath room and blushed heavily, he wasn't seriously gonna-She looked up at him and was greeted with a naughty smirk.

Shit, he was...

* * *

Kai sighed, damn! Teaching Jay took FOREVER! How hard was it for him to set the stone in the middle, the dude could solder hardware with a can opener and broken paperclips but he couldn't make jewelry?! It took a long time for him to make a decent ring but he had to hand it to Jay, he kept at it until HE was satisfied. Gold with a sapphire gem, it was a good choice. He pulled out his, smirking. At least his was easy: Silver with a ruby. He would have gone with gold but he wanted it to match her Gi, the ruby was eye-catching enough! Kyra would like it, right? Damn it, now he was REALLY nervous! He saw Jay give Nya the ring and put it on her, she hugged him and kissed him multiple times for it. He was still mad but he'd better get over it, Jay was here to stay! Like it or not...

He saw Kyra finishing up her classroom, seeing her sighing. She looked down at her Gi, she wouldn't always be wearing it so she should think about a wardrobe. Nothing over the top...A bunch of greys and the such...Kai poked her, she snapped out of it and asked for Kai's opinion. He then thought about it, they only really had two outfits, did they really need more clothes? Kyra expressed that they'd have to go to board meetings, showing him a letter. It was an invitation from Darkley and St. Rachael, welcoming them to the school system. A formality, Kai was confused as to why they'd do that. Kyra explained that they were most likely doing it for show as well as understanding, it was clear that The Ninja Academy was necessary to keep Ninjago's delicate was worried, both schools seemed to want a close relationship, that meant they'd be here from time to time. Well, she wouldn't tolerate any crap from them...She MAKE them behave. Kai shook his head, he was getting distracted. He wanted to ask her something important!

Kyra nodded, five outfits seemed appropriate. Pajamas, the gi, casual, dress up and meeting, two were already taken care of! She turned to Kai to ask him what he thought about her wearing a dress, only to see him on one knee and showing her a ring. "Kyra, will you marry me?" He asked. Kyra dropped her arms and stared at the ring, did he ask her what she thinks he just asked her? Kai frowned, he goofed up. He was about to close it and tell her to forget about it, only to have Kyra hold it out in front of him.

"Can you put it on me, Kai? I forget which finger it goes on." She lied.

He put it on and she hugged him, nodding while smiling. "Yes, Kai. I'll marry you!" She giggled. She dropped her hands lower and grabbed his butt, surprising Kai. Kyra was then shocked by feeling Kai grabbing her butt, she then smirked. She lead him down to thier room and shut the door.

Time to teach her future husband some manners...

* * *

 **And to answer your question, yes, they had the sex. But is it the first time? I would say yes but that be lying...And Lying is bad...**

 **Moving on...**

 **Edit: Ugh, Lily's middle name is Eclair, not Sinclair! That's Tiffany's middle name! How zonked was I?! XD**


	36. Extra 2

**Time to finish this and get a move on!**

 **Let's go!**

 **All OCs belong to me and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

 **Final Extra: Class is in Session!**

 **(5 Years Later...)**

"Daddy, look at me!"

Lloyd smirked as he watched his daughter and a group of kids were playing tag, seeing her dodging a kid's hand. Cherise's raven locks but the deep emerald eyes from Lloyd, Lisa Lin Garmadon. He loved her so much, the moment she looked up at him with those eyes, he knew he'd have another. And he was right because after she was two years old, Cherise gave birth to Olivia Octivia Garmadon. She had his eyes and blond hair,his heart was stolen a third time! The first was due to Cherise...

The girl she was trying to outrun was Cole and Tiffany's kid, Roxanne Clair Belmonte. Her hair was black with orange highlights with her Mom's bright blues, Cole softened up big time. He fed her all of his cake, he never shares! Just like him, Cole had to have another. He got a boy, Wyatt Sin Belmonte. He had a darker shade of Tiffany's hair and had both eye colors for each eye, Cole's grin at the time couldn't have been any bigger!

Kai and Kyra's kid were trying to catch someone to shed the title of being "it", Kenji Rin Kotestu Jr. Kai wanted to name him after his grandpa, his Dad. K.J. had silver highlights in his brown hair with brown eyes, Kai wanted another one and got his wish. Konohamaru Katana Kotestu had a darker shade of Kyra's hair and brown eyes, he and Wyatt were already fighting. Like father, like son!

As for Zane and Lily, they had two boys. Samuel Richard Julien was they're oldest while Zachary Issac Julien was the youngest, their middle names were after each grandpa, a nice touch. Sam's hair was a completely shock, a full head of red hair. It shocked them all, it was more shocking when Zachary came out with aqua locks like his Mother. Sam was smart but he seemed to have quite the temper, NEVER disrupt his nap time!

"Lloyd!"

He turned around and saw his Brother, seeing a young boy with him. This was Shang Shenron Garmadon. This was his child with Viper, black haired with green eyes. He loved the little guy though he seemed rather cold at times, he was about 7. Dad and Mom were pleased that between him and Havoc, there was only 5 grand kids. So far of course...He DID want a little boy but he was content with his little girls for now. Besides, Dad and Uncle Wu had their hands full with having daughters.. Now how did this happen when the both of them and their wives were each late 50's to 60? Well, that was Nabiki's fault. She slipped them yesterday's tea and turned the clock back by 30 years, much to both brother's fury. After a lot of convincing, Mom and aunt Sakuya got them to agree to have one more child each.

Amber Madison Garmadon was the only brunette with Mom's orange eyes, Dad was dreading puberty already! Uzuki Misaki Garmadon was another blond but she had her Mom's purple eyes, Uncle Wu seemed so happy up until he realized that she's be 16 some day. Lloyd was a BIT worried, they were cute now so thy had a right to freak.

He felt hands wrap around him, he turned and kissed his wife. Cherise smiled.

Mom was right, love was worth it.

* * *

 **And set!**

 **Still wondering if I should write the uncensored version now or write the next fic. Also still not sure on if I should continue with Ninjago or start another series...**

 **So many unknowns, don't worry, we'll settle it soon.**


End file.
